Life on Ashes
by Fenella Church
Summary: Alex goes to Manchester to cover for Sam Tyler, but when Sam wakes from his coma he doesn't want to be there, Alex tries to help. Will be AU M rating from the start although the first Chapter is more of a T.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Life on Ashes

Chapter One

Here to help

2006

.

'I'm going to need you to help look after Molly.' Alex told Pete over a dodgy phone connection.

As bad as the line was, she could tell he was trying to think up excuses and her heckles rose automatically.

'What about Evan?' he said eventually.

'What about him?' she replied.

'He can usually be relied on…' Pete began feebly.

'Not with this' Alex felt her patience draining. 'I'm being transferred to Manchester temporarily, but I could be there for months, it all depends.'

'You always told me you were a mother first and a police officer second.' Pete said.

'So Pete, where does being a father come in your list of priorities?' Alex bristled. She waited as Pete seemed to be speaking to someone else. Alex couldn't hear what he was saying, but she pretty certain he was filling Judy in on their phone call. She rolled her eyes and stared at her phone until Pete spoke again.

'You still there?'

'Of course I am' she replied.

'We had plans to go to Canada but we'll postpone. Molly can come to us.' he said, as if he was doing her a massive favour.

'No, but you see she can't' Alex said, 'She can't have her school life disrupted. You'll have to come here, to London.'

'I'll ring you back' Pete said.

Alex didn't hold out much hope that he would, and was surprised when he did, and even more surprised when he told her that he and Judy were looking for a house to rent in the capital. She didn't argue or question anything, and felt irrationally peeved that Judy seemed to be able to twist Pete around her little finger.

'Don't end up calling her mum' she warned Molly, trying to make it sound jokey.

'You're my mum' Molly said solemnly.

Alex hugged her daughter, 'Never forget how much I love you.'

.

A month later she was an acting DCI working for Greater Manchester Police, trying to cover for DCI Sam Tyler. Tyler had been hit by a car and was in a coma. The atmosphere in CID was muted and subdued. Sam was a huge loss to the team, but Alex was made to feel welcome and valued. She had formed a friendship with Maya, Sam's on off girlfriend. Maya found Alex easy to confide in, and the two women spent a lot of evenings in a wine bar while Maya let her guilt trickle out and Alex listened and tried to talk her out of the notion that Sam's accident was her fault.

One Friday afternoon Alex had a phone call from Maya, who had been to see Sam.

'He spoke, Alex' she said breathlessly. 'They think this may be it, he might be starting to come back to us.'

'What did he say?' asked Alex.

'Ivanhoe' Maya laughed.

'Right- is that significant?' His favourite boys adventure story?' Alex asked.

'I think it was a pet cat he had as a child.' Maya said happily, 'Oh Alex! I can't believe it! If he can form words he can't be brain damaged can he?'

'Probably not.' Alex said cautiously, having visions of DCI Tyler waking up and mumbling 'Ivanhoe' but nothing else. 'Keep talking to him Maya, keep playing his favourite music, I'll see you on Monday'

She was going back to London for the weekend to see Molly. She wondered if by the time she returned Sam would be awake.

But Sam Tyler didn't wake up and the weeks turned into months. The strain on Maya affected her work.

'Can we meet for a drink later?' she asked Alex one afternoon.

Alex readily agreed; it had been a long day and a couple of glasses of wine was just what the doctor ordered. But as soon as she walked into the wine bar she took one look at Maya's stricken face and knew something was wrong.

'They say there's no brain activity' she told Alex, 'They want to pull the plug. I just cannot cope with this.'

Alex touched Maya's arm, 'It maybe for the best.'

'You don't know him' Maya wept, 'how tenacious he is. I know that somewhere deep inside he's fighting to live. His mother has agreed that it's the only thing they can do. Let him die with dignity. But I can't be around to see it happen. I just can't. I've asked for a transfer.'

.

In all the months she had been in Manchester Alex had never visited Sam Tyler. But with poor heartbroken Maya gone to Edinburgh, and Sam's visitors fewer and further between, she decided she would. His mother still went regularly, but even she had given up hope. Alex went one evening when she knew Ruth Tyler had gone home.

She looked at the handsome young man in the bed wired up to bleeping machines.

'Hello Sam, I'm Alex Drake' she said softly. 'I've come to see what's keeping you. I'm doing your job, but apparently nowhere nearly as well as you. You need to wake up or they're going to switch off your life support. I have a daughter who at this very moment is being brainwashed by her father, I need to get back to her before she forgets who I am.'

As she sat with him she suddenly understood how Maya had buckled under the pressure; the poor woman had been here almost every day for months, talking to Sam and getting no response. Alex wondered just how long she would have been able to watch a man she loved dying by degrees.

.

A couple of days later Ruth Tyler phoned Alex.

'I wondered if it would be possible for us to meet?' she asked, 'I heard you went to visit Sam.'

'Of course we can meet' Alex replied, 'Just say where and when and I'll be there.'

They met in an old fashioned coffee shop and took a table in a quiet corner.

'I'm so sorry you're having to go through this.' Alex told Ruth.

'They've done an MRI scan' Ruth said, her eyes were bright like a Robin's, 'They've found a tumour and want to operate, but they're not sure Sam's strong enough, if they don't operate though, I can't see any way forward. What do you think?'

'Oh goodness' Alex shifted uncomfortably, 'I suppose if it was my child, my …Molly, I'd agree to anything if it meant there was a chance…but I don't want to sway your decision….'

'I think my mind's already made up' Ruth said, 'I just needed to hear what another mother would do.'

.

The operation didn't go exactly to plan, as Sam's tumour was too deeply embedded for the surgeon to remove, but the good news was that Mr Morgan had managed to relieve the swelling and the tumour was found to be benign. Sam woke from his coma and incredibly a week or so later was declared fit to return to work. Alex was to stay in Manchester for a while to brief him on the cases she and his team of officers had been working on.

Her first impression of conscious Sam Tyler was unsettling. She hadn't expected him to be so reserved. It was like he was somewhere else. He would be speaking to her and then stop mid-sentence and gaze out of the window.

'Are you sure you're alright?' she asked him, at the end of his first day back.

He exhaled air and scratched his head, 'Not really.' He looked around the station as if he'd never seen the place before, 'Alex? You're a psychologist right?'

She smiled and nodded.

'Can you psychoanalyze me?' he asked.

'I can try.' she agreed.

'Um, are you free now?' he asked, sounding desperate.

'I've nothing better to do.' she half joked.

'Need to get out of here' he jerked his tie to loosen it, 'Fancy a drink?'

'Lovely' she said.

'Come on then' he said, leading the way out of the station.

As she headed towards her car, he said, 'We can walk.'

She followed him as he set off purposefully down the back streets; he made a couple of wrong turns and doubled back.

'Where are we going?' she puffed.

Eventually he came to a halt outside an old fashioned pub named 'The Case is Altered', 'They changed the name' he murmured as he stared up at the gold lettering. 'It used to be The Railway Arms'

'Oh, well, they do that sometimes.' Alex replied.

Sam took a deep breath before opening the door. Alex caught a glimpse of his face as they entered. He looked disappointed.

They ordered a bottle of white wine and took it to a table. Sam looked around the almost empty pub nervously.

He leaned forward and looked into Alex's eyes, 'How do you know if you're mad?'

Alex was taken aback, 'Sam…you've just emerged from a long coma. It's understandable that you have feeling of dislocation, that you'll take a while to readjust….'

'I was somewhere else' he told her, 'I went back in time, to 1973. All the while I was supposedly in a coma , I was being driven around Manchester in a bronze Cortina by a great lardy lump of a DCI called Gene Hunt. I know you won't believe me, can't believe me. It's crazy I know, as I'm speaking to you now I'm well aware of just how barking I sound.'

'The brain is an amazing organ' Alex said, 'it can play tricks on you that seem absolutely real…'

'It was real' Sam sounded anguished, 'There were other police officers too. Ray Carling and Chris Skelton, and Annie Cartwright- oh god I've left them there, and they're in danger and it's all because of me.'

'Sam' Alex grabbed his hand to try and calm his agitation.

'I know that you can't know how this feels' Sam said, his face contorted with misery, 'That it feels wrong to be here, and I need to be there. I don't know how to get back, but if I don't get back they could die.'

'I think that these characters you've constructed are dying only because you no longer need them' Alex said gently. 'In your coma world you needed people so your mind made them up as company for you. As you began to emerge from your coma you no longer needed them and therefore you perceived them to be dying or in danger of dying.'

'You honestly think my mind would construct a character like Gene?' Sam laughed insanely. 'Shall I tell you about DCI Gene Hunt?'

'Yes, please do.' Alex sipped her wine.

'Well, he's overweight, he smokes, swears, drinks scotch from a hip flask as he's driving, usually way over the limit with both road speed and alcohol, beats hell out of suspects and holds them in custody over the allotted time, calls women slags or tarts, verbally and sometimes physically abuses his fellow officers, me included, and those are his good points; do you want me to go on?' Sam said.

'You are describing the antithesis of you' Alex said.

Sam shook his head, 'No, I'm not, I'm describing a real person- a misogynistic dinosaur maybe, but he's real- and then there's Ray Carling, his henchman, free with his fists when Gene gives him the nod, and Chris Skelton, more approachable but easily led by Gene and Ray, and Annie, trying to make a difference, a woman in man's world who puts up with all their chauvinistic shit….' His phone rang and he took it out of his pocket, 'Oh bugger, I forgot I was supposed to be seeing my mum tonight, she's cooking for me.'

'Go and see her' Alex said, 'we can talk again, any time, tomorrow?'

Sam nodded, 'Big meeting tomorrow.'

'After the meeting?' Alex suggested, 'We could come here again?'

'You do think I'm mad don't you?' Sam said, 'I got through the assessment by saying what I knew they wanted to hear, I kept all this back.'

'Sam, I don't think you're in the slightest bit mad.' Alex told him firmly, 'I will help you get through this.'

.

In her rented apartment, Alex typed up notes of her and Sam's conversation. She hoped he'd let her use him as a case study.

The following afternoon she joined the team and Sam for the meeting. As they all sat around the large conference table she could see how distracted he was, in his own little world, not hearing anything that was being discussed. He looked up at her when someone else asked him a question.

'Sam?' she whispered.

He looked at his thumb, it was bleeding, he'd cut himself. 'I can't feel anything.' He stood up and left the room.

Alex stood up too, 'I'll just see if he's alright.'

She got out of the room just in time to see Sam stepping into the lift and the lift going up. She took the stairs, trying to beat it so she could see which floor he was going to. At each floor there was no sign of him. She suddenly realised he was heading up to the roof. As she stepped onto the roof he was there, looking up at the sky.

'Sam?' she whispered, knowing the signs. Who the hell had ever thought he was ready to come back to work?

'I have to go' he said, 'I don't belong here.'

'Look, we'll talk.' she begged, inching closer, 'remember we said we'd get together after the meeting? I can help you.'

'You can't Alex' he said, as he turned to her he smiled.

She was dazzled by how happy he looked, excited almost. As he took off at a run she panicked, oh god, he was going to jump, she began to run after him. She had once played a couple of games of rugby years ago for fun, if she could tackle him she could stop him. When she thought she was close enough she lunged forward, reaching out, feeling the cloth of his suit, her breath was torn from her with the exertion, she had him, she was holding him, only when it was too late did she realise they were both over the edge of the building and falling through thin air.

**A/N Not quite a cliffhanger as they fell off ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Chapter Two

.

Sharing and er…. caring.

1973

Alex opened her eyes. She was somewhere dark and gloomy; a tunnel? Was she dead?

'I don't believe this!' Sam exclaimed, 'How the hell are you here?'

She could hear shouts, screams and shots being fired from a short distance. She peered up at Sam. He was dressed in a yucky brown uniform instead of his sharp suit and was holding a gun.

'Stay down' he ordered, 'Stay out of sight!'

'Don't Sam….' she begged, 'Don't….'

'Stay down' he hissed, 'this is what I came back for.'

She tried to get up but her back hurt. Something told her that for once in her life she had to obey an order, and she stayed on the dank damp ground in the tunnel.

Sam left the tunnel like Clint Eastwood, shooting hard and fast. Alex heard a woman's voice, 'Sam! Oh Sam.'

Alex watched from her place in the tunnel. Amid the shouting and shooting she heard other almost ghostly voices.

_Gently now- I think she has spinal injuries- don't move her -wait for the paramedics._

'Geroff, I'm not a fairy!'

She saw a big blonde man in a donkey jacket shouting indignantly and shaking off Sam's helping hand even though he had been shot in the leg. Back up arrived. Uniformed police officers and ambulance crew. She watched as a craggy faced dark haired man was arrested and taken away. It was hard to know who was who, Alex couldn't have got up even if she wanted to, she was stunned by the scene, her brain frantically trying to work out how she could have got from the middle of Manchester to this tunnel on a railway line.

After a while there were only a couple of uniformed officers and Sam left at the scene, everyone else had been taken away in ambulances and police cars. Sam walked speedily back to the tunnel.

'Alex?' he squatted beside her.

'Where are we?' she whispered, somehow already knowing the answer.

'In 1973' he replied. 'Can you stand?' he reached out to help her up.

She managed to get up, her legs feeling like they would buckle at any moment.

'You jumped off a building' she said.

'I know-that was the plan- didn't think you'd jump too' Sam replied tetchily.

'I didn't mean to, I was trying to stop you' she said, her voice getting louder.

'Schh!' Sam looked round, 'I need to keep you hidden while we figure out how to get you home.'

'I'll just jump on a train shall I?' Alex said sarkily, 'Which stop? Oh 2006 please.'

Sam glanced at the uniformed officers standing idly chatting at the SOC, 'Can you walk? We need to go this way.' He pointed down the tunnel away from the officers.

'Oh my God!' she looked down at her feet, her clumpy bright blue footwear 'What the hell?'

'Platform shoes- get used to them' Sam said, trying to suppress a grin, he couldn't wait until she saw the rest of herself.

She grabbed at the fabric on her legs,' And these?'

'Oxford bags' he said.

'Oh god' she repeated. 'They itch.'

'Come on' he took her arm and helped her hobble through the tunnel.

On the other side they got off the track and he had to push her up the embankment. As luck would have it they were on a bus route and managed to get a bus back into Manchester. Around half an hour later they arrived at Sam's bedsit.

Alex took off the Crombie style coat she was wearing and peered around the gloomy rooms, 'It's very brown.'

'Yeah, it's a bolthole though' Sam put the kettle on and pulled the plug out of the television, he didn't need a visit from the test card girl, although he doubted a pulled plug would stop her.

'Noooo!' Alex screamed.

Sam turned quickly and saw she had caught sight of herself in the mirror. 'You sound a little traumatised.' he said, 'Like I said, you'll soon get used to it.'

'Of course I'm bloody traumatised' Alex whimpered, ' I've got flicked up hair and I'm wearing a _tank top_!' as she moved a step or two she fell off her platform shoe and ricked her ankle, 'oh sod it!'

Sam's two tone phone trilled nosily; he jumped at first and then answered it, half afraid it was Morgan, 'Yes?'

'Tyler, come and get me from this bloody hospital!' yelled Gene.

'I'm a bit busy' Sam said.

'Ten minutes you say?' yelled Gene.

'Stop yelling' Sam said.

'Time's a wastin' as the great Johnny Cash once said' Gene said happily, 'get your arse down here and pick me up.'

'He sung it' Sam said. 'and actually June Carter…'

'You're splitting wotsits' Gene told him, 'Just hurry.'

Sam put down the phone and pulled out mugs, 'I have to go out, help yourself.' he told Alex, pointing at the kettle.

'You can't leave me here!' Alex protested.

'I'll be as quick as I can.' Sam dipped out of sight to change his clothes, 'While I'm gone you can be thinking of how we're going to get you home.'

'Well you look pretty dapper' Alex said huffily as he emerged from the cupboard, 'How come I look like a clown and you look cool?'

'Alex it doesn't matter what you look like' Sam said hurriedly, 'You won't be here long will you?'

'I fervently hope not' Alex sighed, diddling a teabag in a grimy mug. 'Was bleach not yet invented in 1973?'

'In the cupboard under the sink' Sam said, heading for the door. 'I'll try not to be too long but there's someone I need to see.'

'The brunette?' asked Alex.

'Yes, Annie.' Sam said.

'Bring back a tin of brilliant white paint' shouted Alex as he left.

When he'd gone she tried to clean up the bedsit, feeling disjointed and numb, but she also had some sort of dreamlike feeling of freedom. Poor Sam- his abode definitely needed a makeover- if she was here for any length of time she could help him with that. She went through his clothes and found a pair of Levis that weren't too flared and put them on. They were a little short but the denim felt blissful after the scratchy Oxford Bags- she also found a plain white t-shirt and put that on too, squashing the hideous tank top and trousers and nylon blouse she had been wearing into the bottom of his wardrobe.

Sam reappeared about two hours later with a bag of groceries, 'Hungry?'

Alex nodded.

'I'll do a stir fry' he said, 'Been availing yourself of my wardrobe I see.'

Alex looked down, 'If this carpet wasn't so grungy I'd take these awful shoes off.'

Sam looked hurt, 'I keep it as clean as I can- I don't happen to have a Dyson or a Vax though- sorry.'

Alex pulled a bottle of Piesporter from the bag and grimaced, 'It's warm.'

'Stick it in the fridge then.' Sam said, aiming a toe towards his yellowing white goods.

Alex tried to help him prepare the food but mainly got in the way, 'Smells good' she said brightly, 'Bet this isn't normal seventies fayre.'

'Have you heard anything?' Sam asked as they sat down to eat, 'Any ghostly voices coming through the ether? Something that may or may not be from 2006?'

'In the tunnel' Alex turned pale, 'They were talking about my back- and not to move me.'

'What on earth possessed you to follow me?' Sam asked.

'I didn't think, I just reacted.' Alex pushed the food around her plate and sipped her too sweet wine. 'I thought all this was in your head and if I could save you I could make you see that. Oh god- what a mess!'

'Look- I got home and so will you….' Sam began, as he spoke there was a thunderous knock on the door and they both jumped.

'Sam?' shouted Gene. 'Gladys?'

'Hide!' Sam mouthed at Alex.

She stood up, 'Where?' she mouthed back.

Sam pointed to the cupboard, 'Hurry' he whispered, 'he only ever knocks once and…'

Alex jumped in the cupboard just as Gene burst in through the door with a large overnight bag.

'Sorry to interrupt your dining' Gene said, 'But I appear to be in need of a bed for the night….my Missis…..' he stopped and looked at the spare plate of food, 'Eh eh, what's this? Where's Cartwright?'

'Um' Sam thought frantically, 'Well… Annie, she was here, but she had to go….'

Gene sat down heavily and stuck his shot leg out, 'Well she won't be wanting this then' he lifted Alex's fork.

'How did you get here?' asked Sam.

'How do you think?' Gene shovelled in food,' In my car.' He spat a carrot slither at Sam, 'This hits the spot.'

'My life is complete.' Sam said, wiping his face. 'You're not supposed to be driving, you're shot.'

'Not much.' Gene mumbled through his egg noodles, 'Always said you'd make someone a lovely wife.'

'Don't go getting any ideas.' Sam said, 'Anyway, what's with the bag?'

'She's had enough of me.' Gene said, scraping the plate in that particularly endearing way that he had, 'Chucked me out. She reckons next time they'll bring me home in a body bag. She's met someone else, a bloody traffic warden. She's moving him in.'

'She can't do that' Sam was outraged on Gene's behalf.

'Yeah well, she can. We were living over the brush, and it's her mother's house.' Gene shrugged, 'I'll get over it no doubt.'

'You don't seem very upset.' Sam said.

'Oh I'm heartbroken' Gene replied, not very convincingly. 'Anyhow- I nipped into the station on the way here to see if the new DS had shown. No bloody sign of the dozy twonk.'

'New DS? What about Ray?' Sam frowned.

'He's going to be working alongside Carling according to the Super.' Gene said, 'If he ever bothers to show. He sounds like a pounce- Alex Drake- what kind of girly nancy name is that?'

A clatter came from the depths of the cupboard as Alex hit her head on the brush and dustpan hanging from a hook.

'Sam?' Gene looked at the cupboard, 'Who are you hiding?'

Sam tried to look innocent, 'The trains sometimes dislodge things.'

'Really? How miraculous, seeing as how the line's about half a mile away.' Gene got up and headed towards the cupboard. 'Come out now unless you want a bullet in the head.' he ordered.

The cupboard door opened and Alex moreorless fell out, wincing at the pain from her back.

Gene's eyes widened; he looked from Alex to Sam and back to Alex, staring at her chest which was voluptuously filling Sam's white t-shirt and then up to her face and mussed up hair.

'Bloo-dy Nora' he croaked.

Alex couldn't believe how intense his eyes were, how they seemed to be appraising every part of her, her tummy did a gigantic backflip. She stuck her hands in the front pockets of the jeans awkwardly.

'Most people have plain old skeletons in their cupboard' Gene said, briefly looking to Sam before turning his attention back to Alex , 'trust you to have the deluxe version Sammy boy.'

'Hello' Alex said.

'I don't think you've had the pleasure' Gene said, 'I'm Gene Hunt.'

Alex cast her eyes downwards, 'I'm Alex Drake' she said.

Gene actually looked gobsmacked, 'Alex Drake? As in my new DS-Alex Drake?'

Alex looked at Sam who shrugged.

'Seems so' she said.

'Christ on a bike.' Gene said, looking as though he was about to dribble.

Sam felt strangely superfluous.

'It's lovely to meet you Gene' Alex hobbled towards the table, 'Even though you appear to have eaten my dinner. But I'm sure that you can see it's impossible for you to stay here tonight.'

'Oh really ?' Gene's eyes followed Alex's arse as she crossed the room, 'Well love, I think you'll find that as your Guv, I outrank you by a country mile. Sam and I go way back, he won't see me on the street, whereas you, as the new girl, need to make alternative arrangements sharpish.'

' We can't sling her out Gene' Sam reasoned. 'She doesn't know Manchester.'

'She's the one with the problem, not me' Gene smiled, 'I'm more than happy to bunk up.'

'Not happening' Alex said, glaring at him. She was confused by the inexplicable attraction she felt towards him. Why was her heart pounding? Why did she feel all weak and shaky just looking at him? There was absolutely no way he should be attractive to her, he looked like some seedy football manager in his camel coat, disgusting woven tie and cream loafers, 'I'm staying here.'

Gene puffed out his chest, 'So am I.'

'It's my bedsit' Sam said, suddenly feeling exhausted. 'Look, I saw a camp bed in Lost and Found; I'll go and get it. We'll all sleep here, just for tonight, and make alternative arrangements for both of you in the morning.'

'Suits me' Gene nodded. 'Suppose it just depends on if Alex Drake here can trust herself around the two of us.'

'Oh I think I'll just about be able to resist.' Alex sneered.

'Be back in a bit.' Sam said, grabbing his coat. He wondered why he bothered opening his mouth. Gene and Alex seemed to have completely forgotten he existed.

oooxxxooo


	3. Chapter 3

.

Chapter Three

.

Filthy Beast

.

Gene stared at the door as Sam slammed out of it. He smiled enigmatically at Alex before heading to a cupboard in the kitchen area, reaching about blindly inside it and pulling out a bottle of Glenfiddich; he grabbed a mug from the sink, unscrewed the bottle and poured a huge measure, after taking a sip of the drink he looked at Alex, 'Should have told Sam to bring you back a few Babychams' he said.

'Oh no' Alex giggled girlishly, 'I can't hold my drink and I've already had two glasses of wine.'

'Right' Gene sipped more Glenfiddich, appearing not to recognise her sarcasm.

'Babychams' muttered Alex under her breath.

'Yeah, suppose Babychams are beneath a hoity toity sort like you?' he said, sitting in the saggy armchair and wincing as he arranged his shot leg as comfortably as possible, 'You're used to the real bubbly, Bollinger, Dom Perignon...'

'Of course, all the time, I bathe in it.' Alex said.

'Can I watch?' he asked.

She didn't answer, aiming her best drop dead stare at him and waiting for him to wither under it.

'So how much would it take?' he asked. ' For future reference.'

'How much would what take?' she replied haughtily.

'Bolly, to get into your knickers.' he grinned. 'See- I don't believe that you can't hold your drink.'

'You could never acquire enough to make me that desperate.' she said, grabbing the wine bottle and pouring herself another glass, 'Anyway,shouldn't you be moping miserably instead of hitting on me? I overheard you say that your wife had chucked you out and moved in a replacement.'

'Life's too short for moping.' Gene said, ' Now I'm free and single again I need to weigh up my options.'

'I'm sure every female in Manchester will be all of a quiver.' Alex remarked scathingly.

'All except one,' Gene lit a cigarette, and peered at her through a blue haze, 'Unless of course you're telling porkies and hiding your quivering.' he exhaled a long stream of smoke.

'There's nothing at all about you that makes me quiver Gene.' Alex said, not entirely honestly.

'Fair enough' he shrugged. 'So what's the story between you and Tyler? Why were you hiding in his cupboard?'

'Er..' Alex was stumped, 'well, we thought you were someone else.'

'Annie maybe?' Gene said, 'Tyler's a dark horse, there was me thinking he was working his way up to a game of hide the sausage with Cartwright, and all the time he's got you stashed away. I suppose you're from Hyde too?'

'Hyde? No, I'm from London.' Alex replied, wishing she and Sam had had time to get their story straight.

Gene stared at her platform shoes, 'funny idea of fashion they have in London, are your jeans meant to be four inches too short?'

'I was mugged on the way here, my bag was stolen with all my clothes' Alex blurted out desperately, 'These are Sam's jeans.'

'So your assailant stripped you naked did he?' Gene asked. 'Or did he let you keep your knickers?'

'What's with all the questions?' Alex asked, trying to think of a way to change the subject.

'Well DS Drake, if one of my officers has been attacked and robbed I need to get to the bottom of it and apprehend the little toe-rag asap.' Gene said.

'I didn't get a good look at him' Alex said quickly, 'so it's highly unlikely that you'll ever find him.'

At that moment the door opened and Sam staggered in with the camp bed, 'My arms are falling off' he said, 'This is bloody heavy. Everything alright?.'

'Absolutely fine.' Alex replied, moving forwards to help him and clutching her back as pain shot down her bottom and leg.

'Marvellous' Gene held up his glass of Glenfiddich to Sam, 'Old Bolly knickers here has just been telling me she was robbed on her way here. Not a good welcome to Manchester.'

'No.' Sam sent a what the hell have you been telling him glance at Alex, 'Still she's all safe and sound now.'

'Yes, with two strong manly men to protect her.' Gene said.

'Just what I need.' Alex said drily.

'Ok- so you two are the walking wounded,' Sam said, ' therefore one of you can have my bed, and the other can have the camp bed, I'll make do with the chair. You just need to fight it out amongst yourselves as to who has what.'

'Well as DCI Hunt is older and has a gunshot wound I think he should have the bed.' Alex said magnanimously.

'Bollocks, I could sleep on a linen line.' Gene scoffed.

'Wish you'd mentioned that before I humped this back' Sam said kicking the metal frame of the camp bed.

'She can have the bed.' Gene said, lighting another cigarette.

Alex tried to open a window to make a point and found the frames had been painted over so many times they were stuck fast. 'No, you have the bed, I'll have the camp bed.'

'I insist, ladies first.' Gene blew smoke at her.

'Do you have to keep doing that? Couldn't you at least step outside? We have to sleep in this room, do you know how many toxins are in the air now from that filthy thing?' Alex said.

'It's only a fag.' Gene frowned.

Sam tried to diffuse the tension by searching in his cupboard and finding Alex a new toothbrush, 'There you go, why don't you have a bath?'

'She can't, we're fresh out of champers.' Gene muttered.

'Thanks Sam.' Alex took the toothbrush and Sam began unfolding the camp bed, 'I'll help you with that.'

'No, I can manage.' he said.

'I'll sleep on it, he can have the bed.' she whispered. 'Do you have a t-shirt or something I can use as a nightshirt?'

Sam pulled a t-shirt from a chest of drawers and handed it to her. Alex went into the bathroom.

When the taps started running Gene said, 'Where the hell did you find her?'

'At the station- when you were all in the pub.' Sam lied, 'So what do you reckon, a female DS?'

'I'm going to be surrounded by bloody women' Gene groaned, 'Emaciated.'

'I think you mean emasculated.' Sam said, making up the camp bed with fresh bed linen, 'Can't see you ever being emaciated.'

'Whatever.' Gene said.

'Do you want some painkillers?' Sam offered.

Gene held up his glass again, 'I found 'em.'

.

'Will you two shut up!' Sam begged. 'It's been along day and I really need to sleep.'

He had been listening to Gene boasting to Alex all about the heist and how he had worked undercover and nailed the bastards and Alex telling Gene exactly where and how he went wrong and should have done things differently. It was well after two o'clock in the morning. Gene was in Sam's bed, Alex was in the camp bed, and Sam was on the saggy chair.

' Sorry-night Sam' Alex said.

'Night Alex.' Sam replied exhaustedly.

'Night Doris' Gene said.

'Night Gene' Sam said patiently.

'Night Bolly knickers' Gene said.

'I'm not answering to Bolly knickers.' Alex said.

'That's a shame' Gene began, 'because...'

'For fuck's sake go to fucking sleep!' Sam roared.

.

'He's not moving, do you think he's alright?' Alex asked Sam the next morning as they made tea in the kitchen area.

Sam peered across the gloomy room at the large mound inhabiting his bed, 'Why wouldn't he be?'

'Well, he's been shot, septicaemia might have set in.' Alex said.

'Could have, let's just hang fire shall we, let sleeping DCI's lie?' he lowered rashers of bacon into hot olive oil, 'can you butter the bread?'

Sure enough as the bacon sizzled and the aroma filled the room, Gene stirred. 'Where the bloody hell?' he heaved himself up, blonde hair sticking up in all direction, 'eh up' he looked under the sheet, 'blimey I've outdone even meself with the old morning glory. Morning campers.'

'Good morning' Alex grimaced as Gene let the sheet fall away and revealed his vest.

'Are you joining us for breakfast?' Sam asked, assembling the sandwiches.

'I'll have mine here.' Gene said, 'Had a dream involving me, that bird with the big knockers from Coronation Street, and a leather padded cell.'

'Let's hope the padded cell isn't a portent.' Alex said, taking him a mug of tea and a bacon sandwich.

'Thanks sweetheart.' he took the plate and immediately rammed the sandwich in his mouth, munching for a few seconds before complaining, 'no red sauce.'

'I haven't got any.' Sam said.

'HP'll do.' Gene said.

'That neither.' Sam said, as the phone rang.

It was Ray, 'Is the Guv there?' he asked, sounding somewhat subdued.

'Just ingesting his breakfast.' Sam said, watching Alex watching Gene dragging the back of his hand across his mouth having demolished the sandwich. 'For you- Ray' he told Gene.

Gene belched and Alex flinched. Then he slid a leg out of bed and crossed the room to take the phone call.

Alex paled and turned away a little too late, 'Oh my god!' she said in horror as she saw Gene's still slightly enlarged manhood bobbing around inside his Jockey shorts.

'Sorry love' Gene said, not appearing sorry in the least, 'Ray?'

'Got a spot of trouble Guv.' Ray said. 'Are you coming into work anytime soon?'

'It's not even eight o'clock yet Carling, but yeah of course I'm coming in, why wouldn't I be?' Gene replied.

'Can you hurry up?' Ray said, 'I've been accused of rape.'

'You haven't been trying to jump Phyllis again have yer?' Gene asked.

'Please Guv' Ray said, 'Come and sort it.'

Gene put the phone down and grabbed up his clothes.

'What?' Sam asked.

Gene tightened his lips, 'Carling's been getting his cock out where it wasn't wanted apparently. Probably some married tart with an attack of conscience the morning after. She's saying he raped her.'

'Rape is a serious offence.' Alex said. ' For a police officer it's unforgivable.'

Gene turned and looked at her, 'Get dressed DS Drake.'

'I was going to ask if I could have an hour to go shopping.' Alex said, 'Buy some suitable clothes.'

Gene shook his head, 'No you can't, do that in your time off.'

'But...' she began.

'You're in a man's world now.' Gene said, 'So tough titty.' he lit a cigarette, 'I want both of you in the station asap.'

When he'd slammed out of the bedsit Alex looked at Sam, 'I've either got to itch all morning in those damn Oxford bags or flap about looking like Tom Sawyer on stilts.'

'Looks like it.' Sam said, 'Maybe you'll get a chance to nip out if we have a lunch break.'

'If?' Alex asked.

'Sometimes we don't.' Sam said.

'What's Ray Carling like?' Alex asked him. 'Could he rape?'

'Not sure.' Sam said.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

Chapter Four

.

Fair is foul and foul is fair.

.

Alex wondered how many times she'd said 'Oh god' in the last eighteen or so hours. But she said it again as she stood by the door of the Manchester and Salford CID incident room looking in. She could hardly see across the cavernous room for smoke. She quailed at the rows of desks occupied by chain-smoking men.

'You'll be ok, I'm here.' Sam said.

'It's like the dark ages' Alex said.

'It is the dark ages.' Sam replied.

Gene, freshly shaved and with a change of shirt, was strutting, as well as anyone with a shot leg could strut, around his kingdom. He caught sight of Sam and Alex and walked towards them, his expression determinedly masking his pain.

'You two fruitcakes coming in or do you think you're visiting the zoo? Don't answer that.' He opened the door and ushered them in.

Alex got a whiff of tobacco and aftershave as she passed him and her heartbeat quickened.

'Right you lot' Gene yelled, parking his bum on a desk in the centre of the room,' As you know I'm a forward thinking sort of bloke so when I was introduced to our new DS-_Alex Drake-_ I was thrilled and inspired to find out she was not a namby pamby little scrote with a poofy name, but in fact a woman of the female variety.' He paused for effect while the group of men as one scrutinised Alex.

Alex caught Gene's eye but couldn't tell what he was thinking.

'I hope you will give her the respect a woman in her position deserves' Gene continued.

'What position would that be- on 'er back?' one of the men muttered, 'It's the only way she'd have made DS.'

Gene pretended not to hear him, 'As you may or may not have noticed, my other Detective Sergeant isn't here at the moment, but I'm now off to rectify that, so I'll leave DI Tyler in charge.'

He pushed himself up from the desk, smiled at Alex and walked stiff legged from the room.

'Well that shocked me.' Alex said, 'I thought he'd be insufferable.'

'I think he was taking the piss.' Sam said, 'He's up to something, don't let him fool you.'

Alex's desk was situated behind Sam's. She sat down, gazing in horror at the gigantic typewriter which was taking up a large amount of the desk space, 'No chance of a neat little laptop?' she said quietly to Sam.

'Sorry, maybe in 30 or so years.' he replied.

Annie entered CID. Sam smiled at her and waited for her to come over so he could introduce her to Alex, but she lifted a couple of files from Chris's desk and went to sit at her own.

Sam looked confused, shrugged at Alex and went over to Annie.

'Morning.' He said.

'Hello Sir.' Annie replied, glancing up briefly and then studying the contents of the file.

'Sir?' Sam smiled, 'What happened to Sam?'

'You tell me.' Annie replied.

'I wanted to introduce you to our new DS.' Sam said, 'You'll like her, she's a psychologist.'

'Why would that make me like her?' Annie muttered.

'Annie?' Sam frowned.

Annie looked up at him, 'You're absolutely priceless Sam. Just how many times have you had women in your flea bitten hovel and expected me not to find out?'

'I'm not…' Sam began, 'Hunt has told you about last night, hasn't he? Bet he couldn't wait, the stirring…' He started again, 'Annie, she's a colleague, and she had nowhere to go…there's nothing else.'

'So you offered her your broom cupboard?' Annie looked up at him.

Sam leaned over the desk, 'She's new, she has no friends and is out of her depth, she doesn't even have any decent clothes because Gene won't give her the time off to get them. Try and imagine how you would feel being chucked in at the deep end in this place. I stayed here because of you Annie. You're the one I want. Alex is a police officer who I know vaguely as a _colleague_ . Now, you and I both know what a rough ride she's going to get here.'

Annie sighed and looked over at Alex, who was talking to Chris. 'Ok- introduce me to my sister-in-arms then.'

Sam led the way, 'Alex? This is Annie.'

Alex stood up, 'Hello Annie, I've heard a lot about you.' she said.

'I've heard a bit about you too.' Annie replied, 'From DCI Hunt.'

'Oh dear.' Alex said.

Annie gave a weak smile, 'Don't worry, I like to form my own opinions about people.'

.

'I didn't do it Guv. I wasn't even there.' Ray said hoarsely, lighting his eighth cigarette of the morning, his good hand shaking. 'How could I commit rape like this?' he held up his sling and winced, 'Bloody shot.'

'Why are there witnesses then?' Gene said tiredly, sliding both hands under his shot leg, which was throbbing like a bastard. 'Phyllis? Can you get us some aspirin?'

'Not supposed to leave the room.' Phyllis replied.

'What do you think I'm gonna do with him? Spirit him away?' Gene replied, 'He's too bloody big to pop in my pocket.'

'You could cook something up between the pair of you.' Phyllis said, 'I'm supposed to be taking notes.'

'Just do it.' Gene ordered, 'The rubber heelers will be Hush Puppying along anytime now. Carling's a hero, not a rapist. Something reeks about this and it's not that skanky cod they're cooking in the canteen.'

When she'd gone, Gene looked askance at Ray, 'Was it that bird you met at the hospital? Did you have a go at her and she tried to knock you back and you got carried away?'

'No!' Ray shook his head, 'I was in the Arms with you lot, then I took a taxi home and got some kip- next thing I know these plain clothed coppers are knocking on my door and accusing me of taking part in a gang bang- this poor kid- not eighteen if she was a day- was saying I was third to go-' he retched, 'Bloody hell, I feel sick.'

'But it wasn't Litton who came after you?' Gene said, 'Then who was it?'

'They were from Tyler's neck of the woods-Hyde.' Ray replied.

'Morgan!' shouted Gene.

'No-not Morgan.' Ray said, looking around, 'A tall ginger bloke and a little fat baldie- DI Black and DS Evans-they were here- ask Phyllis- they said they were going to round up other suspects and they'd be back for me- told Phyllis to put me in a cell- then I phoned you.'

'But why the hell would they bring you here?' Gene asked, 'Why didn't they just take you straight to Hyde?'

'Dunno' Ray replied. 'It's a nightmare, that's what it is.'

Phyllis came in with a bottle of aspirin and two mugs of tea, 'There you go. Hyde have been on the phone. They're coming for Ray.'

'Well they're not having him.' Gene said, crunching aspirin.

.

Sam's phone rang and he picked it up on the second ring. 'Tyler'

'Oh Sam' Morgan said mournfully, 'I gave you the chance to get out of there and you threw it back in my face. The operation has to carry on without you though. I still have to dismantle Hunt's rotten department. Picking them off one by one until he's the last one standing.'

'Ray?' Sam said. 'You're starting with Ray?'

'You're such a good copper Sam, such a terrible loss.' Morgan said, ' look around you, see if you can guess who'll be next.'

Sam put the phone down; he felt a terrible coldness spreading through his gut. Gene stormed into the incident room a face like thunder, just making it into his office before the pain got the better of him and he had to sit down. Sam followed.

'There's something spooky dooky going on here.' Gene told Sam.

'It's Morgan' Sam said, 'he's trying to bring you down.'

'There's a surprise.' Gene said grimly, he jerked his head towards Alex, 'You think she could be in on it?'

'No- no way.' Sam said, 'She's straight, believe me.'

'Answer me this then, why would she suddenly appear and shit start to happen?' Gene said, scribbling on a piece of paper, 'I'll cook her bloody goose.' He stood up and lurched into the incident room, passing the piece of paper to DC Parsons and whispering in his ear. Parsons laughed and nodded. Gene hobbled back into his office and grabbed his whisky bottle.

'Gene, you're so wrong, more wrong than you've ever been.' Sam protested, 'Alex is Alex- she's never met Morgan…she's…just trust her.'

'She's a woman and she's a southerner, what's there to trust?' Gene replied.

'You're looking for someone to blame and she's the easiest target.' Sam said, 'Easy and innocent.'

'Easy and innocent?' Gene laughed, 'I like the sound of the first bit, but I prefer my women a bit more worldly wise.'

Sam watched as Parsons passed Gene's scrap of paper to the next desk and laughed with the officer who took it and read it and passed it on again. 'What are you doing? What's on that piece of paper?' he asked, as the paper speeded around CID.

'Nothing.' Gene lit a cigarette and took a file out of a drawer. He stood up, draining his scotch and heading to the door, 'Come with me.'

As Gene walked out his office Alex stepped in front of him, 'When's the briefing?'

Gene looked blank, 'Briefing?'

'Don't you think I need to be up to speed on what's happening around here?' Alex said, 'I need something to do. If I'm going to be sitting at that desk all day twiddling my thumbs I might as well have gone shopping.'

The normal buzz in CID had muted to a hushed drone as the other officers waited for Gene's reply.

'Oh you'll have plenty to stop you thumb twiddling love.' he replied, 'I'm easing you in gently as it's your first day; be grateful.' He side stepped her and made for the door, 'C'mon Sam'

Sam shot a sympathetic glance at Alex and shrugged before following Gene. At the front desk Phyllis was keeping a rangy ginger haired man at bay.

'Guv, this is DI Black from Hyde' she said tiredly, 'He's come to take Ray for questioning.'

'You're not taking him anywhere.' Gene stated, 'He's my officer and if there's anything untoward I shall deal with it personally.'

DI Black held out a form, 'I have authority to remove DS Carling and continue his interview at Hyde. Rape is a serious offence.'

'This particular _accusation _ of rape is a trumped up offence.' Gene loomed over DI Black, 'DS Carling stays here until I've proven his innocence.'

'Look, DI Black' Sam said, ' We will liaise with you on this but I'm sure you'll understand our concerns and our reasons for not handing DS Carling over to you. We have conducted our own interview with the suspect and have a detailed statement from him on his movements last night.'

'You have witnesses to prove his whereabouts at between 11.30 pm and 1.30 am ?' Black asked.

'No but we're working on it.' Sam replied.

'Working on a cover up you mean. 'Black turned to Phyllis, 'Please get DS Carling from the cells.'

Phyllis looked at Gene , and when he nodded, took a bunch of keys and went through the security door to the cells.

'I know you think you're doing the right thing.' Sam told Black, 'But you're being played, Morgan is playing you.'

'I'm just following orders.' Black said.

Phyllis bustled back through the security door, 'He's not there.' She grabbed at the book containing the charge sheets, 'Who the buggering hell released him?'

'I did' Gene said, smiling at Black, 'Can't question the invisible man can you?'

Black turned red in the face, 'You'll regret this.'

'Gene, you idiot!' Sam said, 'How's this going to help- it just makes him look guilty even if he's not.'

'There's no 'if' about it' Gene said, 'Tell Morgan to stick to his own bloody patch and stop fucking us about- or I can play nicely too. My WDC reckons you had your hand up her skirt earlier. What's the name for that Tyler?'

'Sexual assault?' Sam said, doubtfully.

'Should we question this copper or just let him go slithering back to Hyde?' Gene asked.

'Let him go- just this once?' Sam grinned.

'You know your trouble Doris? You have a heart carved out of Angel Delight.' Gene said, 'Ok, we'll let him go.' He leaned in on Black again, 'Go on, scuttle off back to Hyde.'

.

'Where are we going?' Sam asked as the Cortina screeched out of the station car park.

Gene glanced at his wing mirror, 'For a little ride. To gaze upon our fair city.'

An hour later , after driving down most of the roads of Greater Manchester and a fair few of Salford, Gene pulled up outside a Wimpy Bar, 'I fancy a Brown Derby, how about you?'

'What are we doing?' Sam asked for the hundredth time.

'Having lunch' Gene said, getting out of the car and rubbing his wounded leg. As they walked into the café he waved at a yellow Escort that had parked a few spaces down the road. 'He should be getting short on petrol.'

'is that Black? Sam said.

'What the hell is wrong with you today?' Gene frowned, 'You're slow on the old uptake. He thought we would lead him to Ray. He thought wrong.'

'Where is Ray?' Sam asked as they sat down and picked up brightly coloured menus.

'Being cared for by the National Health Service.' Gene grinned, 'Or, in other words, by Cilla from Barnsley in her room at the nurses home.'

.

When they finally arrived back at the station and walked into the incident room Alex was barely visible due to the huge stacks of files on her desk. Sam did a double take as he watched her fingers flying over the keys of the typewriter.

'What the hell are you doing?' he asked her, 'Since when did you become a secretary?'

Alex smiled sweetly, 'Since our wonderful leader sent this memo around the room.' She grabbed up the piece of paper and passed it to Sam.

**DS Drake loves typing- pass all your paperwork and unfinished reports to her- a one day only offer! DCI GH**

'But you didn't have to do it' Sam said, 'Are you scared of him? I mean he's a bit fearsome until you get to know him but…'

'I'm not the teensiest bit scared of him' Alex laughed, 'But he was right although he'd hate it if he knew. I do love typing. It kept me busy and it's all up to date- they can't find anything else for me to type up, they've tried so hard bless them. Now if you'll just leave DCI Hunt and me alone for five minutes ….'

'Fill your boots' Sam grinned.

Gene had just poured himself a large scotch, lit a cigarette and arranged his aching leg comfortably on his desk when Alex floated in without knocking.

'Afternoon' she said.

'DS Drake, what a pleasant surprise, how's your first day going?' Gene blew smoke at her.

'It went well, very well.' she replied.

'Went?' Gene said, 'It's not over yet Bolly, don't you have some paperwork to be getting on with?'

Alex smiled her most radiant and comely smile, walked around Gene's desk and nestled her bottom beside his propped up foot, 'I'm a psychologist Gene. I know exactly what you're doing. You feel threatened by me and you're trying to stamp me down with your cheap yucky beige loafer. It might have worked with every other woman you've ever met but it's not going to work with me. Now I haven't reported you to the Commissioner- yet, but the letter is all neatly typed up and in a safe place should I feel the need to do so. I've learned a hellava lot today about the way you run things from typing up the paperwork of this department and it's not right and it's not pretty.'

'Not illegal though' Gene sniffed, his voice dangerously quiet.

'No, there's nothing I can pin on you and I can see you get results.' Alex said, she leaned in closer and stared into his eyes, 'All I'm saying is that you start treating me like you treat DS Carling… not like an office worker.'

Gene stubbed out his cigarette, 'So your main bone of contention is that I haven't treated you like the men here?'

'Do you think you have?' Alex asked.

'I thought I was making allowances- you being a woman and all that.' Gene answered.

'You have to get past me being a woman.' Alex lectured, 'I expect the same treatment as all your new recruits.'

'You're absolutely sure about that?'' Gene said.

'Absolutely.' Alex replied.

Gene unpropped his leg doubtfully and got to his feet. 'Absolutely sure?'

'Yep- do your worst.' Alex smiled encouragingly.

Gene closed his eyes, opened them again and grabbed at the white t-shirt Alex was wearing, trying to steer clear of her tits. He pushed her up against the filing cabinet, 'Right! I've had enough of this shit! You want to be treated the same? This is you being treated the same. You don't _ever_ come swanning into my office thinking you can lay the law down to me- I am Gene Hunt, your Guv, you do as I say and you do it when I say so. You don't think, shit or eat or sleep unless I say you can- I own you- fair enough for yer?' He became aware of her breasts heaving like something out of one of his wife's bodice stripper novels. He knew he should back off but he didn't want to. God she felt good. All that indignant trembling flesh.

'How dare you!' she croaked.

His thigh was jammed against hers, the wounded leg hurting so much he knew if he stepped backwards he could quite easily fall over, 'You asked for it.' he said.

'I certainly did not!' she pushed him away violently and put some distance between them.

'You told me to treat you the same as all the others and that's exactly what I did!' he roared, gripping the filing cabinet to keep his balance, shocked and mildly disturbed that his cock was stiffening.

'You're a monster' Alex said, wiping her hands on her jeans, 'I'm going shopping- this is just too much, this place. I can't stay here.'

'Tough- you put in for it.' Gene said.

'You wonder why your wife left you?' Alex said shakily, 'Is that how you behaved around her?'

'Of course not.' Gene replied, 'You said you wanted to be treated in the same way I'd treat Carling and the others and I…. Oh fuck it- just go- go shopping- do what you want.'

Alex wrenched his office door open and fled.

oooxxxooo


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

Chapter Four

.

Do anything you wanna do.

.

'What did you do?' yelled Sam, hurtling in to Gene's office.

Gene shrugged but looked slightly shamefaced, 'She got me riled up with her lecturing; talking to me like I was some brain dead dickhead.'

'Which of course you could never be in a million years could you Gene?' Sam shook his head, 'I feel like a nanny stuck with two overgrown kids with personality disorders. Jesus.'

'She got her way in the end.' Gene said, 'She's gone shopping, pity none of the shops will actually be open.'

.

Alex hadn't gone shopping; she was in the Ladies with Annie.

'Don't let him get the better of you' Annie said, offering her a tissue, 'And never _ever_ let him see he's made you cry.'

'I'm not crying' Alex replied, as she took the tissue with a shaky hand and sniffed defiantly, 'I'm absolutely furious, I'm going to report him.' then she turned pale, 'Oh god, I forgot, he'll be at Sam's again tonight won't he? Unless he's made alternative arrangements.'

'I doubt he's had time.' Annie said, 'I think they've been giving the Hyde lot the run around all day. Do you want me to ask Sam?'

'If you could.' Alex gripped the hand basin in an effort to stop her hands shaking, 'I just can't face him. I'll have to find a hotel or something.'

Sam was hovering when Annie headed back to the incident room, 'Have you seen Alex?' he asked.

'In the Ladies' Annie said, 'She's pretty upset, the Guv manhandled her.'

'He did what ?- Oh Christ.' Sam rolled his eyes.

'Chucked her up against the filing cabinet.' Annie said, 'Gave her the full treatment.'

'Sometimes I just can't work out...' Sam took a deep breath, 'It's 1973, what am I thinking? What else did I expect?'

'But he's never done anything like that to me.' Annie said, 'Or Phyllis, or any other female officer. Why would he turn on her?'

'He says she lectured him.' Sam said, 'I'm not defending him, but red rag to a bull comes to mind.'

'She's worried about spending the night in your bedsit if he's going to be there.' Annie said.

'So am I.' Sam moved closer to Annie, 'I was hoping to spend time with you, and instead I'm refereeing those two.'

'I know a little bistro.' Annie whispered. 'Comfort food-if you're hungry.'

'I'm starving.' Sam told her. He reached out and let his finger slide gently down her cheek, 'Pick you up at half past seven? That should give me time to sort them out.'

'I'll book a table.' Annie said.

They stood and smiled at each other for a few seconds and Sam knew he had been right to come back.

.

'I have to get to the shops' Alex said when Annie went back into the toilets; she pulled at Sam's too short jeans, 'Sam will want these back.'

'They'll be closed now.' Annie said, 'My aunt works in a Sue Ryder charity shop though, and she's a key holder. Maybe we can sort something just until you can get to the real shops.'

Alex tried not to turn up her nose at the thought of musty second hand clothes, 'Thanks Annie.'

She was quite taken aback at the array of clothes on offer, 'I thought these were austere times.' she said, as she tried on cotton drill trouser known as loons, summery indian cotton tops, and a choice of leather jackets.

' Ut ah-glam rock' Annie reminded her, holding up a leather catsuit, 'and Suzi Quatro.'

'Or Mrs Peel' Alex giggled. 'Try it on, Sam can be your Steed.'

Annie shook her head, 'No way, you try it on.'

'Ok' Alex whipped back into the changing room.

When she re-emerged Annie grinned, 'I dare you to walk into the incident room wearing that and kick Gene's shot leg out from under him.'

'He'd have a fit.' Alex said, looking in the cheval mirror at the tight black leather catsuit and her long dark hair cascading onto her shoulders. A song her father had sung to her when she was a tiny tot came into her head, 'Do anything you wanna do' by Eddie and Hot Rods. She the realised that because she was only going to be in this world until she got well in the other one she actually could do anything she wanted to do. She could be a whole different person.

Annie picked up a pair of flat black zipped boots with a snakeskin pattern, 'Try these, I've got a grey pair, they're comfortable but they also look fab.'

'I didn't realise there were so many great clothes in the se...' Alex stopped abruptly, she had been about to say the seventies, but realised she would sound crazy, 'the Sue Ryder shops.' she finished.

Annie packed the clothes Alex had chosen into psychedelic carrier bags, 'Are you having this?' she asked, holding up the catsuit.

Alex shook her head.

'Oh go on- you might get invited to a party.' Annie said.

'Ok, why not?' Alex said. 'Do they have new knickers here?' she asked shyly.

'No, but I have.' Annie said, 'I keep half a dozen new pairs in case there's ever a knicker shortage. I know, I'm crazy, it's just a phobia I have.I've got a couple of pairs in my locker at work, you can have them.'

Alex looked like she might burst into tears at any moment, 'You've been so kind Annie- I'm not usually this emotional. I don't know what's wrong with me.'

'You've had a bad day.' Annie sympathised, 'I know you think Gene's a pig, and first impressions are usually right...'

'Pigs have better manners.' Alex said, taking out the purse she had found in the pocket of the Crombie coat when she arrived, 'I'm going to take that cream leather biker jacket too- next time Hunt tries to maul me hopefully his sweaty mitts will slide off.'

'Comes to nine pounds and fifty pence.' Annie said.

Alex peered at the funny looking notes in her purse, found a tenner and passed it to Annie. 'Make it ten- as it's for charity.'

'At the weekend we'll go to Chelsea Girl and Kendall's.' Annie promised.

.

'You'll have to find somewhere else to stay tonight.' Sam told Gene, over a quick scotch in the Railway Arms.

Gene looked at Nelson and Nelson pretended not to notice.

'You must have loads of spare bedrooms.' Gene remarked to the landlord, leaning over the bar. 'Do you have anywhere a weary DCI can rest his carcass? Seeing as how someone who I thought was a friend has let me down.'

'I can sort something out for you- at a cost.' Nelson said.

'Good lad!' Gene said, turning to Sam, 'See? Sorted. You can tell little Miss Posh Knickers she can sleep easy tonight.'

'You'll need to arrange something more permanent though, won't you?' Sam said, 'And Alex, where's she supposed to stay? She won't want to shack up with me forever.'

'Maybe the two of us could get a place together.' Gene suggested drily.

'Pretty sure she'd rather cohabit with Idi Amin' Sam muttered. 'Right, I'm off to meet Annie. See you tomorrow.'

Gene waved his empty glass at Nelson, a beatific smile on his face. His new lodgings were just the ticket, beer and scotch on tap and when he'd had enough he only had to crawl upstairs. But as one scotch followed another he began to feel slightly guilty about the way he'd treated his new DS.

.

Alone in the bedsit, Alex had time to reflect on her situation and it frightened her. It was all very well assuming that like Sam she would have a chance to get back to 2006, but what if she didn't get that chance ? What if she was stuck in 1973 forever? To take her mind off her fears she decided to try on her new-ish clothes. She had paraded in front of the mirror in almost every combination of outfit except the leather catsuit, and had satisfied herself that the clothes she had chosen were practical enough to see her through in CID until she could get to the shops at the weekend. She picked up the catsuit and smiled, sliding her hand under the soft nap of the leather and holding it up to examine it. She'd never wear it in public. She hadn't a clue why she'd bought it. She peered into the murky mirror and back at the suit, removing the plum coloured trousers and indian cotton tunic she was wearing, she stepped into the catsuit and pulled up the zip- smiling shyly as she posed in front of the mirror and her long hair fell around her face; the suit was a little snug, sprayed on snug actually. She didn't look like herself at all. Where had DI Alex Drake, harassed 21st century single mum gone?

'Mrs Bolly! You in there?'

The shout made her almost jump out of her skin. Shit! It was that awful DCI.

'Go away!' she said shrilly.

He hammered on the door, 'Let me in'

'Are you completely mad?' she shouted through the door, 'There is no way you're coming in here.'

'I wanna apologise' he yelled , 'We got off on the wrong foot. I'm here to make amends. Let me in!'

'Go away.' she begged, tugging frantically at the zip of the catsuit and hoping he wouldn't barge in anyway.

'I need to sort it out with you' he shouted, 'I'm coming in.'

'Don't you dare' she replied, 'I'll report you to your superior officer- this is harassment.' She realised that the zip was stuck, 'Oh no' she whimpered.

She was even more horrified when the handle on the door turned and she remembered she hadn't locked it.

'I'm not going to touch you, I give you my word' he said, 'But I'm coming in.'

She pushed on the other side of the door uselessly, 'Go away.' she begged, still grappling with the stuck zip.

But he was too strong for her to hold off. She darted to the other side of the room and stood as tall as she could, hoping to brazen it out. She wasn't scared of him, she just didn't want him there and she didn't want him to see her dressed up in leather.

'Look Bollykeks...' he began as he stepped into the room. 'Jesus Christ!' he gasped as he saw what she was wearing, 'If that's what you're planning on wearing to work there's going to be a lot of deliriously happy men in the incident room.' he gawped at her, blinking in astonishment.

Alex grabbed the tunic top and held it in front of her ineffectually, 'Shut up- what I do in my time off is none of your damn business.'

'Quite right sweetheart.' Gene nodded, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth and pulling a half bottle of Johnnie Walker from his coat pocket, 'Peace offering. Drink?'

'I wish you'd go' Alex said numbly.

'Alright.' he looked strangely gauche and suddenly seemed to have sobered up; he put the half bottle of scotch on the table, 'Well, I'm sorry- for earlier. I was out of order. It won't happen again. No touching of any kind- ever.'

Alex nodded. 'Good.'

'Right' he nodded too, 'so we start again from scratch?'

'Fine' Alex agreed. 'I don't intend to do any more typing for junior officers though. I'm a DS.'

'Yes you are' he agreed, his eyes travelling up and down her leather clad legs, 'Anyway..I'll let you get on with whatever it was you were doing before I interrupted you- Night.'

'I was only trying clothes on.' Alex explained hurriedly, 'I don't have a leather fetish or anything.'

'Pity' Gene smiled briefly, pulling open the door.

'You could stay for one drink.' Alex relented, wondering what the hell she was doing.

'I could' he said, turning and making for the saggy chair.

Alex grabbed a couple of mugs and poured out a tiny measure of scotch for Gene and a larger one for herself; she handed his to him carefully, stretching so she didn't get too close.

Gene frowned into the bottom of the mug but didn't comment on the measly measure. He held it up to her, 'Welcome t' Manchester Bolls.'

'Thanks' Alex held her mug aloft briefly before taking a swig of the scotch,she gathered up the loons and the tunic top and headed to the bathroom, 'I'll just get out of this.'

'Don't worry on my account.' Gene remarked lazily, 'You'll get no complaints from me.'

Alex scuttled into the bathroom, shut the door and began tugging at the zip to no avail, it wouldn't budge, it was stuck fast. 'Damn!' she muttered under her breath, what had possessed her to try the thing on again? And what had possessed her to offer Gene Hunt a drink; sometimes she despaired of her ingrained public school manners.

'You alright in there?' he called, after a few minutes had passed.

'Er- fine.' she replied, 'If you've finished your drink you can go if you like. Don't wait for me.'

'OK,' he replied.

She listened at the door, there was no sound of him moving. Maybe he'd gone and not closed the door behind him. She listened for a bit longer and then opened the bathroom door. He was still there, half asleep in the chair. He jerked awake and stared at her.

'Changed your mind?' he asked. 'What are you, moonlighting as catwoman or something?'

'The zip's stuck.' she confessed bleakly, 'I can't get the sodding thing off.'

'Bet I can' Gene said eagerly.

'No thanks' she said.

'Sometimes when things get stuck it's because you panic and it just makes it worse.' Gene said sagely, 'Let me have a go, I promise I won't look at anything I shouldn't look at.'

'Oh bugger, go on then, but look away.' she instructed, feeling her face flaming with embarrassment and looking away herself.

He stood up and hobbled over to her. To her surprise he smelled quite nice, some kind of old fashioned spicy aftershave with overtones of the scotch he'd just drank. She continued to look away as his nimble fingers got to work in the zip.

'It's caught on an inner piece of leather' he said, 'I'm gonna have to slide my finger down there to try and free it. Do I have your permission?'

'Just bloody hurry up.' Alex said.

As his long finger slid down between her breasts her breath hitched involuntarily, her heart was racing crazily, she glanced at him and saw his streaky blonde head bowed inches away from her face. His skin was pockmarked, but somehow it wasn't unattractive, his eyelashes were incredibly long: she looked away quickly, wondering how and why something was stirring between her legs. She felt the leather give as he freed the zip and moved back from her.

'Try it now.' he said quietly.

She pulled it down a little and looked up to thank him. True to his promise he had averted his eyes. 'Thanks.' she whispered, 'Guess you deserve another drink- help yourself.'

'No, you're alright, I'll leave you in peace.' he said, pouting slightly, 'Don't be late in the morning.'

'I won't.' she said. 'where are you staying?'

'At the Railway Arms.' he said.

'Oh good- well- thanks again.' she said awkwardly.

'Night' he said.

In bed she was restless, not able to work out how an overweight, smoke kippered, shabby DCI had made her feel so weak with desire, and when sleep finally came it was filled with fragmented dreams of his hands, his closeness, his eyelashes, his mouth.

.

A/n- I'm not sure if there was A Sue Ryder shop in Manchester in 1973 or at any time, but I've used it to fit the story.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

Chapter Six

.

A crash course for the ravers.

.

'Well that's it then, I'm a fallen woman.' Annie said.

Sam moved in closer, 'My favourite kind.'

'Hmm.' she rolled away from him, 'Time to shake a leg- Sir.'

Sam gave a belly laugh and pulled her back, 'Ten more minutes.'

'To do what?' Annie whispered.

They lay locked together in her bed.

'Can I move in?' Sam asked, looking into her eyes.

'I don't know.' Annie replied, 'It seems a bit... sudden.I don't know if you're so eager because you want to be with me or because you want to avoid your new lodgers.'

'To be with you.' Sam said, 'My lodgers will disperse at some point, Gene is already making himself at home at the Railway Arms, and the bedsit is far too grungy for Alex.'

Annie looked around the bedroom of her little flat. She had tried sharing before and it hadn't worked out, but that was with a female flatmate, she looked at Sam, wondering if he was trying to show her he was serious and going to be staying. 'I'll think about it.' she said.

Sam smiled and leaned forward to kiss her, 'Good.'

.

Sam and Annie went to great lengths to appear to arrive at the station separately. As Sam arrived a few minutes after Annie, Gene was standing by the steps staring at a red Ford Capri with an intense expression in his eyes.

'Morning' Sam said.

'Morning' Gene sounded jolly, and nodded towards the Capri. 'I've added that to the car pool- for you and other officers to make use of.'

'You have?' Sam frowned suspiciously; usually Gene was the only one allowed to drive anything flash.

Gene's expression intensified even more as Alex came into view. He watched as she walked carefully across the car park looking like a hippy chick in flared loons , indian cotton top and and a beaded waistcoat, her long hair lifting in the breeze.

'Looks like she's planning to head to Glastonbury.' Sam joked.

'More to this one than meets the eye.' Gene said softly, 'Morning Bolls!'

'Good morning.' Alex said, looking from Sam to Gene.

'Did you sleep well?' Gene asked.

'Yes thanks, I had a very peaceful night.' Alex replied pleasantly.

Sam was confused, sensing something had changed between them. Alex carried on into the station, and Gene watched her go.

'What do reckon my chances are?' he asked Sam.

'What do you mean?' Sam asked.

'With Lady Poshknickers ...think I've got a shot at it?' Gene asked.

'Are you being serious?' Sam asked.

Gene shrugged, 'Let's just say I saw another side to our new DS last night, a side that got the old juices going, quite a woman, that DS Drake, I may have met my match.'

'At the risk of feeling your fist in my gut, I feel I must point out that you've less chance of copping off with Alex than I have of growing a bushy ginger beard.' Sam said, 'And anyhow, aren't you forgetting Mrs Hunt? I'm sure this traffic warden is only a blip.'

'He's that all right' Gene agreed, 'A toerag blip and a berk to boot. No- Mrs Hunt and me are no more. I must make the best of it and move on to better things.' he smiled at Sam, a determined expression on his face, flicked his dog-end at a passing panda car, and started to climb the steps to the station.

Sam followed, 'Hang on- I thought you spent last night at the Arms? How did you see Alex?'

'I went to your hovel to apologise to her.' Gene said, 'She was in a spot of bother and I helped her out.'

Sam wondered if he had landed on yet another planet, since when did Gene Hunt apologise to anyone about anything?

Gene turned, 'Fancy a little wager? I get into Drakes knickers- within a week.'

Sam looked horrified, 'It's too early in the morning to even contemplate that scenario.'

'Stop being such a girl, Dorothy- Keg of bitter? Bottle of Johnnie Walker?'

'A case of Johnnie Walker.' Sam said, 'Because I know I'm not going to have to pay up.'

Gene went through the door ,letting it swing in Sam's face, as he got through it Gene was waiting, 'Look and learn Sammy boy.' he said. 'Right, let's get Carling sorted out.'

.

In the incident room Gene plonked himself on Alex's desk, from which the typewriter had miraculously disappeared.

'Right! As you know, one of our own has been falsely accused of a crime that he most certainly did not commit,' Gene began, 'I need you all to be be squeaky clean and vigilant in case more of us end up in a similar situation. I am going to be working together with the cream of the department-DI Tyler and DS Drake- to clear Ray's name. He will be vindicated!'

Sam and Alex exchanged glances; even Annie looked flabbergasted.

Gene swivelled and looked at Alex, 'DS Drake, I'd like you to interview Ray Carling. You don't know him, therefore you have no preconceived opinions or prejudices. We need to establish every movement he made on the evening in question.' he turned back towards Sam, 'Tyler, we need to speak to anyone he may have come in contact with on that evening. Take the plo... take Cartwright with you.'

'Um...where is Ray?' Sam asked.

Gene looked over at Chris, who nodded. 'He's in the interview room.' Gene said, smiling at Alex, 'Looking forward to your attentions Bolly. Chris can sit in on the interview, you can show him how it's done.'

.

Ray's whole demeanour was defensive from the start. Alex sat in front of him with a file and opened her notebook, pen poised.

'So you're the tart who's trying to step into my shoes?' Ray muttered.

'I'm DS Alex Drake.' Alex said quietly.

'I'm DS Ray Carling.' Ray replied, fiddling with the grubby sling supporting his arm.

'DCI Hunt has asked me to interview you.' Alex said, 'So shall we start with a run through of your movements on the evening in question?'

Ray lit a cigarette, rolled his eyes and looked at Chris, 'Waste of time.I've already told the Guv it weren't me.'

'Shall we start at the hospital?' Alex suggested.'You met a nurse, what was her name?

'Cilla' Ray said sulkily. 'I had my wound dressed, had to wait sodding ages. All I wanted was to get to the pub, I needed a bloody drink.'

'Did Cilla dress your wound' Alex asked.

'No- some boot-faced old battle axe. I'd already scored with Cilla and we had plans to meet on her night off.' Ray sighed, tapping ash into the ashtray.

You didn't touch her inappropriately or do anything that could constitute sexual assault?' Alex asked, scribbling in her note book.

'Of course I bloody didn't- Cilla's not the one who's accusing me.' Ray said.

Alex checked the file; there was no victim's name, she turned to Chris, 'There's no victim's name in here.'

'No- well we don't know who she is.' Chris said, 'Hyde know, but we don't.'

'Right.' Alex said, she turned her attention back to Ray, 'So, when you were finished at the hospital you left and made your way to The Railway Arms?'

Ray nodded.

'And you went straight there, you didn't stop off anywhere?' Alex asked.

'No-I got in a taxi and went to the pub.' Ray said.

'And who was in the pub?' Alex asked.

'It would be easier to say who wasn't.' Ray said, 'Everyone was there; the Guv, Chris, Phyllis, Tyler.'

'So what time did you leave the hospital?' Alex asked.

'Around seven.' Ray shrugged, 'I guess.'

'And you arrived at the Railway Arms?'

'Dunno, twenty past?' Ray fidgeted.

'How long did you stay in there with all these witnesses?' Alex asked.

'Witnesses?'

'DCI Hunt and the others.'

'Til I were bladdered.' Ray said. 'I felt a bit woozy and decided to have an early night. It was about half past nine, could have been ten.'

'So how did you get home?' Alex asked.

'I took another taxi.' Ray said.

'On your own?' Alex asked.

'Yeah' Ray took another cigarette from his open pack and lit up from the stub of the previous one.

'Did you see anyone you knew?' Alex asked.

'No' Ray replied.

'Could anyone who knew you have seen you arriving home? A neighbour? Shopkeeper?' Alex asked.

'Dunno- I don't have much to do with the neighbours, they don't like coppers.' Ray said.

'Have you got the number of the taxi firm?' Alex asked.

'Speedy Cabs- think it's 4658' Ray said.

'So when you arrived home what did you do?' Alex asked.

'Had a piss.' Ray said, 'Hit the sack. Next thing I knew those bastards from Hyde were hammering on the door.'

'At what time?' Alex asked.

'Early hours, about two- three? I don't know.' Ray shrugged.

'So there's a block of around four to five hours where you could have been doing anything?' Alex said, 'Where you saw nobody and nobody can back up your claim of being at home in bed?'

'I thought you were supposed to be helping me?' Ray got ratty, 'You sound like you're trying to land me in it.'

'No' Alex said carefully, 'I'm just trying to establish the facts. It would help if there was someone who could verify that you arrived home when you said you did, so I'm hoping the taxi firm log their pick ups. Sam is also making enquiries so we might know more when he gets back.'

Ray shook his head, 'I've got a feeling you don't want me to be innocent. I mean you're a DS, supposedly, and I'm a DS, some might say this station isn't big enough for both of us.'

'I'm not planning on being here long.' Alex assured him, tiring of his attitude and feeling a little prickly, 'If you think I'm after your niche you've quite mistaken. DCI Hunt asked me to interview you and I've done so..' she finished jotting down notes, closed the notebook and stood up.

Chris, who had seemed to be nodding off, stood up too, 'Ma'am'

'You don't have to call her Ma'am you twonk, she's only a DS.' scoffed Ray.

Alex raised her eyebrows at Ray, 'I'm trying to remain impartial but you're making it very difficult.' she told him. 'for all I know you could be a rapist. I'm sorry you don't feel I'm working with your best interests in mind and maybe I'm not, I'm working to find the truth, and to be frank, your attitude towards me isn't helping. Would you have behaved in the same way if I had been a man?'

'Get stuffed.' Ray mumbled, looking down at the table.

'Fine.' Alex said. She smiled at Chris, 'Did DCI Hunt say where Mr Carling was to go after the interview?'

'No' Chris replied.

'Better ask Phyllis to find him a nice comfortable cell then.' Alex said, making a hasty retreat.

.

She went back to the incident room and swept into Gene's office, forgetting to knock. He was sitting at his desk looking at a tatty photo with a desolate expression on his face. Alex knew immediately she shouldn't have burst in on him. He opened a drawer and tucked away the photo quickly.

'Knocking's gone out of fashion I take it?' he said icily.

'Sorry' she said.

'So?' his expression recovered,but his eyes remained haunted. 'Find out anything new?'

'Not really.' she put her notes in front of him, 'Is there any chance he could be guilty? I mean, he obviously has misogynistic tendencies and possibly deep rooted issues regarding power, or lack of it. Do you know anything about his private life? His track record regarding his sexual preferences?'

'What do you mean by preferences?' Gene sat up.

'Well, could he be repressing his sexuality ? Could he be gay?'

Gene roared with laughter, 'Ray? Gay? And by gay I take it you don't mean deliriously happy- you mean a poofter. Bloody hell, it's a good thing he's not in this room'

'He could be hiding it.' Alex said.

'We don't tend to hide our 'preferences' around here luv' Gene said, looking her up and down, 'Have to say, if you were to ask me about my preferences, I'd veer towards your alter ego. Don't feel you have to dress down for work. I can take anything you'd like to flaunt at me and still you'd have me begging for more.'

Alex opened her mouth and shut it again. A flashback of his long finger sliding between her skin and the leather of the catsuit played in her head. She cleared her throat, 'I told you I was just trying it on for fun.'

'Next time you want fun invite me.' Gene said softly, 'It's always better with two.' he pulled at his tie, 'Bloody hell Bolls, you've got me all hot under the collar just thinking about it.'

'Just read the notes.' she said primly.

'Dominatrix?' Gene said quietly, 'Is that the word I'm looking for?'

Alex coloured up, ' Don't know, is it?' she said, flustered, 'you know this is highly inappropriate don't you?'

Gene exhaled deeply, 'Yes- but I can't un-see what I've seen- and you- in that attire -is branded on my brain.'

'Maybe I should give your brain a bath.' she said. 'Cleanse it of impurities.'

'You'd need a vat of Ajax.' Gene said, leaning back in his chair, 'You're a funny woman, Bolly, you look so straight and frigid, but I bet you're a right little raver underneath.'

'You're never going to find out.' Alex said. 'If it eases your mind to think I'm frigid, feel free to think it.'

'Don't dash my hopes.' he said, 'Never say never eh?'

There was a sharp rap on the door.

Gene looked at her, 'Someone with manners, obviously.'

'Obviously' Alex agreed.

'Come in!' Gene yelled, but then he wished he hadn't as Frank Morgan entered.

'Gene' he said.

'What the hell do you want?' Gene said.

'Black passed on your message' Morgan said, 'I honestly don't know what you hope to gain by hiding Ray Carling.'

'Carling's on the lamb,'Gene said, ' haven't a clue where he is.'

'You're not a good liar Gene' Morgan said tightly. He turned to Alex, 'I don't think we've met.'

'DS Alex Drake.' Alex said, taking the hand that Morgan had offered and shaking it as briefly as she could. She had guessed his hand would be damp and clammy and she was right. The was something about him that made her skin crawl.

'DCI Frank Morgan, Hyde' he smiled.

Alex moved behind Gene, standing at his shoulder.

Morgan raised his eyebrows, 'Like that is it?'

Alex had only wanted to put distance between her and Morgan, but she realised the move could be seen as showing her allegiance to Gene. She stood very still.

'She's my DS.' Gene said, 'We have a professional relationship.'

'That's what they're calling it these days is it?- How novel.' Morgan said.

Gene stood up, 'I'll walk you to the door Frank.'

'Anyone would think you didn't trust me.' Morgan said. ' Look this is ridiculous. I need to interview a suspect and you're preventing it- I may have to report you to the Commissioner.'

'Whatever' Gene said, opening the door and waiting for Morgan to go through it.

Morgan turned to Alex, 'I'm sure you think you're on the right side Alex, but you couldn't be more wrong. You'll see. It will all become clear. If you find you need me ring Hyde, I'll do all I can to assist you.' he smiled and walked through the door with Gene closely behind him.

Alex waited until the two men had left the incident room; she checked to see if anyone was watching her before opening the top drawer of Gene's desk. She pulled out the photo carefully and looked; it showed a much younger Gene, possibly in his late twenties, and another blond man who couldn't have been anything but his brother as they looked so alike. They were leaning against a wall at the front of a terraced house, holding up large beer bottles and smiling for the camera. Before she knew what she was doing, Alex rubbed her thumb gently over Gene's face. He was a looker alright, before the beer belly had climbed on board, but then she realised he was still handsome, and more imposing somehow, than the carefree young man in the photo. She put the photo back in exactly the same place she had removed it from and slid the drawer shut. As she walked back around the desk a drumming began in her ears and she felt incredibly dizzy. Blackness crept over from the back of her head and she fell to the floor, ghostly voices in her head.

.

'_How's the surviving member of the lemming twins doing?'_

'_Not great- don't let the family hear you referring to her as that.'_

'_Are they turning the machine off?'_

' _Not yet.'_

.

Gene walked back into his office and found Alex face down on the floor.

'Drake!' he yelled, kneeling down beside her and pulling her inert body into his arms, 'What the hell? Wake up you dozy...'

Sam walked in as Gene was about to slap her face. 'What's going on?'

'I just found her like this.' Gene shook Alex roughly and she opened her eyes.

'What happened?' she mumbled.

'You tell me.' Gene said, looking highly uncomfortable at holding her in his arms but seeming not to know what to do with her, 'Help me get her up.'he told Sam.

The two men pulled her up and plonked her in Gene's chair, 'I'll go and get her some water.' Gene said.

'I heard voices.' Alex told Sam when Gene had gone, 'I think they were from 2006. They were talking about turning off a machine.'

Sam went pale, ' You're still alive then.'

Alex turned even paler, 'But not for long by the sound of it.' her voice rose, becoming almost hysterical, 'What am I going to do? How can I let them know I'm here? That I'm going to fight to get home?'

'That's the thing' Sam said bleakly, 'There's not a lot you can do except keep fighting. They can't hear you. You just have to fight like hell to keep alive.'

oooxxxooo


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

Chapter Seven

.

Pies and stuff

.

Everyone in the Railway Arms turned to look as Gene walked in with Alex.

'Sit there' he ordered, pointing to a vacant table.

Alex sat down quickly, her legs still feeling like they belonged to someone else.

' A large brandy and a scotch.' Gene told Nelson. ' Give us one of them pies as well.'

He took the brandy and the pork pie and placed them in front of Alex.

'What's that?' she asked.

'Blimey, you have led a sheltered life. It's a pork pie.' Gene said, 'I reckon you need to eat, it's probably why you passed out.'

'I know it's a pork pie.' Alex said tetchily, 'I just don't know why you'd think I'd find it remotely tempting.'

'Well I'm sorry Nelson's cuisine doesn't live up to your expectations.' Gene said, 'But it's either that or crisps, take your pick.' He strode back to the bar, muttering something about bloody stuck up women.

Alex took a gulp of the brandy and felt it trickle down into her empty stomach. Just looking at the crusty lump in front of her made her feel queasy. Gene stayed at the bar, chatting to Nelson and a couple of regulars. The phone on the end of the bar rang and it was for him.

Alex watched and tried to listen as he was speaking into it, but the drumming in her ears became louder. She felt like she was in a vacuum. Gene put the phone down and glanced over at her. He picked the phone back up and made a call. When he ended the call he walked over to her.

'You feeling better?' he looked annoyed that she hadn't touched the pork pie.

'A little.' she lied.

'I have to go.' he said, 'Sam's coming in. You stay here and wait for him.'

'I'm ok, I'll come with you.' she said, starting to stand.

'Stay there. Do as you're told.' he rapped, 'And eat some of that bloody will bring you another brandy.'

Alex didn't know why she obeyed him meekly. She told herself it was because she was too weak and woozy to do anything else. She also didn't know why she felt the need to cling to him. Why she felt safe and protected around him. She was mystified at her behaviour, where had the independent career woman disappeared to? It was because she was so scared she realised, terrified of this totally alien world where she didn't belong. She drew a line at eating the pie though.

.

Clyde the letting agent had two flats for Gene to view. Both in the same block a stones throw from the station and therefore almost identical. One was very drab, decorated, if that was the word, in shades of black and grey, but the other was slightly more cheerful, and cleaner, with olive green and mauve decor.

'This one.' Gene said, 'I take it the rent's cheap?'

' You always squeeze my balls Mr Hunt.' Clyde looked pained.

'I most certainly do not.' Gene said. 'Ten pound a week seems more than fair.'

Clyde nodded, he knew he wasn't going get any more from Mr Hunt, but the Guv was a good payer, even if he expected hefty discounts.

'She'll move in soon as.' Gene said.

'She? I thought it was for one of your officers?' Clyde said.

'It is.' Gene replied over his shoulder as he strode out of the flat.

His next stop was the marital home. It felt strange having to ring the bell. He waited impatiently on the step.

Gloria opened the door, 'Come in.'

'You can just hand it to me.' Gene said.

'I haven't packed your bag.' Gloria said, 'Come in you great lummox, you're making the step look untidy.'

Gene went in and hobbled up the creaky stairs. Gloria followed. She stood in the bedroom doorway as he grabbed a holdall and began pulling shirts and suits from the wardrobe.

'You seem in a hurry.' Gloria said. 'You're creasing them shirts. Fold them.'

Gene glared at her and screwed up the shirt in his hand before plunging it into the bag. 'Trying to get out of here before Bert comes back for his tea.' he said.

'His name's Bill.' Gloria said, 'And he's down the Legion, keeping out of the way.' she took a deep breath and stood up straight, arms crossed over her well upholstered bosom, a Lana Turner leftover from another era, 'I think I may have acted a bit hasty.' she said.

'That right?' Gene paused briefly and looked at his wife, 'Never mind- act in haste repent at leisure.'

'Can you get rid of him?' Gloria asked, 'He's so bloody boring. I can't watch my telly programmes because he's here in the evenings- and he's lacking in some departments, y'know.' she looked pointedly at Gene's crotch.

Gene zipped the bag, 'Sorry Glo- you've made your bed and you have to lie in it. I'm sure you can teach Bert a thing or two while you're lying there- be inventive.' he walked towards the doorway but she didn't move.

'You could send him packing.' she said.

'I could, but he's done me a favour.' Gene replied. 'Excuse me.'

He pushed past her and went down the stairs.

Gloria clattered after him. 'You'll be back- few weeks of those canteen dinners and you'll be longing for one of my meat and potato pies.'

Gene smiled at her, 'I have a feeling you'll miss my meat and two veg more than I'll miss yours love.' The front door slammed shut as he left.

As he walked back to the pub he frowned. He had a feeling he was about to make a complete arse of himself. Never shit on your own doorstep had been a rule he had always lived by. But that Bolly woman had somehow wormed her hoity toity way into her head; he hadn't realised he was capable of such lurid fantasies until now. Even 'Just Jugs' bored him since he'd seen Alex Drake in that catsuit. He pulled his tie off and shoved it in his pocket as he strode towards the Railway Arms, his only concession to Gene Hunt in casual mode as opposed to Gene Hunt DCI.

When he entered the pub Ray was standing at the bar with a face like a wet weekend in Skegness.

'I thought I told you to keep out of sight.' Gene said.

'I have been out of sight' Ray answered balefully, 'That stuck up cow had me put in a cell, Phyllis felt sorry for me and let me out.'

'Only after he promised to keep me topped up with port and lemons.' Phyllis added, sucking on an Embassy.

'Where is she?' Gene looked round.

'Who?' asked Phyllis.

'DS Drake.' he jerked his head towards the table where he'd left Alex. 'And where's Tyler? We're supposed to be going somewhere later this evening.'

'Sam left with Annie a few minutes ago.' Phyllis shrugged, 'Didn't see the other one go.'

'That's your new pet name for her is it?' Gene asked, 'The Other One?'

'No it's mine.' Ray said, 'She's an also ran.' He swigged his pint and looked sour-faced.

'Well, it's nice to think she was made to feel so welcome.' Gene said, 'I'd better go and look for her.'

'Why bother? Hopefully she's in the canal.' Ray muttered.

'She's an officer under my care just the same as you,' Gene said, leaning closer to Ray, 'and if you don't want to end up in a cell in Hyde, I suggest you go to ground pdq. It's only a matter of time before Morgan tracks you down.'

.

Alex had a feeling she was being followed as she walked the streets. She had taken a bus into Manchester city centre but as soon as she had stepped off it she had felt woozy again. She had looked for Chelsea Girl where she hoped to do a little shopping and not found it, all the time feeling like she could pass out. Then she realised she didn't quite know how to get back to the station or the Railway Arms or even Sam's bedsit. Fear made her panic as she set off in the direction she hoped was the right one and it wasn't long before she realised it probably wasn't. Nowhere looked familiar. She kept walking on trembling legs, her back aching like mad, and suddenly became aware that she had a kerb crawler. The muscles in her stomach contracted in fear; she didn't feel anywhere near strong enough to fend off an attacker. Her eyes slid surreptitiously to the road beside her, hoping against hope it would be Gene or Sam. It wasn't. It might possibly have been Morgan but she didn't look long enough to see for sure. Not for the first time she cursed this archaic world and longed for her phone. There was a phone box, but she didn't know any numbers except 999. She wondered if she dialled 999 if she would get through to Manchester and Salford- what if it went to Hyde? Also, if she pulled open the heavy door of the phone box and stepped inside the kerb crawler had her cornered. She increased her pace, knowing it was impossible to out-walk a car, fear curling in her stomach. 'Please' she whispered faintly under her breath. She began to wonder if she passed out on the pavement she would leave this awful world and wake up in 2006. Suddenly she saw the bronze Cortina going way over the speed limit on the other side of the road- the brakes slammed on and Luton van nearly went into the back off it.

Gene got out, the van driver began yelling at him, but as soon as the big DCI started walking towards the van it took off. Gene crossed the road. As he did so the kerb crawler took off too. Alex got a better look. She was sure it was Morgan.

'Streetwalking now Bolls? I'm damn sure you're moonlighting.' Gene said, then he quickly followed up with a 'Bloody hell, steady on.' as Alex fell into his arms.

'Sorry' she gasped, 'I think I'm going to pass out.'

Gene managed to scoop her up without feeling her up too much, and carried her across the busy street back to the car, stopping the traffic, ignoring the tooting car horns and wolf whistles.

When she came round she was in the passenger seat of the Cortina and he was staring at her.

'You didn't eat a crumb of that pie did you?' he accused.

She shook her head, 'Sorry.'

'And you're wondering why you're passing out all over the place?' he said unsympathetically, 'I don't know, you women.'

'Just lump us all together.' Alex replied, 'You men.'

'Why did you leave the pub?' he asked.

'I thought I'd just do a bit of shopping, but I couldn't find the shop I was looking for.' she replied, closing her eyes. 'Stop talking please.'

Gene scowled and started up the Cortina. Alex kept her eyes firmly closed, she was safe now. He had come to her rescue. She opened one eye carefully and glanced at his hand on the gearstick before snapping it shut again. He was a maniac driver, maybe safe wasn't quite the word.

When the Cortina screeched to a halt she opened her eyes again. She stared up at a block of flats that wouldn't have looked out of place in some Eastern European country.

'Found you somewhere to live.' Gene stated.

'Not here?' she groaned.

'Well sorry there's no view onto Kensington Gardens Madam.' he said acidly, 'But this is Manchester in case you hadn't noticed. Take it or leave it.'

'Show me then.' she said wearily.

.

She stared around the flat silently. It wasn't quite as bad as she had imagined. Someone had loved it once; enough to paint it in those awful muted shades of mauve and olive. Compared to Sam's bedsit it was spacious and airy, she felt quite touched that Gene had gone to the trouble of finding it for her. He stood by the window waiting for her verdict.

She nodded, 'Thanks.'

He inclined his head out of the window, 'The station's just over there, so you shouldn't get lost trying to find it.'

'Good.' she mumbled, suddenly feeling awkward. 'What about you, have you found anywhere to live yet?'

'The flat below this one is vacant, but I guessed you wouldn't want me as a neighbour.' his eyes were downcast.

'Don't see why not.' she said, 'It's not as though we'd be sharing is it? Makes no difference to me. As long as you don't play your Black Sabbath records all night.'

'Who?' he frowned.

Alex checked the bedrooms. There were two, both of similar size, quite large. At least he hadn't suggested they shared this flat. But the thought of him being downstairs was strangely comforting. There was something about him when you got him on his own and he wasn't posturing and bragging in front of his officers . Something little boy lost.

When she came back out of the bedroom he was smoking and staring out of the window.

'Yes, it'll do very well.' she said, 'I really don't mind if you want the flat below.'

'Very gracious of you.' he said drily, 'I'll think about it. Right, I'll take you back to Sam's and you can move your stuff in here when you want.'

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon; the sky a blitz of charcoal, apricot and pale blue.

'Lovely sunset.' Alex said quietly.

'See- it's not all bad.' Gene replied, smiling at her.

'No' she replied, not quite able to meet his gaze.

.

He tipped her out at Sam's.

'Aren't you coming in?' she asked.

'Bit of business to do.' he said, 'Ray's not out of the shit yet.'

Sam appeared and handed Alex the key to the bedsit before getting into the passenger seat she had vacated seconds before. Gene took off at speed with Sam just about managing to slam the door shut.

'So' said Sam, 'How's the wooing going?'

'Very well' Gene grinned, 'I'm in her good books because I've found her a flat.'

'Before you know it you'll be upstairs outside.' Sam said sarkily.

'Keep up Gladys, I've already got to upstairs _inside_.' Gene said. 'Hope you've been putting a bit aside for that crate of Johnnie Walker.'

Sam looked shocked, 'Upstairs _inside_? You've dreamt it.'

'I have dreamed of it since-many times,' Gene admitted, 'but the first time was for real.'

'I don't believe you.' Sam said, 'Where are we meeting your snout?'

'Your snout you mean.' Gene took a corner on two wheels.

'I thought it was someone you'd spoken to.' Sam looked suspicious, 'That's what he said on the phone anyway.'

Gene looked at Sam, 'You think someone's pulling our todgers? Collectively?'

Sam made a face.

Gene put his foot down on the accelerator, 'Be vigilant.' he pulled in near the viaduct where the informant had told them to meet him.

They had only just emerged from the Cortina and Gene was checking his gun when DI Black from Hyde appeared.

Gene sighed heavily, 'Shit, we walked into this one.'

Black put his hands up, eying Gene's gun with alarm, 'No need for that. I'm here to help.'

'Morgan sent you.' Sam stated flatly.

'He didn't' Black looked around furtively and pulled a file from a Fine Fare carrier bag. 'I'm taking a gigantic risk here. This didn't come from me.' he reached forward and held out the file. 'I came across it in Morgan's office, well the master copy's in Morgan's office, but I typed it up word for word even though some of it didn't make a lot of sense.'

Sam grabbed the file and flicked through it, his eyes widening, 'Morgan wouldn't leave something like this laying around.'

'It wasn't, it was in his safe.' Black said.

'How the hell did you get access to his safe?' Gene asked.

'Covertly- it took a lot of sneaking around.' Black looked mightily depressed, 'I came to Hyde from the Met. I left the Met when the stench of corruption in London became so stifling I couldn't stand it any longer. I really thought up here would be different, then I find I'm assigned to a DCI who's obsessed with running another DCI into the ground, and is prepared to use whatever means necessary to do it- and it may be a different kind of corruption, but it's still corruption. It's fucking with people's lives. Your DS didn't rape anybody. There was never a gang bang. There are no other suspects. Now I may not come out the other side from this. I've watched Morgan and I believe he's unhinged. If he finds out about this meeting...' he looked at Gene, 'What is it about you?' he asked, 'Why does he want you gone so badly?To the point where he'd risk his career and his sanity to do it?'

Gene looked unsettled, 'Dunno'

'You know he's one of the good guys don't you?' Sam said to Black, inclining his head towards Gene.

Black nodded, 'Will you promise me something? If I turn up dead you'll investigate it as murder, however much of an accident it appears to be.'

'No stone will be left unturned.' Gene assured him.

'Don't try to contact me in any way.' Black said, 'Just take what I've given you and use it against Morgan- get rid of him for good.'

'We'll try our best.' Sam said.

Gene stopped at an off-licence to get some cigarettes on the way back to the station. As soon as he'd gone into the shop Sam rifled through the folder and pulled a page from it. There was something there that he didn't want Gene to see quite yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

.

Skip the trifle.

.

Sam had been in a quandary since the meeting with DI Black. The only thing he knew for sure was that he needed to talk it over with someone but he couldn't decide between Alex and Annie.

Annie would be easier because he was closer to her but she didn't really understand the world she lived in. Alex knew more about the world they were in but he didn't want her to be freaked out about Gene, not now when they appeared to be getting on very well.

He glanced up from his desk and saw Gene and Alex exchanging looks across the smokey room. Ever since Gene had found her that flat but not tried to get his loafer through the door at the first available opportunity he had become Alex's golden haired blue eyed boy.

Quite what she was seeing that was different to what Sam was seeing he couldn't work out. Gene still yelled and thumped and punched and kicked and swore and burped and rip- roared through CID in his unique inimitable fashion.

Alex was helping Sam build a case against Morgan; they had been working on it for the last two days. Sam felt guilty for withholding information- key information, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell Alex. He glanced up again, she was standing in front of Gene, who had plonked himself on her desk, she had her hands on her hips and her eyes sparkled mischievously.

'You could take me out for dinner.' she was saying, 'Or you could ask- I might even say yes.'

'Why would I want to take you out to dinner?' Gene asked, looking her up and down hungrily. "If I make that sort of investment I need a good return.'

'You are such a sexist pig.' Alex giggled, 'Every day in every way you surprise me-even in the seventies I didn't think men like you still existed. I'm just saying that if you want to get back out into the meat market with the ladies you need someone to give you a few pointers- I can help you there.'

'Men like me?' Gene laughed, looking around the room, 'Take your pick love. There's a lot of us about. But if you've really got your heart set on me you could always invite me out to dinner- I might even say yes.'

Alex nodded, 'Alright then, I owe you for finding me the flat. Shall we say tonight? Eight o'clock?'

Gene looked slightly shocked but hid it quickly, 'I do believe you're on Mrs Lady Woman.'

Alex twirled away, 'Wear your green shirt, and leave that dreadful coat at home.'

Gene shot a triumphant look in Sam's direction. Sam shook his head in disbelief. Alex walked over to his desk with a smirk on her face.

'What are you playing at?' Sam muttered.

'What can you possibly mean?' Alex asked, smiling.

'Don't...' Sam paused, 'lead him on. You don't know what you're unleashing.'

'I'm not leading him on.' Alex picked up the sheet of paper Sam had just finished typing and studied it carefully, 'Unleashing, you make him sound like a dog'

'More like a wolf.' Sam said.

'A wolf- sounds exciting.' Alex said, 'I promise I'll be gentle with him if it puts your mind at rest.'

'My mind is never at rest.' Sam said, 'Right! Morgan. Shall we go through the report again? I want to get it off to D&C today if possible.'

.

He found Annie in the canteen munching on crispbreads.

'For heaven's sake -for the last time- you're not fat.' he said, sitting opposite her with a plate of steak and kidney pie, mash and well boiled cabbage.

Annie had gone off on one since Gene had called her Big Bum Betty.

'I feel my waist is thickening.' Annie replied, 'I could kill for a slice or two of cheese on toast.'

'Well have it then.' Sam said, 'You're beautiful, perfect.' he grabbed her hand.

'You only see what you want to see.' Annie replied miserably.

'Maybe, but what I see is a lovely woman who doesn't need to be chewing on cardboard.' Sam told her. He was still in two minds whether or not to tell her what he'd discovered on the paper he'd removed from Black's file. He wanted so badly to confide in someone and Annie was the obvious choice, but he knew it would lead to her asking questions about herself. He was tormented by the fear that his own father might have killed her and caused her to end up in Gene's world. He was sure she had no idea that she had died and he wanted to protect her from the truth. No, he couldn't confide in Annie, it would have to be Alex.

When he got back from the canteen Gene and Alex had disappeared to investigate a headless body seen floating in the canal. Sam wondered why Gene hadn't called him-Alex was obviously his preferred sidekick at the moment and Sam couldn't help but feel a little peeved. He noticed Chris was looking a little peeved too.

'You ok?' he asked him.

'I thought I might have had a chance with that Alex woman.' Chris said.

'Really?' Sam said.

'She was very friendly when she first arrived- always smiling at me.' he shrugged, 'still, I doubt she'll want more than one date with the Guv, I might strike it lucky.'

'One date with the Guv is surely enough for any right minded woman.' Sam agreed. But he wasn't so sure. The unsettling thing about Gene and Alex was that they already behaved like a couple. The oddest most unlikely pairing in the universe maybe, but still a couple.

.

Gene smiled as Alex giggled across the table and removed the strip of fat from her sirloin steak.

'You have to admit you were fooled to start with though.' she said, spearing a mushroom.

'I knew straight away.' Gene said, ' Waste of police time. If only the stupid twat had put his glasses on before ringing CID.'

The headless body in the canal had turned out to be a dressmakers dummy.

'It's a good thing you didn't call the divers in.' Alex said.

'I always like to check everything first.' Gene said, 'False alarms are a big part of police work.'

'I still think we should give the poor thing a decent burial.' Alex said, lifting her glass of Beaujolais and holding it towards him, 'Anyway, thanks for the flat. Have you found anywhere to live yet?'

Gene shook his head as he touched his glass to hers, 'I'm alright at the Arms.'

'You can't stay there forever.' Alex said.

'I'm sure something will turn up.' Gene said.

'Have you thought any more about the flat below me?' Alex asked, almost coyly; the wine must really be going to her head because sitting there opposite him, watching him working his way through his enormous steak, she felt an undeniable attraction towards him. She knew she was flirting but just couldn't seem to stop herself.

'Though about it, decided against it.' Gene said.

'Oh' Alex tried to hide her disappointment.

'It's a bit too tempting Bolly' he said, his eyes sliding away from hers, 'I'd be forever popping up to borrow a cup of sugar in the hope of finding you in a state of undress.'

'I do have a robe I could fling on.' she said helpfully. "How long were you with your common law wife Gene?'

He had to stop and think about it and even then he couldn't remember exactly, 'Dunno, 15, 16 years?'

'It's a long time with the same person.' she said softly, 'You must feel strange.'

'I feel fine.' he said tersely.

'Don't get prickly, I'm just saying.' she said. 'Did you ever play away?'

'Course I bloody didn't.' he replied, 'Well once... a long time ago. Why am I getting the third degree?'

'I just think that a man like you...' she stopped talking for a moment and stared at him, 'You don't seem like the faithful type.'

'Spot on' he said, 'Faithless, that's me.'

'I'm not trying to insult you.' she said, 'I just think, in our profession, there are so many opportunities for affairs and stuff.'

'Yeah well. I've never been short of offers.' he said, 'Suppose I'm just old fashioned and didn't follow them up.'

'But you're a free man now.' Alex said gently.

He looked up quickly. 'You offering then ?'

Alex sat up straight and fingered the rim of the wine glass, 'I'm not a slag.' she said, 'I had a godawful marriage with a man who always wanted something else. I just think maybe it's time I had a little fun. You're the same in a way- it's not your fault your wife kicked you out. You must wonder what you're missing.'

'Oh I do' Gene agreed with alacrity.

'A little bit of fun never hurt anyone.' Alex said, 'It can be a tonic for the most jaded individual.'

'Who are we talking about here?' Gene leaned forward slightly.

'I don't know.' Alex replied, wondering if she was getting into deep water.

Gene let his knife and fork clatter to his almost empty plate, 'Are you suggesting we skip dessert?'

Alex giggled again and looked over at the sweet trolley, 'I've seen you eying up that trifle.'

'I'm willing to forgo that pleasure if there's something better on offer.' Gene said.

'I do have a nice bottle of claret at home.' Alex said.

'What are we waiting for then?' Gene's hand went up for the bill.

.

They walked from the restaurant to the flat. She thought he looked slightly nervous and was touched. She also wondered what the hell she was doing. Maybe Sam was right; just what was she unleashing here?

In the flat her doubts crowded in even more. It was all very well flirting in a safe and busy restaurant, but now it was just the two of them. Her hand trembled as she opened the wine.

Gene was pacing the sitting room as she came out of the kitchen with the wine. He took the glass she offered but didn't thank her. He sipped the wine and made a face. 'That's your idea of a nice claret is it?'

She took a sip from her own glass and shrugged, 'I've had better.'

'Sure you have.' he nodded and sat on the sofa, 'Come here.'

She sat beside him, feeling apprehensive, when was he going to lunge at her? He looked so relaxed, like he was just having a drink with a friend, not like he was going to turn into some wild animal pawing at her and trying to get into her knickers. She dropped her head down, feeling tongue tied. He moved closer, his head dipping around to her face, his hand reached out and lifted her curtain of hair, as she caught his eye he smiled momentarily before his lips touched on hers gently.

Little thunder-shocks travelled at speed through her body as he licked her lips and she tentatively slid her arms around his neck as he kissed her harder. Their breathing quickened in tandem, as she moved against his chest she could feel his strong heart pumping. When she eventually emerged, gasping for breath and leaning back from him, he muttered, 'Beats the arse off trifle.'

She tried to remove hers arms from his neck but his hand gripped one of them, 'Where are you going?'

'Nowhere' she whispered.

'Good.' he moved in to kiss her again,one of his hands straying to her left breast and cupping it. Her nipple poked through the thin cotton. He took it as encouragement and moved over her. She felt helpless with unexpected longing; in the real world she would have never have behaved in such a way, but here, with nothing being real, what difference did it make? She was freer than she had ever been.

'Want to see my bedroom?' she murmured.

'More interested in seeing you.' he said, pouting slightly, 'but we'd be heading in the right direction.'

So far so good, he thought, as he followed her to the bedroom. There was still a chance he'd do something stupid, but he'd been holding back, trying to be gentle, and so far it seemed to be working; he pulled off his tie and jacket and chucked them on a chair.

Alex turned to face him, 'You did as you were told for once.'

'First time for everything.' he answered, as they stood toe to toe. 'How so?'

'You're wearing the green shirt.' she said, reaching out and undoing first one button and then the next.

'Dominant' he said.

'You like that?' she applied herself to his buttons. 'Is that want you want?' she moved in closer, 'Someone else to be in charge for once?'

'Willing to give it a go.' he said, slightly croakily. Christ he was willing to do anything as long as it resulted in fucking this gorgeous out of his league woman.

When she had removed his shirt and vest she ran a finger down the centre of his chest and over his tummy, trying not breath too heavily. With his clothes out of the way he was really rather beautiful, and the curve of his tummy did things to her, quickening her heartbeat even more, she looked up at his face, his eyes had darkened with desire; it made her feel wonderful, and powerful, to know that the object of his desire was her. She stepped back and pulled off the indian cotton tunic, wafting musk as she did so, she turned and ordered him to unclip her bra, and when he had she turned back to face him.

Suddenly the cool collected ritual went to pot, they dived at each other and landed on the bed, pawing at each others zips, panting and laughing.

'I'm on top' she told him, when she had managed to get his trousers and underpants down far enough to free his cock.

Although he was at a disadvantage he managed to move freely enough to get her loons down over her bottom, 'You'll have to take them off' he said, 'be quick about it.'

As she struggled out of her trousers and knickers he reached between her legs and felt the slickness and smiled triumphantly. This was going to be out of this world.

Then she was climbing onto him, lowering herself over his cock, groaning and gasping and whimpering while he was massaging her tits and trying to pull her downwards so he could taste one of them. She moved above him a couple of times, looking down, her eyes widening as she experienced him inside her for the first time.

'Don't stop.' he begged as she slowed to savour him, he caressed her nipple with the palm of his hand, 'God Bolly, don't stop.'

She leaned forward enough so he could take her nipple in his mouth, felt his teeth nipping gently, his tongue sliding and slithering, while his hands went to her arse and pushed her further down onto him, making her cry out.

'Beautiful arse' he spoke through a mouthful of nipple that he wasn't going to relinquish anytime soon. He wondered how long he would be able to last with this incredible creature moving at just the right pace over him. The more she whimpered and cried the more out of control he felt. His cock was going to blow any second, he just knew it; oh the shame if he spurted into her like a spotty kid before she had come, he tried to think of other things but couldn't, his head was full of her. Suddenly she took a deep and ragged breath and cried out even louder, moving faster as she climaxed.

'Oh god' she panted, 'Oh you bastard, you big bastard.' she sounded like she was crying.

Although he was slightly confused it didn't stop him ejaculating, the feeling floating him away almost to oblivion, he held her down tightly as he gave a couple of final thrusts.

She collapsed onto his chest .

'Are you ok?' he asked breathlessly.

'Are you kidding? That was ...mind-blowing.' she wept.

'You always cry when you've been knobbed?' he asked.

'I do when it's like that.' she climbed off him and clung to his side, 'It's just that it's not like that very often.'

'Not for me either.' he admitted quietly, 'Never had a woman on top before.'

'You are joking- please?' Alex sounded more her old self.

'Not joking at all. Don't think it wasn't fantastic though Bolls.' he was still trying to get his breath back. He pulled her head into the crook of his arm.

'I would never have guessed...' Alex stopped talking and sighed, 'Oh god Gene, I've never done anything like this before- I'm not a ...'

'I know' he squeezed her, 'Not a slag.'

'I'm really not.' she sounded worried.

'You can be as sluttish as you want with me love.' he said, he turned his head and looked down at her, 'I'm not complaining, and I'm hoping and praying for the re-appearance of that catsuit.'

Alex gulped, 'You are?'

He nodded, 'I'm hoping I get to peel it off you.'

'Hmmm.' Alex squeaked, slightly ashamed at how the thought of him stripping the tight leather from her body and plunging into her excited her. 'No-one can know about this, about what we're doing. It's nothing really anyway, just fun, experimentation. But no-one can know.'

'Fine by me.' Gene said.

Alex slid her hand over his stomach and rested her cheek on his chest, she sighed contentedly as his lips touched her hair. A few minutes later they were both asleep.

**A/N**

**Sorry I seem to be having a few import problems - I've been through this a couple of times and I think it's as it should be- please forgive any missing words that I may have missed- maybe fill in the blanks yourself :) xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

Chapter Nine

.

Back to Black

.

Alex woke around two in the morning. Gene wasn't in the bed but she could hear running water. She slid out of bed and grabbed her robe. Her mouth was dry and her body felt slightly battered. As she left the bedroom she saw light blazing from the slightly open bathroom door and couldn't resist taking a peek.

He was in the bath stretched out in all his glory, his hair wet and slicked back over his head.

'Just help yourself to my facilities- and my toiletries.' she said, the steamy room was pungent with the scent of her Aqua Manda bath foam.

'Jump in.' he replied.

'There's not room.' she replied.

'I'm sure you can squeeze in somewhere.' he shifted, causing a mini tidal wave.

She shrugged, what the hell, if you were going to act in a depraved manner you may as well go the whole hog. The feeling of un-realness intensified. What was she doing in a grotty bathroom in the seventies with a man she hardly knew? She removed the robe and let it drop to the floor. Gene didn't speak but he gazed in appreciation and moved around to the tap end.

When she had stepped in and sat down Gene leaned forward, sponge in hand, and began to gently soap her body; her legs rested against his. She had been right, it was very cramped, she couldn't not touch him, his body filled the bath. He hooked his feet around her bottom to keep her in place as he paid special attention to her tits, his knees pressed against the cold walls of the bathtub. Her breathing hitched as the sponge carried on its leisurely journey down her body; their faces were very close together, his was a mask of concentration. As he touched the sponge between her parted legs, he kissed her mouth chastely, just a tiny reassurance to gain her trust. She couldn't believe that this was the same belligerent DCI who strutted and hollered and punched his way around CID. He was so tender and gentle.

'Open up' he urged.

She parted her legs as wide as she could in the constricted space, water lapped at her edges, she could feel his fingers manipulating the sponge as he performed the intimacy, cleaning his juices from her carefully. She couldn't help but notice he was becoming erect again and reached out to touch him, curling her fingers around his shaft, watching as his face changed and he breathed in, his tongue just visible between his lips as he concentrated on her.

She moved her hand up and down a couple of times, feeling him grow harder.

'Not in here' he said, 'I'm not a contortionist and you've got a bad back. Stand up, watch you don't slip.'

He held her steady as she stood, whipped the plug out of the bath and stood himself; he switched on the overhead shower to rinse them both, watching as the water gushed down her body. He took the shower hose from its dock and knocked her legs open gently before directing the jets of water up into her.

'Ohhhh!' she gasped.

'Like that?' he looked up at her.

'Goodness' she gurgled, letting him do whatever he wanted, weak with longing.

.

She said 'Ohhhh' several more times throughout the night. How did a man like him have so much stamina she wondered?

They only managed a sparse amount of sleep before they were woken by a dustcart outside the flats.

'Shit' Gene's hair appeared over the sheet but not his face, 'It can't be fucking morning already.'

'Please no.' groaned Alex, she peered at her bedside clock, 'It's nearly nine.'

'It's not' Gene said.

'It is.' she replied.

'Bugger' Gene mumbled, and rolled himself from the bed to the floor.

'My back is killing me.' Alex said.

'Stop bloody griping woman.' Gene said,hunting down his clothes and dressing hurriedly, 'You come in later, as far as everyone else is concerned you had a doctors appointment or something, something you don't want to talk about. Woman's problems.'

Alex sat in the bath after he'd gone feeling slightly stunned. She waited for the morning after feeling that she'd felt so many times before. The feeling of not rightness. Being intimate with a man who had been a disappointment. But it didn't materialise. She smiled as she relived the night before. Who would have thought that DCI Gene Hunt could be so bloody lovely? Typical really. She'd found someone who although far from perfect seemed to be just what she needed and yet she couldn't have him if she achieved her goal of getting home to 2006.

.

Sam knew the moment he clapped eyes on Gene that he'd lost the bet and was going to have to fork out for a case of Johnnie Walker. The DCI was baggy eyed and in need of a shave but his limp was barely noticeable- he looked like a man who had got his hearts desire. He was also avoiding Sam. Sam thought it was a little odd. If Gene had managed to get it on with Alex surely he would be bragging insufferably and demanding his prize?

Sam eventually ran Gene to ground in the corridor by the toilets outside CID just before lunchtime.

'So? How did it go?' he asked.

'How did what go?' Gene looked shifty.

'The meal with Alex?' Sam prompted.

Gene shrugged, 'The steak was good.'

'You know that's not what I mean.' Sam said, 'Do I have to take out a loan to pay up on the bet?'

'Dunno what you're talking about Gladys.' Gene said.

'The bet. You getting Alex into bed' Sam said, 'You can't have forgotten , not when it involves a whole case of your favourite scotch.'

On the other side of the door of the Ladies toilet a horrified Alex listened to Sam and Gene. She took deep breaths and her mind raced crazily. Bastard. Bastard! She should have known. How could she have been so stupid? She wrenched open the door and hurtled out.

Gene looked as guilty as hell. He stepped backwards to let her pass. But Alex didn't pass. Fury was giving her a strength she didn't know she had in her. From nowhere her fist came up and connected with Gene's jaw, the force of it sending him off balance, his shot leg buckled and he fell to the ground.

'Bastard!' Alex hissed, kicking him hard for good measure as he lay on the floor. She rushed off up the corridor in tears.

'Get me up you dozy twonk!' Gene roared at Sam.

'I didn't know she was in there,' Sam said, shocked and amazed at that Alex had been able to do something that he had never achieved- drop Gene Hunt to the floor like a newborn lamb. "you really did it, didn't you? You and her- bloody hell.'

'None of your sodding business.' Gene gasped, clutching his leg as Sam tried to help him up, 'All bets are off.'

'Bit late for that.' Sam couldn't help grinning at the sight of his winded and wounded DCI.

'You don't speak of it to anyone - if you do I'll sew your bloody mouth up, before I kill you in the most torturous way imaginable.' Gene threatened through gritted teeth.

It was on the tip of Sam's tongue to reply that Gene couldn't kill him because he was already dead. He managed to help Gene to his feet and tentatively brushed some dust from the man's jacket.

'Get off me!' Gene raged, clenching his fist. 'Go and see to her. See if she's alright- tell her you were just being your usual fucking imbecilic self.'

Sam moved away smartish.

.

Alex was nowhere to be seen in the incident room.

'Anyone seen DS Drake?' asked Sam.

'She went out,' Chris said, 'she grabbed some stuff and rushed off, I think she was crying.'

Sam turned and left the room as Gene limped in, 'She's gone.' Sam told him, 'What's her new address?'

'I'll go and see her.' Gene said.

'I think it would be better if I did.' Sam replied. 'There's a good chance she'd knock you down a flight of stairs.'

'You'd better sort this Tyler.' Gene said, pouting hard. '20, Cranmere Place. There was no bet- right?'

'There was...' Sam began to protest, but Gene's expression, a lethal mix of murderous fury and heartbreak, made him nod, 'I'll sort it.'

.

'I want to go home!' yelled Alex to thin air, 'I hate this god forsaken shit hole- I want to go home!' She paced the sitting room, clutching her aching back. Bloody Gene Hunt, how could she have thought he was lovely? He was a slimy, black hearted, scheming,callous, chauvinistic dinosaur. 'I'm coming back to you Molly' she said determinedly, 'Alex's bloody adventures in wonderland are over!'

'_She's getting agitated.'_

'_Maybe we should up the sedative?'_

Alex stopped pacing when she heard the voices from nowhere. 'No! Don't you dare sedate me!' she yelled.

'_Shouldn't we wait for her consultant?'_

'_What harm can it do? I think we should just give her another dose- she's written up for it. Mr Black's out on an emergency.'_

'Noooo!' Alex groaned. She went into the bedroom, she had to calm down enough for them to change their minds about sedating her in 2006. She crept between the sheets and shivered even though it wasn't cold. She could smell Gene. She hated the fact that his smell was still reassuring to her. How could it be?

.

Sam banged on the door to Alex's flat. Things had been so complicated since he had returned to the seventies and Alex was adding to the complexity. He never thought that Gene would get so worked up over a woman, especially an Alex Drake type woman.

'Alex! It's me. Sam!' he called.

'Go away.' came a muffled reply.

'Let me in- please.' Sam said.

Alex opened the door after a few seconds and held it open. 'Come in' she said wearily. 'I need you to tell me how to get home.'

Sam stepped into the flat and through to the sitting room, 'Look- it was just a bit of banter.' he said hurriedly, 'The conversation you overheard between me and Gene- there was never a bet- it was just me thinking I was goading him.'

Alex stayed stony faced, 'It doesn't matter now. I just want to put as much time and space as I can between me and this shitty world, and I need you to tell me how to do it.'

Sam shook his head, 'I can't, I don't know how I got back- what happened that made it possible. In fact I don't think anything in this world made anything happen, I just got better and came out of the coma.' he reached forward to try and hug Alex but she pushed him away.

'I need a drink' she said, heading to the kitchen. 'Keep calm', she whispered to herself. 'I mustn't let them sedate me.'

Sam was sitting on the sofa when she walked back in, in exactly the same spot that Gene had sat in the previous evening. Alex glared at him and Sam looked awkward. She carried two glasses of wine and held one out to him. He wanted to say it was a bit early in the day but thought better of it.

'I did sleep with him.' she said bluntly, sitting in the armchair. 'Well, not sleep exactly, there wasn't a lot of sleeping involved.'

'It's none of my business.' Sam said quickly, trying to blot out thoughts of Gene and Alex together, 'You don't need to go into detail or anything.'

'I wasn't about to.' Alex sipped her wine and grimaced, last night's rotten claret again. 'I'd just like to know if there's one man on this earth who isn't an absolute bastard.'

'He's not.' Sam said gearing himself up to defend Gene, 'Like I said there was no bet, it was all just me taking the piss. He's inconsolable.'

'I doubt that very much.' Alex snorted, 'I'm sure he'll just move on to the next poor cow who happens to be seduced by those bedroom eyes.'

Sam choked on his wine and wondered if they were talking about the same man.

'I want to go home Sam' Alex said in a small voice. 'I have to get back to Molly.'

'I hope you get what you want.' Sam said, 'But until you do this is your world, and Gene, well he's part of this world, a big part...' he was tempted to tell Alex of his discovery from the file that Black had given him, but somehow it wasn't the time or the place.

'Does this wine taste odd to you?' Alex held up her glass, peering into the murky liquid.

'I thought it was because I don't usually drink wine this early in the day.' Sam said.

Alex swallowed, 'I feel a bit queasy,' she put down her glass, 'need the bathroom. I wouldn't drink anymore if I were you.'

When fifteen minutes or so had passed and Alex hadn't re-emerged from the bathroom Sam went to the door, 'Alex, are you ok?' he listened carefully but there was absolute silence, 'Alex?' he tried the door, 'Alex? You alright?' ,it wasn't locked, when he pushed the door open wider he could see that the room was empty, Alex had gone.

.

Gene was in his office, guzzling sweet coffee, smoking and reading through Black's file, which appeared to be one gigantic diatribe against him, as he read the final page he frowned and rubbed his bristly chin fretfully, there was part of it missing surely? He flipped the page over to see if there was typing on the other side, it was blank, his frown deepened as he flipped it back and read the last paragraph again;

_The only positive point is that DCI Hunt and his kind are becoming thin on the ground, to coin a phrase, in Manchester and Salford only he and DCI Litton remain, and they flounder about, making pretty shoddy work of what is in actual fact an honourable and important position. 'They know not what they do' could be seen as some sort of miserable excuse to justify their utter incompetence ..._

'Oh you twatting twat Morgan' Gene growled, looking out of his office to see if Tyler had returned, Ray was at his desk dribbling into Playboy, Chris was making a model of the station from matchsticks, only Annie appeared to be doing any sort of police work. A gentle blue haze drifted across the room, smoke from about twenty fags. Gene tugged at his shirt collar, Christ he was knackered, all that physical stuff with Drake the night before was taking its toll, it had been so incredibly fantastic and now she hated him. He pouted as he thought of her, of them together, had he ever felt closer to another human being? Maybe too close. It didn't do to feel anything for anyone because it always ended badly; he pushed one hand through his hair and exhaled.

.

'Alex?'

She daren't open her eyes in case it wasn't true. Even with them closed the light was blinding.

'Alex, can you hear me?'

She opened one eye carefully. When she saw the man looking down at her she wanted to cry. She wasn't home. She had been so sure. She shut her eye again but not before a tear had trickled out of it.

'Alex, come on, Molly's here, she's been waiting all day for you to wake up.'

Alex opened her eyes , 'You were there.' she said, 'In that place, I saw you, you came for Ray.'

Mr Black smiled, 'Was I?'

'How can you be there and here?' Alex asked.

'I go where I'm needed.' Black replied, ' I'm Paul Black, your consultant , welcome back. Now- Kylie's going to tidy you up a little and then you can see your daughter for a short while, as long as you promise not to overstretch yourself.'

'Thank you' Alex croaked, she swallowed, she was so thirsty and she could still taste the dodgy claret, 'Could I have some water please?'

Black turned to Kylie, 'Only little sips.' he advised, scribbling on the clipboard at the bottom of her bed.

'How long have I been...?' Alex asked.

'A couple of days.' Black replied, 'We knew you were a fighter. DCI Tyler...'

'Sam died didn't he?' Alex whispered.

'I'm afraid he did.' Black said.

'It was what he wanted.' Alex said.

Black nodded. 'Seems so.'

.

**A/N Sorry for the delay in updating- been away for a few days. Hopefully the next chapter will be a little quicker. :) xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

Chapter Ten

.

Home thoughts from abroad

.

Alex felt like she had a welcoming committee. People trailing to her bed to gaze down at her. First Molly, then Evan, followed by Pete and Judy. Alex only really wanted to see Molly. Molly was the only one who didn't put on the compulsory 'you're going to be fine' face.

She was shocked to find that all the pain she was experiencing was coming from one disc in her vertebrae, a disc that had shifted and been damaged in the fall and was now dangerously close to the next disc. She needed arthroplasty, Paul Black had explained somewhat vaguely, a replacement disc. The pain in the real world made her realise that the pain she had thought she was experiencing in the 1973 world wasn't actually pain at all, just an irritating twinge.

'It's a big operation isn't ?' Molly said worriedly.

'Quite big' Alex replied, stroking her daughter's hair. 'But it has to be done.'

'I don't want you to have it.' Molly whispered, 'I'm scared.'

'If I don't have it I'll probably have to get about in a wheelchair' Alex explained, 'I promise things will be fine, people have operations all the time.'

'I don't want to live with Dad and her anymore.' Molly said into Alex's chest. 'Can't I stay with Evan until you're ready to come home?'

'We'll see' promised Alex, as the door opened and Pete and Judy entered the room.

'Be careful Molly' Judy said, seeing Molly sprawled across her mother, 'Your mum's a bit fragile.'

'It's 's not hurting me in the slightest.' Alex told her, feeling her hackles rising at the pity in Judy's eyes.

'Well if you're sure.' Judy replied, 'Look Molly, I've brought us lunch, I found these macrobiotic pots in a little health food shop in Salford, who'd have thought it?'

'I've already had a cheese and bacon panini from the cafe.' Molly said, 'Evan bought it.'

Alex saw the horror flash across Judy's face, intercut with a sudden vision of Gene demolishing a bacon sandwich, she felt a pang she really didn't expect to feel, a sense of loss. She would never see Gene Hunt again, never have to do battle with her hormones and her uncontrollable urges. Gene was like the unfinished slice of cheesecake in the fridge in the middle of the night, slightly crusty around the edges, highly loaded with all the wrong sort of things, and yet irresistible and lip-smackingly delicious. She looked up and caught Judy's eye, there was the pity again. Alex smiled, suddenly feeling superior and not really knowing why, as she thought about it she she remembered Pete's lovemaking, which at best could be described as enthusiastic, but lacking in technique. Poor Judy, she thought, knowing she had experienced something so much better with a man who was far far away in the past; she returned the pitying look and Judy caught it and seemed confused.

'I'm sure your mum's not keen on you eating junk anymore than we are.' she said to Molly.

'Oh I don't know' Alex chirped, 'Sometimes it's just what you need at the time. Eh Molly?'

Molly nodded and lifted her head, smiling at her mum. 'I had a double chocolate muffin too.'

Judy looked even more horrified.

Alex was just beginning to feel so claustrophobic and overcrowded that she thought she may very well scream, when Kylie appeared and ushered everyone out.

'It's all too much isn't it?' she said to Alex.

'Yes, I don't know how much more sympathy I can take.' Alex replied.

'Try and get a bit of sleep.' Kylie suggested, 'Mr Black should be along to see you later.'

.

Sam was pacing his bedsit. What the hell was he going to tell Gene? How was he going to tell him? He knew Alex had gone back to the future, and in some ways he was happy for her, but he was also inexplicably annoyed that she had gone before he'd had time to confide in her. She'd left him to sort the whole awful mess out on his own, and he hadn't a clue how to do it.

'I needed to talk to you Alex' he groaned, 'there's stuff about Gene. Stuff he either doesn't know or is doing a damn fine job of covering up. I needed to tell you and now it's too late.'

.

Alex, floating on a cocktail of drugs to make her comfortable, dreamed of Sam in his bedsit.

'_I needed to talk to you Alex.' he muttered._

'_Well talk then' Alex replied, 'Was it about the bet?'_

Sam didn't appear to hear her and she floated off to another part of the dream where Evan was overloading Molly with Big Macs and doughnuts and Judy was standing by with a vat of cous cous.

.

'What do you mean _gone_?' Gene's voice was dangerously low.

Sam made sure he wasn't too near the filing cabinet, 'Dunno, but she's gone. I don't think she'll be coming back.'

Gene pouted slightly before shrugging, 'Oh well, just proves my point about women.' he sniffed, 'they don't have any staying power.'

'Unlike you.' Sam said sarcastically.

'Yes, unlike me' Gene replied, 'I'll be here 'til hell freezes over.' he grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured a large measure into a tumbler. He took a gulp and stared at Sam, 'Off you trot then, go and get on with nailing Morgan. Finish collating the evidence. What?'

Sam hesitated, 'I thought you'd be at least a little bit concerned about her.'

'She came, she saw, she didn't like, she buggered off.' Gene said, 'So everyone's happy. Oh fuck, spoke too soon.'

Sam turned and saw Litton approaching wearing the jubilant expression of a child on Christmas morning.

'Oh dear, Genie boy' Litton bubbled joyously, 'There's rumours circulating about you and a certain DS. She must be either pretty desperate or a chubby lover.'

'Well you know how these things get exaggerated,' Gene remained cool, 'you only have to smile at a woman in this place...'

'I have it on good authority that it was a bit more than that,' Litton sniggered, scanning the incident room, 'don't see the lady in question- where is she- recovering somewhere quiet and dark?'

'If you say so.' Gene said, sounding bored, 'Nothing to see, nothing to tell, Derek, so you can crawl back under your rock.'

'It's always going to be the way with you, Gene,' Litton said happily, "once is always enough for them before they take to hills never to be seen again. Like that bird at that conference in Hartlepool.'

'Hartlepool?' Sam raised his eyebrows.

'Don't ask.' Gene said.

'Least said, soonest mended.' smirked Litton, turning on his stacked heel.

Gene watched him go, 'Blabbermouth' he said to Sam.

'It didn't come from me.' Sam protested.

Gene stood up, 'I'll be in the Arms, when you've finished your report let me know.'

As he walked to the pub he let his mask slip slightly and he felt weary and sad- and lonely. There was always lonely. Alex Drake wasn't the woman for him anyway, so why was he feeling so wretched about it? He wondered where she was. There was no point in looking for her. Some people just didn't want to be found.

.

'I don't suppose you expected to make it back.' Paul Black said to Alex.

She was flabbergasted by his words,' You _were_ there! In 1973- the same you.'

He nodded and grinned boyishly, 'Just call me Dr Who- it's a pity I don't look like David Tennant though.'

'But how can you be there and here?' Alex asked. "And how can you be a doctor and a copper?'

'I'm lots of things.' Black said, 'And at the moment I'm your guardian angel.' he sat on her bed, 'I'm going to ask you a very strange question now. I don't want you to reply straight away. Which world is your favourite? If you had the opportunity to live in either which would you choose? All things considered?'

Alex opened her mouth but he held up a finger, ' Don't answer now, think it through. I'll be back later. I have things to tell you but it depends on your answer.' he stood up, 'Think very carefully Alex.'

Alex stared at the ceiling after he'd gone. She didn't really have a lot of options due to being flat on her back, the ceiling was more or less it unless she wanted chronic neck ache. It was such a ridiculous question, she thought to herself. Of course this world was the one she wanted to live in, who in their right mind would want to live in 1973? She shook her head and rolled her eyes even though there was no-one there to see her do it. She grabbed at the sock monster Molly had made her and sniffed it. It smelled of Molly, some cherry scented little girls fragrance, in Molly's world everything had to smell of cherries or strawberries or some other sweet concoction. Alex smiled and waggled the sock monster above her head.

'So Chris, how are you today?' she giggled.

'I'm fine Ma'am- I mean er Miss Drake, er Mrs Drake- Alex' she replied in a voice mimicking Chris's.

She felt yet another pang. there was no doubt about it. She missed them. Sam and Chris and Annie and Phyllis, even Ray, who she realised had been set up, and _him_- Gene. She missed him too. She couldn't seem to forget the feel of his bare skin on hers; the freedom she had felt as they had made love, his actions speaking in a completely different language to his sparse words. She couldn't believe it had all really been for a bet, he had been so...attentive, considerate, loving. He had been everything she had wanted and looked for in the twenty-first century, no man before had ever even come close.

'If I could bring you here and straighten you out.' she sighed to herself, before wondering if she'd even want to straighten him out, would she actually want to change him? If she did wouldn't that mean he was no longer the man she'd fallen for?

She frowned as she caught herself thinking she had fallen for Gene, that wasn't right was it- he was the wrongest man in the universe. Also, she couldn't believe that Black was actually suggesting she followed Sam and ended her own life to go back to 1973? Surely he realised that she could never do that, she had Molly to consider.

Evan appeared late that afternoon. Alex saw the pity in his eyes too.

'Oh for Heaven's Sake!' she said irritably, 'Why does everyone keep looking at me like that?'

'Like what?' Evan asked gently.

'Like you are.' Alex said.

Evan couldn't quite meet her eye, 'Well they're sorry that you're incapacitated I suppose.' he said shiftily.

'Is there more to it?' Alex asked, 'I get the feeling there's something I'm not being told.'

'That's between you and your consultant.' Evan said, 'I'm sure he'll go through everything with you.'

'Evan!' Alex peered at him.

'It's honestly not up to me to say anything.' Evan was making a dreadful job of hiding something. 'Please don't ask me Black will explain everything to you before your , I brought you some organic apple juice.'

'I could do with something stronger- much stronger.' Alex muttered.

'So could I' Evan admitted, 'But apple juice is all we've got.'

By the time Paul Black made an appearance Alex was seething and wishing she could stand up and face him. It was hard to appear menacing when you were flat on your back.

'What are you keeping from me?' she asked.

'I was going to speak to you about that.' Paul said, 'Look at that.' he was gazing out of the window, a tatty gull was flying past, its breast made golden by the rays of the setting sun bouncing off the grubby white feathers.

'For God's Sake! What are you not telling me?' Alex said, her voice rising.

Paul turned to her and looked her in the eye, 'It's not just the disc Alex- you have multiple injuries, your spinal cord is damaged, one of your legs is smashed up...' he exhaled and scratched his head, 'the arthroplasty would be problematic enough without the added complications of your spinal cord, I have absolutely no guarantee that even if the operations were as successful as they could possibly be that you'd be able to walk again.'

Alex stared at the ceiling and tried to stop the tears pooling in her eyes and blurring her vision, 'You're a liar.' she said, 'Why are you telling me this now? What are you doing? Painting a worst case scenario so I'll beg to go back to 1973? Because you must know I'd never leave my daughter'

'Not exactly no.' Paul sat on the edge of her bed again. 'I'm only offering this because you've been there. Your 2006 body is in a very bad way. The pain management is shielding you from the full effects of the devastation. If you allow me to put you into a coma while I work on repairing you as best I can, you could spend your time in 1973 where you would be as able-bodied as you were before. You liked it there didn't you?'

'It was- different' Alex admitted.

'And Gene- you liked him didn't you- felt some kind of affinity with him?' Paul asked.

'I wouldn't say 'liked' exactly.' Alex replied, stamping all over the flutter in her stomach that had materialised when Gene's name was mentioned. 'He was a fascinating example of prehistoric man.'

'If I told you he was in big trouble -heading for disaster- would you want to help him?' Paul asked.

'What sort of trouble?' Alex asked.

'Someone's out to get him.' Paul said, 'To expose him. Obviously you would be fully briefed before you went back. Your friend Tyler knows a little of what's going on but not the whole of it. Gene Hunt needs saving Alex, he really does.'

'You think I'm the woman to do it?' Alex raised an eyebrow, 'Gene and I didn't exactly part on the best of terms. He was involved in a bet regarding er...me, and I socked him in the jaw.'

'Sounds like you are just the woman to do it as you call it.' smiled Black, 'I happen to know that you can be tactful and use the softly softy approach when you need to. I'm sure you can soon get back on friendly terms with your DCI.'

Alex and Paul spent another half an hour or so going through all the ifs, buts and ands. He told her about Gene and his place in that version of 1973 which was in fact a type of way station; how he was a young copper killed in the line of duty who helped other coppers in need to pass through. Alex tried hard to hold on to it but she felt all her anger towards Gene evaporate, she felt heartbroken for him, she also wanted to see him badly.

'So are we going to do this?' he asked eventually.

Alex nodded nervously, 'There is a chance I won't come back isn't there?'

'You will always be able to come back.' Black promised, 'Even if you end up like me.'

'What are you?' Alex asked.

He shrugged, 'A glorified assistant. I assist people between worlds. If you need me in that world you can contact me but only if it's absolutely necessary. Understand?'

'I suppose I've just got to trust you.' Alex said, ' The thought of laying here for weeks between operations with my assorted family members gazing down on me with pity is unbearable.'

.

The following day Molly, Pete, Judy and Evan all visited Alex before she was put back into a coma. Molly was tearful and clingy, and an argument almost broke out when Alex asked Pete if Molly could stay with Evan for a while. Pete wasn't happy but eventually agreed.

Alex thought that Judy looked a little relieved.

When they had gone Paul Black reappeared, 'Any questions?'

'How much time will have elapsed since I disappeared?' Alex asked.

'A day or so.' Paul said.

'So I can walk back in and just pretend I've cooled off.' Alex said, 'They'll hardly have had time to miss me.'

'Nervous?' asked Paul.

'As DCI Hunt would so eloquently put it, 'shitting myself'' Alex smiled bravely.

'You promise you'll be gentle with him?' Paul asked.

'As gentle as I possibly can be.' Alex replied, 'I have to be a little tetchy with him or he'd smell a rat immediately.'

Paul began to adjust her drip fed meds.

'Hang on!' Alex said, 'What if the coma's not deep enough to send me back?'

'It will be.' Paul assured her, 'And I'll know if you're there won't I?'

'Sorry, I forgot.' Alex whispered, 'Ok, I'm ready.'

He touched her wrist, 'I'll do my level best for you while you're gone.'

'Thanks.' Alex slurred as the world dimmed.

.

She woke in her bed in her flat in 1973. She opened her eyes as she heard the sound of running water. Oh god it was deja vu, time had gone back on itself, she'd arrived back on the night she'd spent with Gene. Then she realised that of course it hadn't. It was morning, early morning by the quality of light. The water stopped and she heard the bathroom door open. Her eyes widened, who the hell had been sleeping in her bed?

'What the bloody hell...?' Gene loomed over her, 'When did you creep in Bollykeks?'

'It's my bed.' she said indignantly. 'You're squatting.'

'Tyler said you'd gone after all that bullshit the other day.' Gene smiled, he really did seem happy to see her. 'I most certainly am not squatting. Gene Hunt does not squat. I availed myself of an empty property- the rent was paid, I thought it would be a waste.'

'My clothes are still in the wardrobe. Why would I be gone?' Alex retorted, 'I just needed some time away from you and your scheming, plotting and betting- and squatting.' she got out of bed before checking her night attire and found she was dressed in a translucent nightie.

Gene nodded appreciatively, 'Very nice.'

'Piss off.' she zoomed across the room.

'No chance of any breakfast?' he called as she filled the kettle.

'Absolutely none.' she replied.

'See you at the station then' he said, 'You may have been out all night doing god knows what but that's no excuse. Don't be late.'

She looked out of the window and watched him striding in the direction of the station. She smiled sadly, there was nothing she would have enjoyed more than dragging him back into bed, but she had to make a show of being cross with him. She wondered how long she'd be able to keep it up.

.

**A/N- I did a little research about induced comas and they are used for spinal injuries apparently, but I'm not sure if the patient would be actually put into a coma having woken up from a previous coma, poetic licence again I'm afraid, in the interests of keeping Gene and Alex together.**

**With the chapter title I was thinking of the song not the poem- it's a lovely song by Clifford T Ward and worth a listen if anyone hasn't heard it before + it was released in 1973 xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- First- apologies- sorry I haven't thanked everyone who reviewed the last chapter- life's been giving me a real good kicking for the past couple of weeks- also sorry I've been so long in updating, hope you can make more sense of this chapter than I can , Fen xxx**

Chapter Eleven

.

Thin Ice

.

_The many men, so beautiful!_

_And they all dead did lie_

_And a thousand thousand slimy things _

_Lived on; and so did I_

_Coleridge_

_._

Alex took care with her appearance before leaving the flat. To be in control of such things again felt good. Control was the key to life she realised. The days flat on her back in the hospital bed she hadn't had control. As she scrutinised herself in the mirror and slicked on a touch more pale pink lipstick, she reminded herself that this life wasn't real, it was an illusion, a hiding place from harsh reality, therefore she could do more or less as she liked with no consequence. But then she remembered what Black had told her about Gene, the copper who had died young and now existed only in this world. Black had told her about Winter Hill, and the farm at Farringfield Green, where his body was buried. Was this her reason for being back? To find the body? Black hadn't said as much. He had told her that Gene needed saving and that Sam would be able to help her.

When she arrived in the incident room Gene's office was empty. Sam was nowhere to be seen either.

'Where is DCI Hunt?' she asked Chris.

'Dunno' he shrugged.

'DI Tyler?' she tried.

He shrugged again, 'You could try the canteen.'

No-one said, 'Welcome back.' ,and why would they? She'd only been gone a day or so. They just looked at her as they always did, with their ill concealed leering. She wondered how they could all be dead, these grey men who wandered about carrying pieces of paper, cigarettes clamped between second and third fingers. Did they know what they were doing was futile? That all their investigations were pretty damn pointless? When Annie suddenly walked into the room, so bright and pretty and seemingly vitally alive, Alex felt a lump in her throat.

'Are you alright?' Annie looked concerned.

Alex exhaled and nodded, 'Yes, yes, of course. I just wondered where Gene and Sam were. The place seems a bit devoid of senior officers.' Her voice sounded a little high and desperate, she knew she had to calm down and try to be a bit more normal, but it was hard in this room full of ghosts. No wonder Black hadn't explained things in any great detail, it was difficult enough knowing what she knew.

'Sam's in the records room.' Annie said, 'I'm sure he'll turn into a mole, he's always down there, going through old documents. I think Gene's with the Super, explaining why Ray hasn't been suspended.'

'Oh dear, how's he going to manage that I wonder?' Alex said.

'With difficulty.' Annie smiled, 'Ray's a fool, but he's not a rapist.'

'No of course he isn't.' Alex agreed, 'So the records room, it's in the basement isn't it?'

'Yes.' Annie replied.

'I think I might just wander down and see Sam.' Alex said.

'Ok.' Annie said, 'DCI Hunt has assigned me to a missing persons case, no doubt he'll leave me to do all the boring stuff and then take over if I find any firm leads, but at least I actually feel I'm something other than a glorified tea girl.'

'Never think that' Alex said, feeling choked up, she touched Annie's arm lightly, 'Right- records room.'

Annie smiled and opened her mouth, then seemed to think better of it and shut it again.

'What?' Alex asked, 'You were going to say something.'

Annie looked around before speaking, 'You know there have been rumours flying round don't you?' she said quietly.

'Rumours about...?' Alex asked.

'You and Gene.' Annie said.

Alex nodded and stepped back awkwardly, feeling a blush bloom on her cheeks.

'I asked Sam and he was very reticent about it.' Annie grinned, 'But I heard you lumped the Guv on the jaw. Sam said he thought you might have left this department.'

Alex nodded, 'No- still here, and the jaw thing-I'm not proud of it.' She could see Annie was dying to ask more but Alex hurried off before she had the opportunity.

When she arrived down in the records room Sam looked shocked to see her, 'What are you doing here?' he let the paper he was reading flutter to the top of the pile. 'You disappeared into thin air, I was sure you'd gone back.'

'I did.' Alex said, 'I went back, but my body is pretty smashed up so they put me back in a coma.' She looked around the dark and dusty room, feeling compressed and claustrophobic, 'How can you stand it down here? It's like being...'

'Buried?' Sam put in.

Alex shuddered. 'Yes sort of. What are you doing down here anyway?'

'Trying to find out when Gene first arrived.' Sam said. 'And getting nowhere.'

Alex moved closer, 'I know what he is Sam. What this place is'

Sam's head snapped up, 'You do?'

'I think you probably need to be sitting down when I tell you.' Alex said gently, 'Maybe it would be better if I didn't tell you what I know here- walls have ears and all that.'

'Someone's out to get him.' Sam said, 'To uncover some deep dark secret.'

'I'd worked out as much.' Alex said, 'Can we meet later? Some pub that's not the Arms perhaps?'

'The White Lion?' Sam suggested.

'What time?' Alex asked.

'Seven?- It's quiet today, we should be away from here by six at the latest, but you never know do you?' Sam said.

.

Alex went back to the incident room to find Gene was reinstalled in his office. He glanced up as she walked in but looked down again quickly.

'Contemplating your navel?' she asked brightly.

'Ah Miss Badpenny.' he replied. 'You decided to grace us with your presence then?

'I thought you'd be more pleased to see me.' she said, 'Another of your lambs safely back in the fold. You seemed quite pleasantly surprised this morning.'

Gene swigged from his ever present tumbler of scotch, 'I thought you'd apply for a transfer at least, Bolly.'

'I like it here.' Alex said, moving closer, 'Is that scotch part of your reward for winning the bet?'

He looked up and once again she was startled by the intensity of his eyes, 'All bets are off.' he said, 'I told Sam that. I was a twat and it won't happen again.'

'What won't happen again?' Alex asked, moving around the desk and resting her bum on it, looking down at him.

'Any of it.' Gene said uncomfortably, 'You're my DS, nothing more nothing less.'

'That's a shame.' Alex said, stretching her legs out and running her hand along the smooth wood of his desk.

'Yes' he took another swig, ' So DS Drake, I suggest you run along now and do something more useful than draping yourself over my desk, we've got an audience and it doesn't do to add fuel to the fire.'

Alex turned slightly and saw most of CID were gawping into Gene's office. She turned back to him, 'We could...meet later. At my flat for instance.' she said quietly.

Gene's eyes widened, 'What for?'

'Do I have to spell it out?' she asked.

'Well yes, you do.' Gene looked mightily confused.

'I enjoyed our last get together.' Alex said, 'I thought a repeat performance might be rather nice.'

'Rather nice?' Gene said wryly. 'That's a first. My attentions have never been referred to as 'rather nice', I'm not sure if I should be a little insulted. ' but he looked all puffed up and full of himself suddenly.

'Take it or leave it.' Alex said,praying he'd take it.

'What time?' he asked.

'Nine-ish?' she said.

'Ok' he nodded.

.

'So what have we got?' Sam asked, as they settled down with two glasses of Chablis in the White Lion.

'Gene was killed as young PC.' Alex said, taking out a notepad and a pen, 'PC Hunt, 19 years old.'

'Fuck' Sam was visibly jolted.

'This is a passing over place, a kind of limbo.' Alex explained. 'Black said Gene's not the only guide, but he's the one who is in need of help. Someone- some.. _thing_ is out to get him.'

'Morgan' Sam said. 'Black passed a file on to us, I took this out before Gene saw it.' He passed the sheet of paper he'd removed from Black's file to Alex.

'Clammy hands Morgan?' Alex asked, only giving the paper a cursory glance.

Sam nodded, 'He wanted me to leave Gene and the others to god knows what in the heist, that's one of the reasons I came back.'

'But why, what good would it do?' Alex asked, 'Is Morgan the same as Gene? Do they score points for the amount of souls they help over or something?'

'I think it's more a case of _where_ they help them to' Sam said, 'I think Gene's go up and Morgan's go down.'

'You mean...?' Alex shook her head, 'I don't believe in all that heaven and hell stuff.'

'And yet you believe in this' Sam said, 'Or do you actually think you're dreaming it all from your hospital bed? I know I was tempted by Morgan in a kind of "all this I will give you" way.'

'So you're comparing yourself to Jesus now?' Alex asked.

'Of course not.' Sam said. 'Anyway, you said Black told you about Gene, when did you see him? He was supposed to be laying low.'

Alex put down the notebook and picked up her wine, 'He is my surgeon in 2006. He explained things a little before putting me into a coma. He's there and he's here.'

'So is Morgan.' Sam said.

Alex tightened her grip on her wine glass, 'Morgan's in 2006?'

'He was my surgeon.' Sam said.

'So he saved you.' Alex said, 'It doesn't make sense. Why would he do that?'

'He wanted to get me away from Gene.' Sam replied, picking up Alex's notebook, 'Winter Hill? Farringfield Green ?'

'That's where he's buried.' Alex whispered. 'PC Hunt.'

'You talk as if they're two separate people.' Sam laughed bleakly.

'Well they are.' Alex answered, 'DCI Gene Hunt is hardly a wet behind the ears police constable is he?'

'Be hard pushed to imagine him as such.' Sam agreed, 'So- what do we do next? Go to Farringfield Green? Look for the grave? Because I don't think it's a good idea.'

'Why not?' Alex asked.

'Gene has worked hard to build up his kingdom and now you want to tear it all down. Make him face his past. You'd be doing Morgan's dirty work for him.' Sam said tightly.

'Black said he needed saving but he didn't tell me how to do it.' Alex replied, 'If Gene really doesn't know who he is and what he's doing he's vulnerable, he's not in control of his destiny. How is keeping him in the dark going to help him?'

'He's managed pretty well so far.' Sam said.

'Yes but Morgan wasn't gunning for him in the past, now he is.' Alex said, scan - reading the sheet of paper Sam had passed her.

' _...but now the time has come to sort out the wheat from the chaff. Hunt needs to be dealt with. He must be proved unfit for purpose. He is an imposter, a sham. He has no right to be in charge of his department. He does not fulfil his remit- some of his officers have been with him for years- Carling, Dobbs and Skelton to name but three, and there are more who should have been moved through long ago. I will make it my mission to disassemble his department by discrediting his officers and ultimately have Hunt removed from the Force. I had hoped for assistance from Tyler, but it wasn't to be..._

'See?' she said, waving the sheet of paper, 'If we don't tell him sooner or later Morgan is going to- and it's going to be much, much nastier. These are the ravings of a very disturbed mind- however did Black come across them?'

'I don't know, he didn't say.' Sam shook his head again, 'Fuck, fuck, fuck.'

'Will you come with me to Farringfield Green?' Alex asked.

'How exactly are we going to go without Gene knowing?' Sam asked.

'This weekend?' Alex suggested.

'You really think it's likely that we'll both be off at the same time?' Sam said.

'Are City playing at home?' Alex asked.

Sam nodded.

'Right, we'll go Saturday afternoon.' Alex said. 'Gene won't even know;he'll go to the match and then the Arms. He won't even miss us.'

'I still don't think it's a good idea.' Sam said, 'It's setting something bad in motion.'

Alex glanced at the grimy clock behind the bar, 'I have to go.'

'Got a date?' Sam frowned.

'With Gene.' Alex said.

'You're kidding.' Sam said.

'No- I like him.' Alex replied.

'You're using him.' Sam said. 'He's unaware of what you are. It's not fair. You start up a relationship with the poor sod and what happens when you disappear back to the future?'

'We're just having fun. Remember that? Fun?' Alex said, 'We're both adults, what harm can it do?'

'Like I said, he doesn't know what you are, what we are.' Sam said, 'What if he falls for you?'

'Highly unlikely.' Alex snorted, 'He'll just move on to the next one. I can't imagine Gene Hunt with a broken heart.'

'Up until now I couldn't imagine Gene with the same woman more than once- apart from his wife - and I don't think there was much of a physical side to that relationship.' Sam said, ' I know it's none of my business but I wish you wouldn't toy with him, he's flesh and blood you know, with real feelings and everything.'

'You're a good friend to him.' Alex said gently, 'I promise I won't hurt him- I still think you're worrying over nothing though. Can you imagine what he'd say if he found out you'd stood in the way of him having a good shag?'

Sam clamped his hand over his eyes, 'Enough! Too much information. Now I've got to try to banish it from my mind.'

Alex stood up, 'So - Saturday- one o'clock? We take the Capri? I'll bring a map.'

'Saturday.' Sam agreed reluctantly.

.

Back at the flat, Alex felt nervous. She wondered what she was doing. Maybe she was wrong about her actions in this world having no consequences. She showered and put on demure clothing- pale blue cotton flared loons and a cheesecloth top- before applying muted make up.

Gene was late. It was almost ten when he appeared looking dusty and crumpled.

'What kept you?' she asked.

'Little scrote called Edmund Carstairs.' Gene said, 'Still, I got a confession out of him, Tyler wasn't around to soften my blows. It was just like old times.'

'You seem to gain inordinate pleasure from physical violence.' Alex sighed.

'So do you.' Gene replied, rubbing his jaw.

'Yes well...you asked for it.' Alex said, 'Betting on getting me into bed.'

'You're never going to let me forget it are you?' Gene turned towards the door, 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.'

'You could have a drink before you go.' Alex said.

Gene turned back speedily, 'Now you're talking.'

'Take your coat off then.' she said as she poured him a scotch; as she approached him with the tumbler she caught the flash of uncertainty on his face. Could it be that the great Gene Hunt was nervous too?

As he took off his coat she thought he may have lost a bit of weight. No more of Mrs Hunt's stodgy home cooked meals, she thought. It certainly wouldn't be down to vanity. He was totally unselfconscious regarding his appearance. He took the tumbler of scotch, nodded his thanks and made himself comfortable on the sofa.

'You're quite a resilient old bird Bolls' he remarked.

'Thanks for the old.' she said.

'You're no spring chicken.' he smiled.

'I'm not quite over the hill yet.' she protested.

'Keep thinking that love.' he said.

'Whereas you are every woman's fantasy man.' Alex said huffily.

'Yeah, they're queuing up.'he replied, he reached out and put his hand on her thigh, testing the water, waiting for her to react. When she didn't push his hand away he moved it a few inches higher, looking at her from under heavy lashes.

Alex held her breath and somehow, almost involuntarily, found herself picking up his hand in hers.

'The other night,' he said, slightly breathlessly as she examined his fingers, 'Was it just me or was it...pretty fucking incredible?'

Her mouth was dry as she nodded. More than anything she wanted him to take her to bed.

'See I keep wondering if I imagined that it was that good.' he said quietly.

'Me too.' she squeaked.

'Maybe we should try it again?' he closed his fingers around her hand, 'Just to check.'

'Maybe.' Alex agreed, getting impatient, this holding hands lark was all very sweet but the rest of her was getting insanely jealous, why weren't his hands roving over all the parts of her body that were crying out so desperately to him?

She moved towards him and he backed off for a split second before changing his mind, 'Oh go on then' he grinned, pulling her in one determined movement on to his lap. Her giggle was quickly stifled as her arms went up around his neck and their lips crashed together.

At last his hands were doing what they were made for and travelling up under her top, she pushed herself on to him, and wriggled, planting tiny kisses on his eyelids and down to his cheekbone, until he pulled her head forward so he could kiss her again, his teeth biting her bottom lip gently. At that moment she knew she had been absolutely right to come back.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

.

On Winter Hill.

.

Friday evening- 20 Cranmere Place.

'Get off me' Alex muttered.

'Ask nicely.' Gene replied and stayed exactly where he was, sprawled across her.

'Please get off me.' Alex asked.

'You're so warm.' he told her, 'And comfortable.'

'Sam told me you treat women like they're beanbags.' Alex groaned, 'But this is taking it a bit far, you're treating me like a mattress.'

Gene heaved himself up and planted a kiss full on her mouth before moving slightly and collapsing on the bed beside her. 'No-one would ever dare treat you like a mattress.'

'Nelson is getting suspicious.' Alex giggled, 'He's wondering why his lodger is never there.'

'I find it more comfortable here.' Gene said. 'You could always kick me out. Send me on my way.'

'I could' Alex agreed, 'But I haven't quite finished with you yet.'

Gene poked a finger at her nose gently and laughed as she batted it away, 'Good.'

Friday Evening - Winter Hill.

Doug Mayhew moved along the ground slowly with his metal detector. It was getting dark and he knew he should be getting off home. The light was bad, but it had been bad all evening, you didn't need light for metal detecting, you just needed to know the way. As the temperature dropped the mist closed in, swirling around and blurring the edges of the landscape and buildings. Doug looked up, how had he arrived at Farringfield Green? He had been so engrossed he hadn't realised he had walked so far. The scarecrow that had been there since Doug was a young 'un appeared even more ominous in the mist. As Doug glanced at it his blood chilled; there was someone there, just behind the scarecow. Up to no good, no doubt. Farringfield Green was a desolate and forsaken place and Doug rarely went there even though he had permission from the landowners.

The bleep on the detector got louder suddenly, and as it did, a shape moved from behind the scarecrow.

Doug frowned and squinted, it looked like a policeman. He could see the outline of the helmet. What the hell was a copper doing poking about Farringfield Green on a night like this? Doug knew he should have been comforted but he wasn't.

'Evening!' he called, his voice high.

The figure didn't reply.

'I have permission to be here.' he continued, wondering why his feet didn't want to take him any nearer. The metal detector was making a real din. Doug would normally be eagerly following, but he just stood still, his heart racing. He found he didn't want to look at the copper. But after a minute or so he did look up and saw the figure was moving.

'Oh shit' he breathed, the mist thickened but he could still see the policeman striding across the uneven ground, the only blessing being that he wasn't heading in Doug's direction but to the farmhouse. Doug moved back a step or two but it didn't stop the metal detector screeching. He watched in fascination as the figure arrived at the farmhouse door, pushed at it, and then disappeared into thin air.

'No!' Doug muttered, 'No, no,no,no- oh no. Get a bleedin grip man.' He was shaking so much that the metal detector slipped out of his hand. God it was cold- the damp seeped into his bones. He fell to the ground as he fumbled for his equipment, managing to get a grip on it, he switched it off and turned away from the farmhouse, shaking his head and muttering as he managed to get back to his feet. He stumbled off towards the footpath that would take him to the bright lights of the village and home.

.

In the early hours of Saturday morning Alex was in bed watching Gene get dressed. 'Are you going into the station?' she asked.

Gene shook his head, 'I thought I'd better make a show at The Arms. We don't want Nelson blabbing do we?'

'And you think he won't know that you crept in with the milkman?' Alex asked.

'Dunno.' Gene thought about it, 'He sleeps quite late, so there's a good chance I can sneak in without being rumbled.'

'I think you're underestimating his powers of observation.' Alex said, 'He knows full well that you haven't actually been there for the last few nights.'

'I'm a copper.' Gene said, 'Not a bloody nine to fiver- Nelson knows that.'

'He must think you're working on a very arduous case.' Alex remarked.

Gene laughed, 'Oh I wouldn't call it that- demanding maybe. Very demanding.'

'So what do you have planned for today?' Alex asked innocently, 'I thought you might like to come shopping with me this afternoon.'

Gene looked horrified, 'It's the footie.'

'Are you saying you'd rather watch football than come shopping with me?' Alex asked mischievously.

Gene tucked in his shirt, 'I'd rather have the hairs on my balls pulled out one by one than go shopping.'

Alex nodded, 'I thought you might say that. You're such a bloke. Of course you must go to the match'

Gene grabbed his coat, 'Thanks for being so understanding love- for that you get the pleasure of my company this evening .'

'I can't wait.' Alex smiled.

He did what he always did when he left her, nodded awkwardly, his eyes saying more than his mouth ever would.

.

Sam arrived outside Cranmere Place in the Capri just before two o'clock that afternoon.

Alex got in the passenger seat clutching a carrier bag.

'I'm still not sure we should be doing this.' Sam said.

'We're not doing anything.' Alex said, 'Just going to have a look. Where does Annie think you are?'

'She's meeting some old friends from Uni, then she's on duty.' Sam said, 'I told her I'd probably go to the match but I wasn't sure, tried to be a bit evasive.'

They headed out of Manchester towards Winter Hill. 'I've been reading up a little about the area.' Alex said, rifling through her carrier bag, 'I got this book out of the library, it says that near the peak of Winter Hill there are bronze age burial mounds.'

Sam nodded, 'I know, I can remember going there when I was a kid with my dad, climbing Winter Hill itself, you can see for miles, as well as Manchester on a clear day you can see Blackpool Tower. But this Farringfield Green place, I can't remember even seeing a signpost.'

Alex studied the map even though she didn't need to, she knew it off by heart, 'Head towards Horwich' she instructed, ' the A675.'

'So is Gene going to the match?' Sam asked.

Alex nodded, 'I offered him the choice of coming shopping with me, I can't think why he picked football.'

Sam gave her a not altogether warm smile, 'Devious.'

'I suppose I am.' Alex agreed, 'But it's because I want to help him.'

'He's managed all these years without us.' Sam said, 'I'm sure he'll carry on managing.'

'Everyone needs a little help from their friends sometimes.' Alex said, 'No man is an island.'

'Hmm.' Sam remained unconvinced.

.

Gene and Chris were heading on foot to Maine Road, having arranged to meet Ray at the ground.

'I don't know why I always seem to cock up.' Chris was moaning about his latest romantic disaster.

'I thought that was the idea' Gene said, knocking back a Sherbet Dip and coming out of it looking like a cocaine addict, he spluttered through the white powder, 'Cock _up_, not cock flailing about and not hitting the mark.'

'She says I'm not forceful enough.' Chris said gloomily, 'I remind her of her brother- I've seen her brother, he's a right div.'

'Perhaps it's time for you to move on to the next bint.' Gene advised in a fatherly fashion. He was just about to chomp on his liquorice stick when there was screaming and yelling and a bullet whizzed past his left ear. 'What the bloody hell?' he ducked automatically and jammed himself against the nearest brick wall.

Chris began shaking and stood there on the pavement wild-eyed.

'Get down!' Gene hissed but Chris seemed frozen, Gene leapt up and pulled Chris down beside him. 'For Christ's Sake!' he muttered, Just stand right in the firing line why don't ya?'

'S..sorry.' Chris gulped.

'You don't move- either of you!' a disembodied voice shouted. 'Yes I mean you ...bitch.'

Gene frowned, relaxing only slightly as he realised they weren't being spoken to.

'Please Jack' begged a female voice, 'Put the gun down, you've never used one before.'

Gene pulled Chris into the ginnel, the back alley that ran between two rows of terraced houses, 'We need back-up' he told Chris in a very low voice, 'I'm not armed, are you?'

'No' whimpered Chris.

'Go and find a plod and or a working phone box.' Gene instructed in an almost soundless whisper, 'we need Drake or Cartwright- and Tyler- and a bloody gun.' When Chris didn't move Gene gave him a nudge, 'Go that way.'

'I said don't move!' the male voice said.

Gene and Chris heard a terrified groan from the unseen woman.

Gene gestured to Chris to go, the voice was coming from the back yard just inside the ginnel.

'Guv' mouthed Chris, shaking his head, 'You come too'

Gene shook his head and flapped Chris away, so Chris slipped back out of the ginnel and joined the throng of people heading to the match.

.

'It should be here' Alex said pointing to the map, 'Look - Farringfield Green.'

Sam pulled the Capri over and took the map, 'Well there's no signpost.' he got out of the car and looked around, Alex got out too.

'Nothing but fields.' Sam shrugged, 'I hate the bloody countryside. It looks like it's going to rain as well, just brilliant.'

'What do we do now?' Alex asked.

'Look for a village and ask there?' Sam suggested.

'Good idea.' Alex said.

They eventually found a village and pulled into the pub car park. The pub was closed. The whole place seemed deserted. Alex hammered on the door until the grumpy landlord answered.

'We're closed.' he said.

'We don't want a drink.' Alex said, even though there was nothing she would have liked better, 'We just want directions to Farringfield Green.'

'What do you want up there?' the landlord eyed her suspiciously.

'We just want to have a look.' Alex said hurriedly, Someone we knew used to er...live there.'

'Must have been a long time ago' the landlord said, 'it's been deserted for years. Home to nothing but rabbits and rooks now.'

'Can you just point us in the right direction?' Sam asked.

The landlord stepped out of the pub and moved to the gable end of the building. He looked northwards at the surrounding hillsides that seemed to encompass the village.

'See that?' he pointed.

Alex and Sam squinted and could just make out a rooftop with something protruding.

'It's a weather vane' the landlord said, 'That's the farmhouse at Farringfield. You go back out of the village and take the first left. It's a narrow lane so pray you don't meet a tractor. About two miles along you'll come across a dirt track and there used to be a sign, but I don't know if it's still there. It'll take you up to the farmyard.'

'Thanks' Alex said, 'Thanks very much.'

'You want to talk to Doug Mayhew' the landlord called as Sam and Alex were heading back to the car, 'He went up there last night with his metal detector and something scared the shit out of him, he reckons he's not going there again in a hurry.'

Alex turned back, 'What? What did he see?'

The landlord shrugged, 'He wouldn't say. Just said there are things up there that should be left well alone.'

'Where can we find him?' Alex asked.

'Probably sleeping off his lunchtime session.' the landlord said, pointing down the village street, 'He lives in those old cottages, third one along- the one where the front lawn needs cutting.'

'Thanks' Sam said.

As they walked away he tried to steer Alex to the car, 'Best not to disturb Doug bloke.'

'Why ever not?' Alex looked determined.

'Do you really want to know what he saw?' Sam asked.

'Well yes I do actually.' Alex veered away from Sam and headed up the village street.

Sam grabbed her arm, 'What did I say- before? About setting something bad in motion?'

'How can it bad?' Alex asked, 'Gene's not bad- is he? Is he?'

'I don't know why we're even here' Sam sighed, 'Black's told you about Gene. What he is. We know he died up there. We need to just leave his body to rest in peace.'

'But it's not fair!' Alex replied, ' Gene- the Gene we know, has been helping coppers for years, now we've got the chance to help him and you just want to walk away.'

'I ...' Sam stopped walking and kicked at the dusty ground, as he did so a couple of fat raindrops splattered into the dust, 'I've got a bad feeling- I think we should go back to Manchester and forget all about it. If we go and see Doug we'll give him something to think about, he might even blab to the papers, next thing we know it'll be all over the news. Copper's body found on farmland.I don't want that. I don't want Gene to be exposed. Think what it'll do to him.'

'We don't even know what he saw.' Alex said. "it might be totally unconnected with Gene.' she stopped and thought, 'We could say that we're searching for a tumulus, that we heard there might be one at Farringfield Green.'

Sam realised he was on a hiding to nothing. Alex was unstoppable.

But when they knocked on the door of the cottage there was no answer. They both got the feeling that Doug was in there, but he was obviously not in the mood for visitors.

'We don't need him anyway.' Sam was getting tetchy as rain began to fall heavily, 'Let's just get up to the farm.'

'Ok' Alex strode away from the cottages and back towards the pub.

They drove along the narrow country lane in silence. Alex knew that Sam was thoroughly pissed off. She should have come alone. She craned her neck, trying to keep sight of the weather vane, occasionally it disappeared from view behind trees only to reappear as Sam drove cautiously along. Alex felt her blood chill as the weather vane became more distinct, even through the miserable rainy afternoon. Old Father Time. She shivered, beginning to have doubts herself. She could have been tucked up snuggly on her sofa, watching John Wayne or Jimmy Stewart giving what for to the red indians, instead she was in the middle of nowhere and for the first time she was beginning to doubt her actions.

When they came to the dirt track the landlord had described Sam turned into it, 'No sign.' he said.

'The weather vane's in the right place, this must be it.' Alex said, as the rain redoubled its efforts.

'What do you intend doing if we find a grave? 'Sam said quietly.

She glanced at him, 'I don't know.'

Finally they drew up in front of the farmhouse and looked at each other.

'Here we go then' Sam said.

Alex nodded and opened the passenger door.

.

'Guv?' Annie whispered, creeping into the ginnel and crouching beside Gene in the pouring rain. She pointed to the street and nodded, 'four officers- armed- and Chris' she whispered, passing him a gun.

'Where's Tyler?' Gene mouthed. 'Drake?'

Annie shrugged and shook her head. 'the neighbour says it's Jack Durrant- his wife- Sally- been having an affair.'

'And he's caught them at it.' Gene whispered, 'Do your stuff Cartwright.'

'Jack?' called Annie, still half crouching by the gate to the backyard of the house.

'Go away!' Jack yelled.

'I'm DC Cartwright.' Annie said, 'I'm here to help you.'

'You can help me by fucking off.' Jack yelled.

'You don't want to do this Jack' Annie called, ' If you tell me what's wrong, why you're so upset...'

'I'm not upset love' Jack shouted, 'I'm deliriously happy. I've got these two just where I want them.'

'Just think about what you're doing.' Annie called, 'If you let them go this will be classed as nothing more than a domestic, it'll all be quickly forgotten.'

'I don't want them to forget.' Jack said, 'They thought they could get away with creeping around behind my back...'

Gene and Annie heard the woman weeping almost hysterically.

'Shut it you dirty slag.' Jack said.

'C'mon Jack' the man's voice wheedled.

'You shut it too.' Jack said, 'I may not be a hotshot but I've got a pretty good chance of blowing your balls off from this distance.'

'Jack?' Gene yelled, 'Stop pissing about, I'm missing a damn good footie match because of this crap.'

'Stop it!' Annie begged Gene.

'So am I.' Jack replied, 'If I get this dealt with maybe we can go in at half time.'

'Maybe' Gene agreed, 'Come on Jack let 'em go.'

'They're not going nowhere' Jack said, as Sally screamed and cried.

The armed officers began creeping into the ginnel even though Gene shook his head furiously. One was very heavy footed.

'How many of you bastard coppers are out there?' yelled Jack.

'Just me and my DCI.' Annie said calmly, 'All you have to do is put down the gun and open the gate. We can sort this out Jack.'

'You sound like a really nice young woman' Jack said.

'Thanks' Annie replied.

'Got a boyfriend?' Jack asked.

'Yes.' Annie said.

'Do you know where he is right now?' Jack asked.

Annie hesitated, 'Well no.' she replied, 'but I know I can trust him.'

'Do you? Do you really?' Jack said, 'See I thought I could trust my Sal- how wrong can you be?'

'You didn't treat her right.' the unseen man accused.

Annie closed her eyes, the rain streamed into them.

Gene stood up and peered over the wall before ducking his head back down. He looked grim. 'he's got the gun at her head.' he mouthed.

'Shut it you piece of shit.' Jack told Sally's lover.

'Yes shut it' Annie whispered.

'You didn't treat her right.' the man repeated, 'Is it any wonder she looked elsewhere, you spent half your time in the bookies and...'

A shot was fired and Sally screamed loudly, Gene stuck his shoulder into the gate and burst into the yard, followed by the armed coppers. Even in the few seconds that passed they were too late, another shot had been fired. Sally and her lover were dead.

.

'You need a drink.' Gene told Annie a couple of hours later when they'd dried off. Jack Durrant was firmly incarcerated in a cell and the bodies of Sally Durrant and John Phelan had been dealt with. 'What a shit afternoon.'

'I failed' Annie said miserably, 'This was my big chance and I failed.'

'You did ok' Gene said, 'It was that blabbermouth Phelan.'

'Alex would have done better.' Annie said.

'Maybe, maybe not,she wasn't there though was she?" Gene said gruffly, 'conspicuous by her bloody absence, like your boyfriend.'

'Yes' Annie said, trying to tamp down the bad feeling she had.

'Come on' Gene grabbed his coat, ' I'll buy you a Babycham.'

.

**A/N Thanks very much for all the reviews and keeping with this fic :)**

**Fen xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen.

.

The place where I am lying.

.

Sam watched Alex as she wandered around the farm. He was surprised to find himself feeling so hostile towards her and tried to work out where the feelings were coming from. Everything had been turned upside down since she had accompanied him back to Gene's world. He knew that when he had been there before things hadn't been particularly wonderful, but as time had passed, and he and Gene came to understand each other, Sam had discovered a sense of belonging that he'd never felt when he was alive. Gene might be his polar opposite but that was a good thing, they bounced off each other, his tidy brain and Gene's intuition- they were a good team, or had been, until Alex came and stood in the middle of them. Was that actually it, he wondered? Could he be jealous of the relationship Gene and Alex were forming? He knew Gene didn't confide in him as much as he had before Alex arrived. He kicked out at a puddle as he watched her turn the corner near the back of the farmhouse and slip out of sight. Were the hell was she going now? And when was this bloody rain going to stop? He followed her, and as he turned the corner he saw her heading up a field towards a scarecrow that looked like it had stepped straight out of Jeepers Creepers.

Sam had never liked scarecrows. This one gave him the shivers at first sight, dark and sinister with a mussed up outline due to the rain, the thing looked like it might come to life any moment.

'Alex!' he yelled, but she gave no sign that she had heard him.

He walked up the slight incline, his shoes slipping on the muddy ground; Alex was fearlessly investigating the scarecrow.

'Sentinel' she murmured as Sam reached her.

'What?' he said irritably.

'He's here.' Alex said, looking at the ground, 'The scarecrow marks the spot. A sentinel- a guard.'

'How do you know that?' Sam asked.

Alex held out her hand and showed Sam a tarnished silver number taken from an epaulette. 6620. 'It's from his uniform. He's here Sam.'

'So what you gonna do, dig him up?' Sam said icily, and sighed heavily, 'Why the fuck are we even here? What's the point?'

'To know Black was telling me the truth.' Alex said, her mascara was running. 'Of course we're not going to dig him up. I came here so when I do get back to the real world I can come here and...'

'Dig him up.' Sam said through gritted teeth.

'Why should he lay in an unmarked grave?' Alex asked, 'He deserves recognition. What if it had happened to you? If your family never ever knew what had happened to you? You were just tossed away like discarded rubbish. He deserves more than that.'

Sam couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was just the rain on her face. She looked distraught. He decided she must be crying.

'It's the reason I came back.' she continued, 'I'm sure of it. I'm the only one who can go between both worlds. The only one who can make things right for him.' her fingers closed around the silver epaulette number.

'Put it back where you found it.' Sam begged. 'When you go back to 2006 you have to do what you think is right. But for now leave things exactly as they are. Put it back.'

The rain streamed down the shabby scarecrow's body. Sam kept well away from it. The thing felt alive. It was as if there were three of them standing there on the hill in the rain.

They both almost jumped out of their skin as someone yelled 'Oi!'

A figure was hurrying towards them. Alex quickly put the silver 6620 in her pocket.

'What are you doing up here?' the man said as he reached them.

'Looking for a tumulus.' Alex babbled quickly. 'Sorry, is it private property?'

'I'd say so. I have permission to be here though.' Doug Mayhew replied, looking round nervously, 'Bill at the pub told me you were asking for directions. There's no tumulus here.'

'Oh right, we must have been mis-informed.' Alex wiped at her eyes with her coat sleeve. 'Who are you?'

' Doug Mayhew.' Doug said, 'I do a lot of metal detecting.'

'Do you know the owner?' Sam asked.

Doug shook his head, 'It changed hands a year or two back. Some bloke from Hyde bought it. He had big plans for the place. I don't know his name though.'

'Hyde?' Sam felt a shiver run down his back.

'Yeah' Doug replied, 'Anyway,something seemed to put him off. It's a creepy place, after what I saw last night there's no way I thought I'd be back up here again so soon.'

'What did you see?' Sam asked.

'Don't want carting off to the loony bin.' Doug said.

'No of course not' Alex said 'what did you see?'

'I reckon it was a ghost.' Doug said dramatically, 'A copper, in an old fashioned uniform. He was right there where you're standing now, and then as I watched he went over to the farmhouse and disappeared into thin air.' he pointed down to the door of the farmhouse, 'right there, just disappeared, I nearly shit myself I don't mind telling you.'

'What time was this?' Sam asked.

Doug shrugged, 'Around eight- I suppose. It were getting dark.'

'So it could have been a trick of the light.' Sam said, 'You were up here, feeling creeped out, lots of shadows...'

'It wasn't a trick of the light!' protested Doug, 'I don't believe in ghosts and all that bunkham- or I didn't 'til last night.I watched him, he came out from behind the scarecrow and stood for a bit, I called out to him, you don't talk to shadows do you?'

'Don't know.' Sam replied, 'Sometimes you think you see things when there's nothing at all to see.'

'What did he look like?' Alex asked.

'A copper- sort of skinny, maybe youngish, dark hair.' Doug said.

'Dark hair?' Alex frowned.

'Well I couldn't really see because of his helmet but, yeah, it looked like it were darkish.' Doug said.

Alex began heading in the direction of the farmhouse.

'Alex!' Sam called.

'Just having a quick look.' Alex's boots squelched on the soggy ground as she made her way towards the farmhouse.

'Fucking hell.' Sam said under his breath before following her.

Doug looked doubtful but followed as well.

'How long has this place been empty?' Alex asked Doug as they stood by the battered door with its flaking paint.

'Years.' Doug said, 'Maybe fifteen, twenty years, never really thought about it. Folk don't want these big old places do they? They'd rather have new.'

'But it was a working farm.' Alex looked puzzled, 'Who would abandon a working farm?'

'When I came out of National Service it was like this.' Doug said thoughtfully, '1954. Seems strange now you mention it. The country being on its uppers like it was.'

'Did you hear any rumours of why it was abandoned?' Alex prompted, 'Any upset?'

'I didn't ask' Doug said, 'Like I said I didn't really think about it at the time.'

Alex nodded and looked at Sam. Sam shrugged; he had long since stopped trying to work out what went on in women's heads, and he hadn't a clue what Alex was thinking, but he wasn't going to ask in front of Doug.

He watched as she reached out and tried the door, not even realising he was holding his breath, 'I don't think...' he began.

The door opened, it wasn't even locked. Alex looked at him and then at Doug.

'Better not trespass.' Doug said.

'We're police officers.' Alex whipped out her warrant card.

'Yeah .' Sam said sardonically, 'Ghostbusters division.'

'I'll just...' Alex stepped across the threshold and into the farmhouse kitchen. As she did so she caught her breath, feeling like someone had punched her in the stomach. She could feel Gene the minute she stepped inside, it was as if he was right there in the room. Yet she couldn't have explained exactly how she felt his presence. She just felt him. She also felt like a traitor. She really shouldn't be here poking and prying. There was an almost unbearable feeling of desolation and sadness about the room; the tattered union flag bunting, the dust covered surfaces.

'Don't look like anyone's been here for a few years.' Doug stated the obvious.

She was about to agree when she saw the imprint of the boot on the worn wooden floorboard. Her stomach turned over as she wondered if it had belonged to PC Hunt. Had he got that far before he was murdered? She glanced at Sam who hadn't even entered the kitchen.

'We shouldn't be here.' he said firmly.

Alex backed out of the kitchen, 'No we shouldn't, you're right.' she whispered. Rain smattered on the window panes. The light dimmed even more. 'Let's go' she said, shutting up the door carefully.

Outside the light wasn't much better. Alex and Sam headed back towards the Capri.

'Can we give you a lift back to the village?' Sam asked Doug.

'No, I know a shortcut, it won't take more than five minutes to get home.' Doug said, pulling up the hood on his anorak. He stopped walking and looked at Sam, 'You weren't looking for a tumulus at all were you?'

'I don't know what the hell we were expecting to find.' Sam said truthfully.

'I know someone connected with this place.' Alex said, 'I just wanted to have a look, but we shouldn't have come. Some things are best left alone.'

'The ghostly copper?' asked Doug.

'No' Alex lied. 'Just someone from the past.'

As they drove away from Farringfield Green Sam said 'I knew we shouldn't have come. It'll be all around that village that coppers were poking about.'

'I know, I was wrong- ok?' Alex said waspily. 'Didn't you think it was odd though, that Doug thought the 'ghost' had dark hair.'

'It was dark, I don't see how he could have seen the hair colour.' Sam said.

'But what if the figure he saw wasn't PC Hunt?' Alex said.

Sam jerked his head round, 'What are you saying?'

''What if there's been a cover up?' Alex spoke rapidly, 'I mean, don't you find it strange that PC Hunt was shot and killed in Farringfield Green all those years ago, and then the farmhouse was abandoned, but no-one searched for him?'

'We don't know that they didn't search for him.' Sam said, looking up as a drop of water hit his head, 'This crappy sunroof leaks.I wish you'd stop referring to him as PC Hunt- it's Gene we're talking about.'

'It's easier to separate them out.' Alex said sadly, 'I can't bear to think of Gene...' she tailed off before trying again. 'He's so alive isn't he, so full of life, larger than life, I just can't equate him with someone who died many years ago.'

'Sometimes you just have to stop asking questions and accept things as they are.' Sam said, 'Right, let's get back before we're missed.'

.

'Where the bloody hell were you?' Gene was glued to his favourite bar stool in the Arms. He looked like he had made fair inroads into a bottle of Johnnie Walker.

"Just fancied getting out of the city for a bit.' Sam said evasively, 'What's up? Did they lose?'

Gene slurped more scotch and smacked his lips, 'No they won 3-0, not that I saw the match, too busy trying to stop my head getting blown off.'

Annie came out of the Ladies and gave Sam a sickly smile as she reached the bar. She was paler than usual and gripped the stem of a glass that looked like it contained orange juice.

''Nother vodka Cartwright?' Gene said loudly.

'No, I'm fine thanks Guv.' Annie replied shakily.

'What happened?' Sam asked as he took his beer and they sat down.

As Annie filled him in on what he'd missed, Sam noticed Gene casting him filthy looks from the bar and felt indignant and a little guilty. It was his weekend off after all. How was he to know that Gene and Annie would get caught up in a hostage situation? He held Annie's hand tightly under the table so Gene wouldn't see and take the piss. He could feel she was still trembling. The sight of blown apart bodies must have been awful for her. He should have been there.

After a half an hour or so Gene got off the bar stool, 'Better get going.'

'Where?' asked Sam, 'the station?'

Gene shook his head and touched the side of his nose before heading slightly unsteadily to the door. Alex was in for a treat, Sam reflected.

.

'_All in all I'm pleased- as successful as I'd hoped. One more procedure and we should be home and dry.'_

Alex jolted awake and her fingers gripped the notebook she had fallen asleep clutching. Had she dreamed Black's voice? Or was he really filtering through from other world having just operated on her? She felt woozy and lethargic and knew it was beyond what she would have felt had she just woken from a nap.

'Slow down Paul please.' she whispered, wondering not for the first time how quickly time passed on the other side, 'I can't come back yet.'

She slumped on the sofa trying to gather herself. After a few minutes there was a tap on the door. She knew it must be Gene and tried to steel herself to face him.

He leaned on the door frame when she opened the door, 'Weary traveller in search of a bit of comfort.' he slurred.

In a way she was glad he was slightly drunk. 'Come in.' she said.

'So how did the shopping go?' he asked, heading for the sofa, 'I hope you bought frilly fripperies- the afternoon I've had only nipple tassels and crotchless knickers will be enough to wipe it all out.'

'Did City not play well?' she asked, trying to act normally. She couldn't get out of her head she was talking to a man whose grave she had stood over a few hours ago, it was all so surreal. She poured him a glass of the beaujolais she had been drinking before she fell asleep and handed it to him. He didn't look as though he needed any more, maybe she should have offered coffee, but he took it and raised the glass.

'Yer not married are yer Bolls?' his words were running into each other.

'Not now.' she replied, 'I was once. Why?'

'I saw one end badly this afternoon.' he said, rubbing his face, 'One minute I was minding my own business, walking to the match with Skelton, next minute I was caught up in the mother of all domestics, some slag couldn't keep her knickers on, and her old man caught them at it.'

'What happened?' Alex sat down beside him.

'Chris was less use than the proverbial chocolate teapot.' Gene said, 'I sent him to get back up and Cartwright appeared. We tried to calm the situation but it didn't work, the husband shot the tart and her bit on the side. Made a right bloody mess of the back yard.'

'Oh my god!' Alex whispered, 'Poor Annie.'

'Poor everyone, I missed the sodding match.' Gene pouted.

Alex knew he was covering up how he felt. However hardened a copper was, two shot and bloodied corpses were a soul destroying sight. It meant failure. She reached forward and touched his cheek gently, her thumb feeling the roughness of his sideburns. 'I'm sorry' she said softly.

'All in a day's work.' he said. 'Now, where were we? Nipple tassels?'

She wanted to take him to bed but she couldn't get the thoughts of the afternoon and Farringfield Green out of her head. She didn't want bedroom olympics, she just wanted to hold him. She didn't know if he'd be satisfied with that. Their relationship so far had been built on banter and lust, nothing deeper. Love dared not speak its name. Yet as she looked at his face she knew that she did love him, she looked deep into his eyes and wondered if he felt the same. 'Let's go to bed.' she said.

.

'Rag week?' he asked, as she came out of the bathroom and got into bed wearing a pair of men's pyjamas.

'What? Er yes, I mean no, um, it's imminent.' Alex replied, moving towards him. She hadn't actually had a period since she'd been in 1973. She knew she wasn't pregnant and didn't menstruate while in the coma as the birth control pill was part of her meds, but she hadn't realised it would work through in this world too. 'It's ok' she told him, suddenly needing to give him what he wanted, 'I can still help you.' her hand went down under the sheet but he grabbed it.

'No' he said firmly.

'Why not? I've a perfectly good hand- or mouth if you'd rather.' she said.

'It's all or nothing with me.' he said, ' If you don't get the pleasure than neither do I.' he wrapped his arms around her tightly, 'You smell good.'

'So do you.' she replied, which was odd because he smelt mainly of fags and whisky, but there was that underlying musky smell of manliness and strength that she found so comforting.

They lay holding each other and it wasn't long before Gene was asleep and dribbling on her shoulder. Alex just felt safe being held by him. It felt like home.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

.

The Sisters of Wyrd

.

Gene went to the station early on Sunday morning to sort out the Jack Durrant case. Alex got up shortly after he'd left and sat in the kitchen scribbling in her notepad. The thing that niggled her the most was Doug Mayhew's description of the ghost copper. Maybe Gene had altered his appearance through the years, but was it possible to change hair colour? She was absolutely certain he didn't dye it, he just didn't have that kind of vanity. She supposed anything was possible in this world, anything except for Gene Hunt bleaching his hair.

She had learned by heart the contact number for Black. He had told her to use it only if she was desperate and she wondered if the situation she found herself in was desperate enough. She knew the sensible thing would be to leave well alone, to sit it out in this world and keep quiet until she returned to the other one ; then she would get justice for Gene, she would make sure he was remembered and honoured. But the niggle wouldn't go away. What if he hadn't been killed by intruders? What if there were two coppers? One dark, one fair? As she sipped Nescafe and scribbled on the notepad she realised she needed some idea of how much longer she had left in 1973. She had to contact Black.

He sounded off hand on the phone, and a little annoyed, naming a cafe in Salford and agreeing to meet her there at midday, 'Try not to look too conspicuous.' he said.

In the cafe he had bought her a cup of the most disgusting milky frothy coffee she had ever tasted. 'What's wrong?' he asked.

'You said if I needed you...' she said hesitantly.

'Only if it was really important.' he said, looking round at the other customers in the steamy cafe. There was no-one suspicious, just families and a couple of hungover old men in flat caps studying a Sporting Life newspaper.

'I need to know how much longer I'm going to be here.' she said quietly.

'Homesick?' he asked.

'No.' she replied, realising suddenly she really wasn't, apart from Molly there was not a lot she missed from 2006. 'It's just I think I might have uncovered something about Gene's death... his demise I mean, and I need to know how to play stuff out. Do I tell him? Let him know that I know what he is?'

'Not sure that would be altogether wise.' spluttered Black, 'What is it?'

'I think there may have been another copper involved.' Alex whispered. 'Do you know all this anyway?' she asked carefully.

Black shook his head, 'I knew he got shot. I always thought it was because he disturbed intruders. What are you saying? That another copper was actually involved in his shooting?'

Alex told Black all about her and Sam's trip to Farringfield Green and about meeting Doug Mayhew and his description of the ghostly copper.

'How long have I got here?' she asked again. 'How does the time thing work?'

'I can't say.' Black replied, 'It's not constant- sometimes a few seconds pass in the other world and days pass here, sometimes it's slower, sometimes faster, I can't keep you in a coma when you don't need to be Alex, I'd get struck off.'

'So what do I do? Leave everything as it is? That's what Sam wants me to do.' Alex said, 'It just seems so unfair, that he's up there in that lonely bleak spot...'

'Slow down.' Black looked rattled.

'We know Morgan's out to get him.' Alex said, she stopped in her tracks and looked at Black, 'Morgan! Oh my god! What if the ghost copper was Morgan?'

'Morgan?' Black said, 'bloody hell.' He put down his coffee cup with a clatter, almost missing the saucer, 'I suppose it would make sense.' he said , 'Morgan's life's work is to bring down Gene, and I've never been able to figure out why. In fact I still can't figure out why. I know Gene's in danger from him now, but I don't know what went on before.'

'I might be rushing down a blind alley here, barking up totally the wrong tree.' Alex said, 'The only thing I know for sure is that Gene could be warned about Morgan, he could have all the facts instead of half of them. I have an opportunity to help him and Sam doesn't want me to. But I don't want to fall out with Sam.'

'You have to tell Sam what you're telling me.' Black said, 'Then if you do disappear it'll be up to him to help Gene.I'm glad you've made progress and I was right to get you involved. But your time is almost up here Alex.'

'There's something else I haven't told you.' Alex said.

'Go on.' Black looked grim.

'I seem to have fallen for him.' Alex confessed,'Gene.'

'Oh dear.' Black looked embarrassed and rather bemused.

'I know.' Alex blushed,'I told myself it was just a bit of fun, physical attraction, something that would fizzle out almost as soon as it began, and that Gene wasn't real, he was just a construct in a make believe world. But he is real-to me- now. He's a very...'

'I get the picture.' Black said awkwardly, 'You don't have to tell me all the finer details. You'll find when you get back to 2006 all this will quickly fade and blur. Don't fret about it.'

'I don't want to leave him without giving him some sort of warning about the danger he's in.' Alex said breathlessly, as the truth hit her, 'in fact I don't want to leave him at all. I think at this moment in time he needs me more than anyone else, he needs me more than Molly.'

'Now you're talking nonsense.' Black said, 'The aborigines have a name for where you are. You're in the dreaming- the state between life and death. You cannot stay in the dreaming, it's got to be a temporary fix. I am sure that when you wake in 2006 you'll soon forget all about this. Your whole life is there, with your daughter, your career. Not here. Trust me.'

Alex stared at Black, 'How can you be here in 1973 and there in 2006 and not know what went on in the past?'

'I'm just a humble assistant.' Black said. 'I don't have access to that kind of information.I can't interfere with fate.'

'But that's exactly what you're doing, can't you see?' Alex replied, 'Upsetting the Sisters of Wyrd. Trying to change things.' she was surprised to find she had tears in her eyes.

'Oh I've no doubt the fates have planned for this' Black said, 'You can decide whether to tell Gene what you know, or you can decide to leave it up to Sam to help him, and Sam _can_ help him, he's known Gene a lot longer than you have, you should be able to trust him to do the right thing.'

'The Fates- Sisters of Wyrd- are said to exist where past present and future is one.' Alex said, 'A bit like you in fact.'

'Nothing like me.' Black refuted, 'I can't plot and plan and mould the future, and as I said, you achieved something, uncovered new if unsubstantiated information, it's up to you how you use it but I'd tread carefully.'

'You're sure you've absolutely no idea how long I've got here?' Alex asked desperately.

'Not long.' Black said, 'But no, I can't tell you in days, hours, I can't be that specific, I only know that it's not long.'

.

Alex went to the station after leaving Black, only to find it almost deserted.

'It's Sunday.' Phyllis looked sour, 'What is it with you folk, don't you have lives other than this dump? If it were my weekend off you wouldn't see me for dust.'

'Do you know where Gene went?' asked Alex.

'Gene?' Phyllis's eyebrow shot up, 'Very cosy- I don't know why I'm surprised, he never could resist a pair of tits on legs.'

'The Guv I mean.' Alex said hastily, colouring up.

'Give you three guesses.' Phyllis said.

'The pub?' Alex asked.

Phyllis nodded and wrenched up a ringing phone.

In the Railway Arms Gene was playing cards with Ray and a man Alex had never seen before. He nodded at Alex but didn't speak. From the look on his face she knew her company wasn't required. She ordered a vodka and orange from a smiling Nelson and sat on a bar stool.

'You don't belong here.' Nelson said in a Yorkshire accent, 'Just passing through?'

'What do you mean?' Alex asked, alarmed. 'How do you know...?'

What can I get you Mon Brave?' Nelson asked loudly in his other voice, as Gene appeared at the bar to get a round in.

'Three pints of bitter and whatever Miss Bollykeks here is drinking.' Gene said, looking at her glass, 'Orange juice?'

'Vodka and orange juice.' she said.

'You had me worried for a second there, I was wondering if I'd been right to trust you.' Gene grinned, 'Soft drinks on a Sunday dinner time- very suspicious.'

When he'd gone back to his game Alex gave Nelson a hard stare until he gravitated back along the bar.

'How do you know I don't belong here?' she whispered.

'You've got time bomb written all over you.' Nelson replied quietly, 'I don't like bombs in my pub, I like things nice and I'm hoping you're just passing through.'

Alex felt a chill run through her but pretended not to understand Nelson, 'Fine, I know when I'm not welcome.' she said, downing her vodka and standing up, 'I've a lot to do, can't vegetate in here all afternoon' she said more loudly.

As she left the pub she saw Gene watching her and smiled at him, he nodded at her and she felt a giant fist squeezing her heart until it hurt.

Down the road she bumped into Sam and Annie heading towards the Arms.

'Can I talk to you in private for a minute?' she asked Sam, trying not to appear rude towards Annie.

Annie shrugged, 'I'll get the drinks in.'

'I won't be long' Sam said, as Annie went out of earshot he looked exasperatedly at Alex, 'What?'

'The ghost copper.' Alex said,'Could it be Morgan?'

Sam shut his eyes and sighed, 'Alex- he's not a bloody ghost- well he is in a way...but...shit.' he shook his head and turned away from her, 'you're like a dog with a bone, can't you let it go? We don't even know if there was a ghost copper.'

'The Sisters of Wyrd.' Alex babbled, knowing how crazy she sounded, 'the Fates,past present and future as one- all time interwoven; we know Morgan in the present, here, and we know he's in the future in 2006, he could be back in the past as the ghost of Farringfield Green.'

'You're a bloody wyrd sister.' Sam said tiredly. 'Alex, I'm begging you, just let it go. Don't you honestly think if Morgan had killed Gene all those years ago Gene would remember? He would have remembered as soon as he saw him.'

'I can't' let it go.' Alex said, 'Black says I probably won't be here much longer. I need to have it resolved... and as for Morgan, he may look totally different now, he may have changed his name.'

'I'm perfectly capable of looking out for Gene.' Sam said.

'If it were you you'd want to know.' Alex said.

'Morgan can't kill Gene if he's already dead!' Sam argued, 'What's the worst that can happen?'

'Morgan could tell Gene who he is!' Alex raised her voice but checked herself and toned it down rapidly, 'Morgan could parade Gene's heartbreaking past in front of him. He could break him.'

'He could, but why now? Why hasn't he done it before?' Sam reasoned.

'I don't know.' Alex answered, making up her mind, 'I'm going back to Farringfield Green this evening. To try and see this ghost for myself. will you come with me?'

'No' Sam said.

'Ok, fine.' Alex said angrily, striding away. She felt let down and alone, tears she had no control over sprung into her eyes. Why was it so wrong to want to protect and help Gene? Why couldn't Sam see that Gene needed to know, he had to be in possession of all the facts even if that meant raking up the past, and as difficult as it might be for Gene to face it, it was the only way he'd have power over Morgan. Surely it would be better coming from her or Sam?

With an increasing sense of isolation and pressure she headed back to the station to borrow the Capri. She was scared that time was running out and it became difficult to think straight. Suddenly she remembered the silver epaulette number and scrabbled in her jacket pocket for it, she could check the records at the station if she could manage to get down to the records room; the number wasn't in her pockets even though she turned them inside out. She told herself she must have put it somewhere safe in the flat but worried she had absolutely no recollection of doing so. Not that it mattered, she knew it was 6620.

'You again' Phyllis popped a Rennie in her mouth, 'Bloody apple crumble.'

'Um Phyllis, do you have the key to the records room?' Alex asked, trying to inject a little authority into her voice.

Phyllis shook her head, 'Not locked luv.'

'Not locked!' Alex tutted, 'I suppose I shouldn't be surprised.' she clattered off down the corridor.

'There's not a lot in there. Most of it's back here.' Phyllis waved to the filing cabinets behind her, but she spoke to thin air, Alex was really shifting, 'there was a fire a year or- oh bugger off then- hoity toity.' She went out of sight of the front desk, lit a crafty cigarette and stifled a burp.

Alex was back before Phyllis had time to finish her fag,

'There's nothing in there.' she called.

Phyllis , leaking smoke, stuck her head out, 'I tried telling you that, there was a fire, what was salvaged is here.' she pulled open the filing cabinet, 'Fill yer boots. Can you keep an eye while I nip to the canteen?'

'Ok, but don't be long.' Alex said.

There were no records of epaulette numbers. The few pieces of information that had survived the fire were no help to her. She grabbed the keys to the Capri from the key board behind the desk and waited impatiently for Phyllis. PC Dickson wandered up.

'Can you keep an eye on the desk 'til Sergeant Dobbs gets back from the canteen?' Alex asked. Not waiting for an answer, she left the station, she needed to grab a few things from her flat before heading out to Farringfield Green.

.

'Gene' she gasped as entered the flat, she hadn't bargained on him being there.

He shrugged, 'I thought we hadn't seen much of each other this weekend.'

She began to nod before realising there was something different about his tone of voice, he stood behind her sofa, looking strange. She couldn't put her finger on it.

He brought his hand up, 'Where did you get this?'

She drew in breath as though it was in short supply suddenly,her heart banging as she realised he was holding the silver epaulette number. 'Er..' it came out as a whimper.

'Where?'

She recognised pure rage in his voice and shuddered. 'I don't know really, I think I found it at the station.' she knew he knew she was lying through her teeth.

'I'd be very surprised if you did.' he replied.

She saw fear and confusion in his eyes and her stomach flipped over. How was she going to talk her way out of this one? Why hadn't she been more careful with the epaulette number?

'I'm sure I did.' she said, hoping against hope that perhaps he'd forgotten the number, or that it had never been his number at all and he wouldn't connect it with his former self. 'I was cleaning out a drawer in my desk and it was there.'

'Why did you come here?' he asked.

'It's my flat.I live here.' she replied.

'No, here, to Manchester. What are you doing here?' his voice was cold, he didn't sound like himself at all.

'I...I...' she closed her eyes and thought hard, she had no choice, she owed it to him to tell him the truth. She knew Sam would be furious with her but she didn't see any other way out. 'I came here to help you.' she said.

'Well you're doing a shit job of it so far.' he said, turning the epaulette number over in his hand thoughtfully, 'It's been a long time since I saw this.'

'Really?' she tried to sound surprised, as she watched his troubled expression her heart was pounding and sinking, she could almost see his mind working things out.

Finally he spoke again, 'Seems my past has come back to haunt me Drake.'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

.

Such sweet sorrow.

.

'Could do with a drink, or failing that a shag.' Gene said, 'Can you help me out?'

Alex went to the the kitchen and came back with a bottle of scotch and two glasses, 'This the sort of thing you meant?'

He pulled the bottle and a glass from her hand, 'First time I saw yer I knew you were trouble' he looked down at her.

'Sorry.' she said, dropping her head, unable to look into his eyes, feeling terrible.

'Don't be, at least we had a bit of fun eh? Before my world fell down around my ears.' he gave her a lopsided smile.

Alex frowned, 'I don't know how you can smile.' she said, 'Gene, I'm so sorry.I really am.'

'Did you go...to the place?' he asked, taking a gulp of scotch. 'Farringfield Green?'

She nodded 'With Sam, he didn't want you to know we'd found out, he wanted to protect you.'

Gene nodded and sat down he looked as if everything had been sucked out of him, 'I want to go there.' he said. 'Farringfield Green.'

'I don't think that's such a good idea.' Alex said, sitting down beside him.

'Doesn't matter what you think.' he said.

'Can we just talk it over?' Alex asked.

Gene shook his head, ' Sam'll drive me.'

'Sam?' she looked at him.

'Yeah,I trust him.' Gene lit a cigarette.

'And you don't trust me?' Alex said, hurt.

Gene let smoke drift from his mouth, 'I...look...no offence but you're the new girl, Sam and I have been through a lot- you say he knows the details?'

'Yes he knows' Alex said, 'but I don't understand why you wouldn't want me there too. I care about you Gene.'

'You have my eternal gratitude.' Gene said sarkily, standing up and scattering ash everywhere, 'But with respect, I don't want you there. Do you know where Sam is?'

'Wasn't he still in the pub?' Alex said.

'I'll try there first.' Gene said, heading to the door.

Alex got up and followed him, 'Please Gene, let me come, I need to.'

He pushed her back gently, 'Stay here.'

'Will you come back here when you get back from Farringfeld Green?' she begged.

"I don't think so.' he said, 'See Bolls, I've remembered my place, what I am. I took advantage of you- it stops now.'

Before she had a chance to argue he was gone.

.

Sam and Annie weren't in the Railway Arms so Gene went to Sam's flat and bashed the door down. He wasn't there either, it didn't look as though he'd been home lately. Gene kicked the doorframe as he left and screeched the Cortina round to Annie's.

Sam opened the door as Gene hammered on it, 'What?' he began, but then he saw Gene's face, 'She told you didn't she? The stupid, selfish,...'

'She didn't 'ave to' Gene said grimly, holding up the epaulette number. 'you and I are going to Farringfield Green.'

'I'll just tell Annie you need me on a case.' Sam whispered, disappearing into the flat and reappearing seconds later, 'Come on then. I'm driving.' When Gene didn't argue he knew how wrong things suddenly were and felt mightily sick.

They didn't talk much at the start of the short journey.

'How long has she been poking around?' Gene asked out of the blue as they reached the sign for Winter Hill.

'I'm really not defending her Gene, but it's pretty fucking complicated.' Sam said.

'Is she working with Morgan?' Gene asked, lighting up again.

Sam shook his head, 'No, no way, she hates him.' he edged the Cortina up the narrow lane before turning into the track that led to Farringfield. He glanced at a white-faced chain-smoking Gene, 'We don't have to do this.'

'I do.' Gene replied. 'Back where it all began.' he sighed heavily. he looked over at Sam, 'Women eh? I really wanted to hit her you know, back there in her flat, knock them bloody plums out of her gob. I feel like a right prat now, I should have known it wasn't me she was interested in, why would she be? She just wanted to hang me out to dry...' he broke off as the farmhouse came into view and he caught sight of the weathervane. 'Bugger' he breathed.

'We can go back.' Sam slammed on the brakes and looked over at Gene, 'Don't be too hard on Alex, it wasn't her fault really...'

'You've changed your bloody tune.' Gene humphed.

'She's been trying to help you.' Sam said quietly, 'If you don't believe anything else, believe she's got your best interests at heart. She really cares about you. So- what's it to be? Are we staying here or going back to Manchester?'

Gene opened the door of the car, 'I'm stopping now we've made the effort to get here.' he strode away from Sam and the Cortina and headed for the scarecrow.

Sam saw smoke drifting along behind Gene as he walked. After a few seconds of watching Sam got out of the car and followed him.

'They doubled us up.' Gene said, as Sam walked up behind him, 'It was a big day, the Coronation- everyone was called in- I was paired with Morgan- just a brand new officer on the beat, a wet behind the ears lanky lad. Morgan thought he was the big I am beside me.'

'You and Frank Morgan?' Sam frowned. '_The_ Frank Morgan from Hyde?'

'Well I certainly hope there's only one pissing Frank Morgan.' Gene said. 'He saw this bit of skirt he liked the look of. She wasn't interested but he wouldn't take no for an answer, went off after her and told me to come up here and check things out...' he turned and looked down at the farmhouse, 'I heard something in there and went to investigate. I knew I should wait for Morgan but I wanted to catch the buggers red-handed. Someone said they were kids.' he looked at Sam, 'They weren't- they weren't kids. I broke the door down and came face to face with these big blokes with guns, one of 'em fired without hesitation and I went down. They scarpered, dropped a gun, I don't think they even took anything.'

'So they murdered you.' Sam said sadly.

'They shot me.' Gene grimaced, 'but I wasn't dead, I dragged myself to the doorway, thought I might be able to see which way they'd gone and try and reach the firearm...'

Sam frowned and looked across at Gene, 'Are you sure you weren't dead?'

'Course I'm bloody sure!' Gene rolled his eyes, 'I'm not a bloody idiot! I was alive, bleeding like a stuck pig, but alive- til Morgan turned up.'

'Morgan?' Sam looked horrified as the penny dropped.

'Morgan grabbed the gun and finished me off.' Gene said grimly. 'He panicked because he hadn't stayed with me as he was told to, he didn't want me blabbing. He knew his career in the force would be over. He shot me in the head. I can still see him looking at me.' he was deathly pale, as though all the blood had drained from his face.

'But how the hell did he get away with it?' Sam asked, 'I don't understand- it doesn't make sense.'

'He turned it all on me.' Gene said, 'He'd already told the girl he was chatting up he was me-Gene Hunt- that way if he got her knickers off as he wanted to and she came after him expecting to go steady or some such other shit she'd find me instead. He removed my corpse, hid it in the woods up there. He dragged me...up there. Reported that I'd buggered off chasing a woman, and of course when the investigating officer caught up with her the story checked out. Later, when they stopped searching for me, he dragged me back out again and buried me there.' he nodded towards the scarecrow, 'He wasn't much company.' he attempted a joke.

'But Morgan? How can he be here? Is he like you?' Sam was confused.

Gene nodded, 'Got shot in a bank job a few years later, died a hero, apparently, slimy bugger.' he looked at Sam, 'I'd forgotten all this, I wish I still 'ad. I knew I hated Morgan but I'd forgotten why.'

'Sorry to drag it all up.' Sam said. 'Alex told me that you help dead police officers through to the other side.'

'Is she dead?' Gene asked.

Sam shook his head, 'Coma.'

'You?' Gene whispered.

'I'm here for the duration.' Sam said. 'I reckon you need someone- a mate.'

'Bloody Jessie.' Gene muttered.

'Like it or not I'm staying.' Sam said.

'Unlike Madam Bollyknickers.' Gene said, 'I had a feeling she was just passing through.'

'It doesn't mean she doesn't care about you.' Sam told him, 'she really does.'

Gene lit another cigarette and pulled out his hip flask, 'Y'know I thought Morgan would have shown up here today.' he said slugging back the scotch and offering Sam the flask, 'He's on a hiding to nothing trying to bring me down, he's had his shot, done it once, he's not doing it again.'

.

Alex decided to follow Gene and Sam, she had paced the flat for quarter of an hour or so, but she needed to be there to show Gene she was on his side, she hated the thought of him feeling she had betrayed him. She scribbled a note to him just in case time ran out. As she was walking down to the Capri, she heard hospital sounds, bleeps and phone and muffled voices.

'No!' she cried, 'Please don't, don't you dare Black, don't you dare!'

A woman and her young son who met her on the stairs looked at her as if she was crazy and hurried on by.

'Sorry' Alex said politely, focussing on the 1973 world, on her boots clicking on the concrete stairs, trying to ignore the ever clearer hospital sounds. 'I'm not ready.' she pleaded as she got in the car, 'just give a little time, let me see him. Please -please let me see him, to explain, to say goodbye.'

'_Alex?' _the voice was loud and definitely Black, _'Can you hear me Alex?'_

'No I can't' she shook her head frantically, her voice getting louder as she zoomed out of the car park, 'I'm not coming yet, I need more time, you have to give me more time.'

As she tried to concentrate on driving she was blinded by a bright light and swerved slightly, the light faded out and the road was suddenly back. She increased her speed. She had to get to Farringfield Green. 'Please' she begged as she drove. "Please, please,please.'

.

Gene finished off the hip flask and looked gloomy, 'Could do with a vat of this.'

'How's blotting everything out going to help?' Sam asked gently.

'You're right.' Gene said, looking towards the farmhouse, 'Time to face up to things.' he strode off.

Sam followed, 'You don't need to go in there.' he said as they both reached the farmhouse door, 'It's probably locked.'

Gene reached out and turned the doorknob. The door opened.

'Or not.' Sam said.

They stepped inside and found themselves in a dark and dusty kitchen, everything fallen to decay, tattered union flag bunting along the walls.

'See, it's just a room.' Gene said almost to himself, 'Nothing to be scared of.'

Sam felt as if thousands of tiny insects were crawling over his skin, irritating his nerve endings, he had never wanted to leave a place more, he told himself that he was being illogical, there was nothing there anymore, no ghosts, no burglars, no Morgan. Just a dark forsaken house left to rot. He was about to suggest to Gene that they left when a dark shadow flitted across the threshold. He caught his breath. Gene looked up. The shadow took on form, became more solid.

'Morgan' Gene uttered.

The figure raised an arm, pointed it at the doorway. Gene and Sam looked to where it was pointing but there was nothing there, the arm went upwards slightly and then down again, like it had shot something or someone. Sam's blood froze as he realised they were watching Morgan shoot Gene all those years ago.

Gene breathed out heavily.

'It's just residual.' Sam managed to gasp. 'Residual haunting. He doesn't know we're here.'

'Well,let's fucking not be here.' Gene hissed.

Sam was disturbed to see him shaking, 'Yeah, let's get out of this dump.'

The two men made a dash for the door, when they reached it and got back outside the fresh air hit them and they inhaled deeply.

'Fucking way to spend an afternoon.' Gene said grimly, 'I've 'ad enough of this shit. I need a drink.'

'I'm going to buy you one.' Sam said, propelling him towards the Cortina, 'Come on.'

.

Alex had reached the turning to Farringfield Green, and was driving as fast as she could along the narrow lane when everything went dark.

'_Alex?' _ Black was calling.

'Nooo' she moaned.

'_She'll be a little groggy but she should be back with us at any minute.'_

'_Mum?'_

'Molly?' Alex murmured as the Capri left the road and hit a tree.

'_Mum! She spoke!'_

'_Careful Molls, let her wake up in her own time.'_ Evan said.

Alex kept her eyes shut. If she didn't open them she would still be in 1973. But then she felt a little hand on her arm, stroking it.

'Mum? Mummy?'

Alex tried to stop the tears building up behind her closed eyes but they escaped. She hadn't said goodbye. She would never see him again. All he would find was that stupid note. 'Gene' she mouthed.

'Mum?' Molly was sounding more and more upset.

Alex opened her eyes and smiled at her daughter.

.

Gene and Sam came across the Capri wedged into a tiny oak tree. The road was blocked.

'Bolly!' Gene wrenched the door of the Cortina open and jumped out.

Sam knew she wouldn't be there. That it was too late. He got out of the car slowly.

'She's not here.' Gene said.

'She's gone back.' Sam told him as he searched all around for Alex, 'Back where we came from. She's not in a coma anymore.'

'We need to get this car moved.' Gene said as if Sam hadn't spoken, 'Get it into this field.' he pointed to a pull in.

Somehow they managed to dislodge the battered Capri and push it into the gap.

'I'll send maintenance to collect it.' Gene said, as they finally drove away. The light was fading fast. 'So she's really gone.' he said sadly.

'Yeah. Sorry.' Sam said.

'She was too up market for me anyhow.' Gene sniffed.

'Bollocks.' Sam said, 'She was your perfect match and you know it.'

'We'd 'ave killed each other if we'd been together for too long.' Gene said.

'Manchester's own Taylor and Burton.' Sam said. 'Sorry, not the time for quips.'

'Quip away.' Gene said, 'I mean it's all a huge joke isn't it? Me with a woman.'

As they reached Manchester he said, 'Go to her flat.'

'She's not there Gene' Sam said, 'I can't see the point in...'

'Just drive to her flat.' Gene ordered.

When they got there the door to the flat was ajar, a radio played softly, Curved Air, 'Back Street Luv', '_ Where's your smile today? Did she let you down?, Try to see she didn't mean to make you feel so sad.'_

Sam turned the radio off quickly.

Gene went in every room, even though he knew she wasn't there, but it was Sam who found the note. When he realised it was to Gene from Alex he tried not to read it and handed it over.

Gene straightened the paper out and read;

_Gene,_

_I don't want to leave you like this but I have no control over it. I have a feeling that my time is up. I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble. For what it's worth I love you,_

_Alex_

'That's that then' Gene said, chucking the note down, 'Stupid mare, why do women think declarations of love make everything all fine and dandy? Let's go.' he walked a few paces, stopped, backed up and grabbed the note.

'So what now?' Sam asked as they got back in the Cortina.

'We forget all about her.' Gene said, his mouth turned down, 'We go to the pub, get pissed and never mention her name again.'

'That's a bit drastic.' Sam said.

'It's the way it has to be.' Gene said, 'I've got a bloody job to do. At least now she's gone I won't be distracted.'

That night he got as drunk as Sam had seen him in a long time. He wasn't rowdy or bullish though, he just sat in the corner of the Railway Arms until he'd drank himself into a stupor. At the end of the night Sam took Gene back to his bedsit and chucked him on his bed before pulling out the camp bed.

'Jus like ole timesh' Gene grinned mindlessly. 'No snobby bints about to messh it up.'

'Yeah.' Sam covered him up, 'Sleep it off mate.' he put the kettle on to make some black coffee and by the time it had boiled Gene was snoring loudly.

.

2008

Alex was driving Molly to school when the call came through;

_Charlie One-Zero. Ma'am? South Bank, outside Tate Modern. Code Red. Hostage taken. Suspect; Arthur Layton. Armed and dangerous._

_oooooo_

_**A/N- thanks very much for reading, reviewing, favouriting etc. I know most readers don't like endings where Gene and Alex aren't together but there we are- and there's hope at the very end :)**  
_

_**Thanks again,**_

_**Fen xxxxxx**_


End file.
